Heal Me
by angelalexandra
Summary: Kurt Hummel, New York's highly admired fashion editor hates two things: children and doctors. What happens when this real life ice king gets his life shaken up when he meets Paediatrics Head, Doctor Blaine Anderson? Will Kurt be able to forgo the past and learn to let someone in and heal his broken heart? Or can some things never be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Glee Story! This is my second Glee story so I hope that this story is just as successful as my first one! This one revolves, again, around Kurt and Blaine but is an AU.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. I also do not own the dialogue between Kurt at his magazine, that is from One Tree Hill, but has been morphed for this story.**

**I hope that you all sit back, enjoy, and review! I present you...Heal Me!**

* * *

_July 12, 2012_

Nervous; that was what Kurt was feeling at that moment. The feeling of inferiority matched with uncontrollable shaking and dread was pulsing through his body. With just a rip of the envelope that he was holding in his hands, his future could either finally begin or could potentially end right there. It was not something that Kurt liked to think about sitting there on the couch, but it was the only thing that entered his mind. He had been thinking about this moment over and over again in his head and not once did he see a positive outcome. Everything he had ever worked on in his life prepared him for this and he was terrified that everything could come crashing down. He could lose everything, and that was what made him nervous. Kurt knew that he could not prolong the inevitable any longer so he took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope, reading through the contents.

_'Dear Mr Hummel,_

_Thank you for your application to intern at 'Vogue Magazine'._

_We are pleased to offer you a position within this respectable program.'_

Nothing more needed to be read and he didn't need to know anymore. Kurt finally did it, he had successfully acquired an internship at one of the most respectable and successful magazines in the fashion industry. He dropped the letter onto the coffee table and he ran into the room next door to tell his boyfriend the good news. For months, Kurt and his boyfriend had been planning to move to New York once his boyfriend had secured residency at New York's hospital. Yes, he was dating a newly graduated paediatrician, and if he was honest, he loved it. He loved telling people at dinner parties that his boyfriend was a doctor. He also thought of the possibility that he could also add the fact that he can say that he works at Vogue. Kurt had sent off his application after graduating from university with a degree in Arts, majoring in Fashion with a minor in voice performance. With his new internship at Vogue Magazine, he could move to New York with his boyfriend and they could finally start their future together, just like they had been planning for the past year.

"I got into Vogue" Kurt announced, bursting into his boyfriend's study.

The blonde man sitting at the large wooden desk looked up from his documents and gave a small tired smile. Ever since graduating he had been too busy to spend time with Kurt with signing hospital forms, finding a place to live, all of the boring paper work that no one would have to do unless they had people's lives in their hands.

"Congratulations, Sunshine" he replied, before returning to his work.

Kurt's smile faded slightly upon seeing his boyfriend's lack of enthusiasm. Sure he was tired and had been working all day, but he should realise the extent to what Kurt's news meant. He had been seeing his boyfriend act differently towards him whenever he did something for himself, acting like anything positive in Kurt's life was to be ignored while the negative would be mocked, but he always thought that it was due to stress in completing medical school and exams.

"Really, because it sounds to me like you are not as excited for me, Sebastian" Kurt retorted, slightly annoyed.

Kurt had met Sebastian when they were at university. They went to the same university but Kurt mainly went to the Creative Industries side of campus while Sebastian went to the Medical School on the other side. They had met during Kurt's orientation week when Sebastian was just starting second year at Medical School. Their eyes met when Sebastian was Kurt's group's campus tour guide.

* * *

_February 18th, 2007_

_"Welcome to Ohio University' the Dean greeted the new students. 'Today you all begin a new chapter in your lives as you leave high school and enter a world of adulthood and begin your careers."_

_Kurt stood at the back of the group barely listening to the same old speech that the Dean would give to every group of new students every year. He rolled his eyes seeing some of the students having their eyes glued to the 'inspiring' speech. Kurt took out his smart phone and started looking through an online Vogue magazine. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he failed to miss someone speak up next to him._

_"It's sickening isn't it?"_

_Kurt jumped and turned to see a tall blonde haired guy wearing a 'Ohio University' polo shirt. He smirked at Kurt and motioned to the group of freshmen._

_"Seeing them all look at him, listening to his speech, like he is a god"_

_Kurt laughed. "Yeah, it is."_

_"So, I'm guessing that you are a Fashion major?" the man asked, motioning to the phone in Kurt's hand._

_ "Oh" Kurt said, a little startled. "Um...I'm not sure yet. I mean, today is Orientation after all."_

_"Fair enough. What group did you sign up for today?"_

_Kurt smiled a little at the man's slight eagerness to talk to him and he took out his Orientation Week schedule out of his bag._

_"I decided to join group 101" Kurt answered._

_"You're taking it with Smythe?" the man questioned, shock apparent in his voice. "The guy can be tough on freshmen."_

_"Really? How so?"_

_"Well, I hear he takes pleasure on asking really tough questions on freshmen, and one time he shot a guy just to watch him die because he did not know the year that this school was established."_

_"You're kidding" Kurt said with a smirk._

_"Yes" the man replied seriously._

_The pair of them laughed earning a few stares from the surrounding students._

_"Well, about him shooting someone" the man continued. "Not about him being tough to freshmen, though. He does like to ask them tough questions just to watch them squirm, like a ritual that a lot of older students do. Good luck."_

_Kurt's face fell slightly. He started to get nervous about being picked on during Orientation Week. He wanted a fresh start in university, not become bottom of the social food chain again like in high school. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the Dean began introducing the guides for the day._

_"And Sebastian Smythe" the Dean announced._

_Kurt looked up and saw the man that he had just been talking to walked up with the other tour guides and gave them all a smile. He laughed to himself at how Sebastian was a total goof and made him squirm like that, luckily it was just the two of them so he wasn't out casted yet. Looking up at the now known Sebastian Smythe, he knew that university was going to be interesting._

* * *

And the rest, as they say, was history, Kurt thought. He smiled at the memory knowing that Sebastian did do that to mess with his head, but he later found out that he also did it because Kurt stood out to him and he wanted to get to know him better. Kurt hadn't seen that sweet and caring side of Sebastian in a long time, and he missed it. Sebastian sighed and put his pen back down on his wooden desk.

"Look, it is great that you got this opportunity, Kurt, but how excited can I get when you will be spending most days dressing good-looking male models all day long?"

Kurt scoffed at the accusation. He knew that Sebastian could be a little on the jealous side and maybe a little quick to judge and lash out, but he never thought that it would be a problem, that is until that came out of his mouth.

"You should be happy for me, for us. With this job it means that we finally can move to New York together. I mean, I was excited for you when you got a position as a paediatric doctor in New York. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"That is unfair" Sebastian said, getting agitated. "Do not put a guilt trip on me."

"I am not putting a guilt trip on you, Sebastian" Kurt retorted. "I am just stating a fact."

"Can we just do this later? I have to finish these forms for the hospital."

"No, I am your boyfriend, Sebastian" Kurt said firmly. "Why can you not just once be happy for me? We have been together for four years now and I have never once seen you support me. I supported you 100 percent throughout medical school. All I want is for you to look me in the eye and say, like you mean it, I am happy for you and I love you."

Sebastian growled and slammed a hand down on the desk.

"I will not say I am happy for you when I am not happy with the job that you got."

Kurt felt a pain in his chest. He had never seen Sebastian so tense and angry before, especially not towards him. Add the fact that he was not happy with something that they were banking on three months ago made him ache.

"What do you mean you are not happy? I came to you three months ago with this opportunity and you and I both agreed that I should do it. That it would mean that we could start our lives together in New York. That I would finally be happy! Why have you suddenly changed your mind?"

"Come on, Kurt. Who knows how many models will catch your eye at Vogue. Who knows how many models will take advantage of you and you will end up cheating on me. Why couldn't you get a job that did not involve you dressing up models for photo shoots or reviewing fashion shows?"

"Oh, you mean putting my degree to use?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "I am sorry that I am following my passions and making you insecure."

"I am not insecure"

"You just accused me of potentially cheating on you with models, and we haven't even moved to New York yet. I love you, Sebastian, and I wish I would hear that from you more often."

With that said Kurt stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. That was the first time that he had seen Sebastian so possessive and jealous over nothing. Sure there was a chance that he could be, but he had never seen it firsthand, and it wouldn't be the last time either.

* * *

_March 14, 2016_

Kurt Hummel: New York's current and most well known fashion guru, socialite, and successful editor of 'Pavarotti Magazine'. It is the hot topic of the town and word on the street is that it could become the next Vogue.

Since finishing his internship with Vogue in 2013 and getting out of a stressful and borderline abusive relationship, Kurt had the skills, means, and determination to realise his dream of starting his own magazine. What started out as a small online blog turned into a multi-million dollar magazine with almost 100 people working under him, currently rivalling Vogue itself.

_Ring...ring_

"Good morning, Pavarotti Magazine, please hold" the receptionist greeted constant callers. "Good morning, Pavarotti Magazine, please hold."

Pavarotti Headquarters, where the phones ring non-stop from 8am till 5pm, and it is stressful and busy all day long. Kurt entered the office, passing the main reception desk, as he spoke to his assistant Tina, who trailed behind him.

Tina was a good friend of his from his old high school Glee Club. She was one of the very few that did not treat him like a social outcast. In fact, she – along with the rest of the Glee Club –was the only one in the school that were kind to him. But he could have been because the Glee Club was the social reject group in the entire school.

"Can you call 'Prime' and make a dinner reservation, please?" Kurt asked, as the pair entered the office. "Make sure I get the table in the wine room. Any night next week will do."

"You are booked every night next week" Tina replied.

"Okay, then the week after" Kurt said, unfazed by the busy schedule.

The pair walked passed two stylists who were currently dressing a model for a feature article.

"This looks great" Kurt commented, stopping to look at the model. "But can we make the belt a quarter inch thicker?"

The stylists nodded their heads and went to change the belt on the girl's waist.

"Great. Thanks" Kurt added, before walking off with Tina again. "It is Finn's annual 'guys' night soon so we've got to send something funny with a card."

Kurt suddenly stopped short, causing Tina to bump into him, and he faced her.

"Cheese, he likes cheese"

"You want me to send your step-brother cheese?" Tina questioned.

"He thought he saw Jesus on a grilled cheese in high school. Trust me, he will appreciate it. Send him Manchego, no send Gouda. Gouda is a funnier cheese. That will make him laugh."

Tina nodded and wrote everything down. The two continued down the hall once again, much to Tina's dismay since the office was big enough to be a maze. They rounded a corner and saw a small discussion over a next issue cover.

"Don't forget to remind me about the conference call with Macy's," Kurt continued.

Kurt stopped short upon noticing the cover brainstorm on the monitor before the three designers.

"Guys, absolutely not," Kurt said firmly. "There is no way that model is getting on the cover of my magazine unless she gains ten pounds, minimum. She looks sick and unhealthy."

"We were just brainstorming," one of the three defended.

"Brainstorm better," Kurt demanded. "My magazine is not based on photo-shopped beauty and size zero models. Anorexia is a disease, not a fashion statement."

With that said, Kurt walked down the hall. Tina smiled to herself as she followed Kurt. That was one of the things that she loved about him. He always had his values and decorum. He would never forget his priorities and ditch his beliefs just for success.

"What do I smell?" Kurt asked, his attitude suddenly changing back to normal.

"It is your coffee," Tina answered, handing Kurt a to-go cup. "Grande non-fat mocha."

"Are you sure it is non-fat, because last time there was fat and I hate fat."

"It is definitely non-fat," Tina assured as the two entered Kurt's private office.

"What time is the movie premiere?" Kurt asked, sitting at his desk.

"8pm with the Red Carpet starting at 6pm" Tina explained.

"Alright, I only have time for one so I will do the red carpet and I am going to skip the movie. Let's call Mercedes from Entertainment to see if she'd go and review it for the next issue," Kurt said.

"Sue's not going to like that," Tina said, slightly intimidated.

"Well she works for me," Kurt responded.

It was true; half of Kurt's friends from high school now work for him at his magazine, including one of his old teachers. Sue is the magazine's 'Sue Says' section writer where she, in Kurt's opinion, basically complains about the world. Since she still resides in Ohio, Kurt is forced to conference call her once a week. He would fire her if it weren't for the fact that apart from fashion, her section of the magazine gets the most popularity. Apart from Sue, Mercedes and Tina, there were a few other McKinley alumni working for him including; Artie, who was in charge of web design, Quinn as the fashion correspondent, and Brittany as the magazine's advice columnist.

Tina nodded her head at Kurt's response and started to head out but stopped when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, and your sister-in-law, Rachel, called and asked if you could look after Lucas tomorrow."

Kurt looked up from his desk. "You're kidding?"

"No, and she was pretty insistent about it, too."

"She always is," Kurt sighed. "It is just another way to get me to like children. When is she going to learn that I am not a child person?"

"You used to be," Tina whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, not even noticing what she said.

"You could always say no, again," Tina replied, changing the topic.

"No, Rachel Hudson-Berry, Queen of New York's Broadway scene, always gets what she wants, even if it means making someone else's life miserable."

"What do you want me to tell her, Kurt?"

Kurt thought for a moment. For a number of years, Rachel and Finn had been trying every possible way for Kurt to not only interact with their son, but also interact with children, to be himself again. Ever since college his family and friends noticed a change in Kurt, a dramatic change. They called him a cold-hearted bitch, sometimes behind his back, and sometimes to his face. He had grown accustomed to that remark and it barely made him flinch now. What was there to say or do? Kurt did not see what everyone was talking about. He is the same as he always was; he always had no patience for children. Sure, whenever Rachel wanted Lucas to be held he somehow found a way around it, like spilling wine all over his new Marc Jacobs shirt, or pretending to be sick, but Kurt never thought that it was a serious issue. But still, Rachel was not the type to be ignored and definitely was not the type to give up, especially when it came to her best gay, who just also happens to be her brother-in-law too – much to Kurt's dismay. What is Kurt supposed to do? Ignore her for the rest of his life with her nagging him 24/7?

"Tell her I'll do it," Kurt answered finally. "If nothing else, it gets her off my case for once."

All of New York knows the name; Kurt Hummel. There are many things that New Yorkers have used to describe him: Fabulous, stylish, witty, intelligent, a role model, and even inspirational for young teenagers. However, behind closed doors, people that know the real Kurt also describe him as being private, headstrong, a work-a-holic, lonely, cold-hearted, and definitely not child and doctor friendly.

What made kind-hearted Kurt Hummel suddenly become closed off, icy, and hating children and doctors? Nobody, not even his family, knows. After a lot of attempts at trying to persuade Kurt's feelings and attitude about children, he still remained cold-hearted. One day, someone will melt the ice surrounding his heart and hopefully the old Kurt can return.

* * *

"Hey, Sammy, I hear that today is your birthday?"

Doctor Blaine Anderson: New York Hospital's head of paediatrics and the finest doctor in his field. All the children at the hospital love and adore Doctor Anderson while all of the parents recommend him to future and possible patients. He was one of those doctors that had the perfect bedside manner, loved and adored kids, and had the healing touch.

Ever since he was young, Blaine knew that he wanted to be a paediatric doctor. He loved kids with an absolute passion and he treated his patients like they were his own children. He would talk with them, make them laugh, and even sing to them. Throughout the hospital, Blaine was known as the singing doctor.

Blaine looked at the little four year old sitting on her mother's lap in one of the private rooms. The little girl giggled at the doctor and started squirming, causing Blaine and her mother to laugh.

"All she wanted for her birthday this year was to see her favourite doctor," the mother replied, with a smile.

Blaine blushed a little. "Oh, she gives me too much credit. I am sure I am just the distraction from her having to get a needle today."

"Not true, Doctor Anderson. Last week her father and I asked her what she wanted for her birthday, and all she said was, 'doctor sing.'"

"Yeah, yeah" Sammy said, bouncing on her mother's lap. "Sing, sing."

Blaine chuckled and kneeled in front of the little girl.

"Well, since it is a birthday girl's request," Blaine said.

So, singing is what Blaine did as he gave the little girl her injection. It didn't take too long since she was one of those rare patients that let nothing faze them, plus she was distracted by Blaine's voice. Once he was done and Sammy had her lollypop, he said his farewells and went over to the front desk for his next patient.

"You're out early," one of the nurses commented.

Blaine – who was finishing writing his notes in Sammy's file – raised his eyebrow at the woman and smirked.

"I always finish early, Santana. Surely by now you would have that figured out."

"Those ankle-biters sure do take a liking to you, don't they?"

Blaine chuckled. "The feeling is mutual. They just brighten my day."

"Speaking of brightening your day," Santana began. "How did your date go this weekend?"

Blaine sighed as he returned the file back into the filing cabinet.

"Not much to tell really."

"That bad?"

"No, it was fine, he was fine, the whole night was fine."

"And that's?"

"There was just no zing, Santana."

"Zing? Is that gay for meaning the date was not gay? Did Shelly set you up with another straight man, because she should be fired. I have the best gaydar."

"No, he was not straight. There was no zing. You know, it's that thing when you first meet someone and you feel an instant attraction?"

"The only thing I notice is how good looking they are. If I didn't know you were gay when we first met, Anderson, I would have so put the moves on you."

"Terrific," Blaine replied, sarcastically.

"With that said, Blaine, you are a bit uptight. All you do is work. You really just need to loosen up at some point. Stop trying to fix everybody. Just go out for a night, hook up with a guy, get it out of your system."

"It's not about that, Santana. I do not want to just hook up; I am not that type of guy. My roommate, yes, but not me. I want to meet someone that I can share my life with, to feel appreciated and loved. I have been looking for them forever and I haven't found them yet. Every person I go out with just sees me as the perfect arm candy because of what I do, not what I am. They do not even try to know the real me. They want to be the doctor's husband, not Blaine Anderson's boyfriend."

Santana scoffed. "All titles and not feelings?"

"Precisely"

"Then screw them," Santana snapped. "You are dashing, smart, funny, and damn good looking, hobbit. You are quite a catch. If some prissy gay cannot see that then who needs them? You've got Santana, here."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, Santana."

_'Doctor Anderson, please report to room 403. Doctor Anderson to room 403.'_

"I guess I should be going," Blaine sighed.

"Go get them, tiger," Santana winked.

Blaine laughed and he began heading towards one of the board rooms down the hall.

"So, you are on your way to meet the board?"

Blaine looked to the person walking next to him; Wesley Montgomery. Wes was Blaine's best friend from high school and became a surgeon. Sometimes Blaine would ask Wes to be the head surgeon in some of his paediatric surgeries.

"I am most certainly indeed, my friend."

"You have a spring in your step," Wes noticed.

"I am hoping that this would be the meeting where they tell me that we got our request approved."

"For the chemo machine in the paediatric cancer ward?"

"Correct."

"I am sure it would be hard to say no to, buddy."

"Thanks Wes. Shouldn't you be operating on a heart right now?"

"Patient was transferred to Doctor Hadfield, so I get to go home for the first time in 24 hours."

"Lucky"

"Please don't tell me that you have done another over night shift?"

"Um...what would you say if I told you that my night shift just started?"

"Blaine," Wes groaned. "You have barely slept in 30 hours! You have been taking cat naps on that tiny cot, plus you have skipped out on dates."

"How did this suddenly change in topic?"

"It's true! You are spending way too much time with your patients and it's working you to death."

"I will sleep when I know that they are safe."

"That cannot always happen, Blaine," Wes sighed sadly.

"But with this new chemo machine I will be one step closer," Blaine retorted.

Wes sighed sadly for his best friend. Blaine was one of those people who were only married to their jobs and made their jobs their life. Blaine always loved kids, for he was like a big kid himself so he had a special passion for helping kids, but he also had a personal attachment to it too. When he was a kid, he and his brother had a best friend, known him since they were in day-care, but unfortunately he was diagnosed with cancer and passed away when they were entering year 3 at school. From that point on, Blaine made it his mission to help kids, even if it meant blocking himself out from the world outside the hospital, but he needed to learn that he should know what it is like to be loved and appreciated by people older than 12 years old. The two arrived at the room and Wes patted him on the back.

"Well, good luck," Wes said.

"Thanks"

Wes nodded and started walking down the hall.

"And get some sleep!" he shouted before leaving.

Blaine knocked on the door and walked into the boardroom. The chairman of the board motioned for Blaine to take a seat and he immediately complied.

"Doctor Anderson, do you know why you have been called before the board?" The chairman asked.

"I am hoping that it has something to do with the paediatric ward's application to upgrade the child chemotherapy machine," Blaine replied.

"You assumed correct," The chairman said.

Blaine smiled brightly waiting to hear the good news. If he weren't in a room filled with board members and businessmen, he would have done either two things; fainted or started dancing.

"Unfortunately, Doctor Anderson, the hospital does not have the necessary funds for that big of an upgrade."

Blaine's smile disappeared. There goes six months of effort and work.

"What? But what happened to the grant given by the investors?"

The board member in charge of finances shifted a little uncomfortably and decided to answer Blaine's question.

"The money from the investors was used to fund research and development for stem cells."

Blaine's mouth was open in shock and he began to stutter.

"S...stem cells?" Blaine questioned. "I agree that is a worthy department and all, but we are basically borrowing the current machine as it is. That money could have been used to save children's lives."

"Stem cells can save lives too, Blaine," the chairman retorted.

"Yes, but if we had the money then we can buy a state of the art machine. There are hundreds of chemo advances as each day progresses. Think of how many current lives we could save. We would save more lives with a new machine rather than waiting for stem cell methods to save future ones. We would also not have to worry about borrowing equipment for other hospitals out of the state."

"I am sorry, Doctor Anderson," the chairman apologised. "But the hospital simply does not have the necessary funds. We have already made our decision."

"Paediatrics only has the machine for another two months. What do we do then?"

"You are very passionate about the children, Doctor Anderson, the entire board has seen that. You are the head of paediatrics so the Board is giving you the task to bring in the necessary funds, from investors or otherwise."

"Are you serious?"

"100%" the chairman answered. "If you want this machine, Doctor Anderson, then only you can make it happen. If you can give the board the funds then we will provide paediatrics with its new chemotherapy machine. You have two months, Anderson. Do not let us down."

Blaine sighed and left the room. When he was out in the hallway, he leant back against the wall.

"So, word on the street is that you have to find an investor in two months or we lose the chemotherapy machine."

Blaine turned to his right, hoping to see that it is Wes, but saw his roommate walk up to him with a slight smirk on his face.

"How did you hear that, Sebastian? It was literally just discussed."

"The nurses know everything," Sebastian replied with a shrug.

"Santana!" Blaine yelled down the hall to his friend.

"You know you love me, favourite gay!"

Blaine chuckled and returned his attention back to Sebastian. He couldn't disagree with what he said either. Just like hairdressers, nurses love to talk and know practically everything that goes on within the hospital, even before it happens, especially if Santana Lopez was one of them. Blaine pushed himself off the wall and walked down the hall with Sebastian. Ever since Sebastian moved in with Blaine four years ago, after he joined Blaine's team, the two had become best friends, despite Sebastian's flirtatious attitude towards anything on legs.

"Unfortunately what you heard is indeed correct."

"So what are you going to do?"

The two stopped outside the cancer ward and stared at the young kids. They had so much ahead of them and did not deserve any of this. Blaine looked at his patients and felt a tug at his heart at seeing one smile brightly and playing with another child, him knowing that the kid did not have long to live without that treatment. The chemotherapy machine was the only thing that could hopefully save a few lives.

"I'm going to have to find an investor, no matter what," Blaine answered.

Blaine was not lying. He was going to help those kids. He would do anything to help them.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave your thoughts!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time :)**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! You all are awesome! Here is chapter 2 to celebrate!**

**As usual I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Football...Glee Nationals...and Sue Sylvester; what do all of these things have in common? They were all challenges that Kurt thought were the most difficult in all his life and overcame them. But today, Kurt Hummel was sadly mistaken, for nothing could prepare him for what he was witnessing right in this moment; babysitting Rachel and Finn's son.

Kurt stood in Finn and Rachel's apartment watching his frazzled brother run around the living room pointing things out, and handing things to Kurt. The place was an absolute pigsty, seriously, the ground could barely be seen. No wonder the couple was going out for the night, they clearly needed a reality check outside of the world of nappies, milk, and...babies.

"Okay" Finn said, as he ran around the living room. "Here's the nappy bag, and his bear, Mr Winky, and uh...oh bottles are in the fridge. Yeah, I think that is everything."

Kurt looked around the room, as he held some of the things Finn gave him, and raised an eyebrow at his deluded brother.

"Uh...Finn. Forgetting something?" Kurt questioned.

Finn was quiet for a moment before he realised something.

"Uh...oh, him" Finn said, pulling a blanket off the couch revealing baby Lucas. "Hi, buddy!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hey, Rachel, I don't think we are going to have a problem tonight because your husband just found your son under a blanket."

Rachel walked out of the bedroom and into the living room staring at Finn and Kurt in surprise and fear.

"Okay, well that's now the third sign that I should not leave Lucas" Rachel said frazzled.

'Here we go' Kurt thought, taking a seat on the couch next to the baby.

"Oh, what were the other two, dear Rachel?" Kurt questioned sarcastically.

"Well, let's see. The first one is: I don't want to. And, two, I'm not going" Rachel listed.

"Fine by me" Kurt said, standing up. "I don't have to babysit. It's been a pleasure, Mrs Hudson-Berry."

Kurt started heading for the front door when Finn grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from freedom.

"No way" Finn said. "Rachel and I have been waiting almost four years for you to babysit once. We just barely got you to hold your own nephew. You are staying" he then turned to Rachel. "We are going."

"Uh...did you not just hear me?" Rachel asked.

"Look, Rachel, I know it's the first time that we are leaving Lucas...with Kurt"

"Hey!"

"And I know that it is hard for you, but, Lucas is going to be fine. Kurt is going to be with him the whole time. He may not be great with kids"

"I am right here!"

"But we trust him. And remember, you have been begging him to do this since Lucas was born. But, if you are still apprehensive about it all, Burt and Carole will come up."

"Yeah, because any grandparent would just love to take a couple hours flight to New York to babysit Lucas for an evening" Kurt retorted sarcastically.

"They knew you were babysitting, and they know you hate kids, they promised to come up if need be" Finn replied.

Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"Come on, Rachel. We need a night out. Please" Finn begged. "How about you go and I will meet you at the restaurant and watch over Kurt for a few minutes to make sure everything is okay."

"Um..."

"No, really. You should go."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kurt asked.

"No" Rachel and Finn replied.

"Just go you two!" Kurt yelled, interrupting the bickering couple. "I may not like other people's kids but I like my own family's kids. I would rather look after Lucas for a few hours than have to sit here and listen to anymore bickering! Go out! Live normal lives outside of your children. The world is your oyster. Kick up your heels!"

"For a fashion editor, you really need to learn some new slang" Rachel said.

"Go!"

And that was how Kurt found himself babysitting a four year old boy on a Friday night. He sat on the living room couch watching Lucas play with a few blocks on the ground. Kurt was completely bored out of his mind. Rachel and Finn refused Kurt from doing anything work related the entire night, so he had no laptop and no pager. He was almost on his own. But they were overreacting. Kurt was perfectly capable of looking after his own nephew. Plus, he was a child once, Lucas couldn't be that hard to look after, right? Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a pull on his pant leg. He looked down and noticed Lucas pulling on the material staring up at him.

"Uncle Kurt, I'm bored" Lucas whined.

"Fantastic" Kurt said deadpanned. "You have your mother's whiney nature."

"Play with me, Uncle Kurt."

Kurt sighed and rubbed his hands over his forehead, feeling a headache already forming. He had been babysitting not even an hour and he already hated it, and clearly he was failing at it. What do kids like to do? Play...but Kurt hates board games, only clothes and singing. What did his mother use to do? The park!

"Say, Lucas, would you like to go to the park?"

Lucas' eyes instantly lit up at the prospect.

"The park? But...isn't it dark outside?"

"That makes it all the more fun!"

Kurt got up from the couch and grabbed his and Lucas' coat and headed for the park down the street. The pair walked down the foot path, with the moonlight and street lights lighting up their way. Kurt held Lucas' hand as the little boy walked on one of the walls following the path.

"Be careful up there, Lucas" Kurt said. "I don't want your mum killing me on my first time babysitting."

Lucas jumped from the wall and saw the park. He gasped excitedly and ran over to the monkey bars with Kurt following in tow. Lucas jumped on the monkey bars and started trying to jump up to grab a bar. He started whining to his uncle for help. Kurt groaned silently but picked up his nephew none the less and placed him on the monkey bars and watched him slowly making his way over to the other side.

Kurt looked around and started admiring how quiet the city had become once the sun goes down. He loved this time of night, when everything can slow down and you can be alone with your thoughts. He looked up at the moon and noticed how bright and beautiful it was. When Kurt was in college, he used to love sitting outside admiring the moon. It always inspired him and his boyfriend but now, all it does was taunt him. Thinking about the man all those years ago brought a slight pain in his chest and a stinging sensation all the way through his body. He shook his head refusing to go back to that place and remember the jerk who he gave everything to. He hated going back to his pathetic and weak self. Everything that happened only made him stronger, and now he was one of the most famous people in the fashion world and owned a multi-million dollar fashion magazine. What more could he want?

A sudden thump on the ground and a squeal pulled Kurt back to reality and turned to see his nephew lying in the sand underneath the monkey bars, clutching a distorted arm, crying bloody murder. Kurt instantly rushed over to Lucas and looked him over.

"Lucas, what happened?"

"I-I...f-f-fell..."

"Off the monkey bars?"

Lucas nodded slowly while his sobs became louder from pain. Kurt was completely frantic as he pulled out his phone and started dialling for an ambulance. After an hour of babysitting, Kurt had hurt his nephew. Rachel was going to kill him.

* * *

36 hours...that was how long Doctor Anderson had now been working at the hospital nonstop. After that meeting with the board, the rest of the afternoon had been going incredibly slow and nothing was coming into his head about raising money for the children.

Blaine slowly walked over to the nurse desk and strangely enough he found Santana still sitting there with a fresh medium drip coffee in her hand.

"I thought that you went home early this afternoon" Blaine said, accepting the coffee.

"Nah, couldn't leave you alone, especially when you have been here for two days straight" Santana said with a shrug.

"So when are you going home?"

"Whenever you are going home" Santana replied.

"You are too loyal, you know that?"

"You are the first to say that."

"And I know that I won't be the last" Blaine said, taking a sip of coffee. "What now?"

Santana pulled out a file from a pile that was sitting in front of her and handed it to Blaine.

"Four year old, Lucas was just brought in by paramedics with a distorted right arm. It is suspected that it may be broken" Santana explained, as Blaine read through the file.

"Wait, Lucas? As in Lucas Hudson-Berry?" Blaine questioned.

Santana raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Yeah...why?"

"He is one of my favourite patients" Blaine said excitedly. "I have been his doctor since the boy was born! I haven't seen him in 6 months since he got a nasty cold."

"Well, now you can help him fix a broken arm."

"Aw, kid's first broken bone."

"Yeah and he probably doesn't realise that it won't be the last" Santana joked.

Blaine laughed. "Judging by the paramedic report, it seems like I may need to have the X-ray machine booked.

Santana nodded and started booking that for Blaine as he finished his coffee, throwing it away, before taking a breath and entering one of the private rooms.

"Good evening" Blaine said, upon entering the room. "So good to see you, Lucas!"

Blaine looked up from the file in his hand and looked at the patient in the room. He saw a small little boy with dark brown hair sitting on top of the bed quietly sobbing as he clutched his right arm tightly. Blaine felt sadness seeing how much pain the child was in, even after the powerful painkillers the paramedics gave.

"I hear that you may have a broken arm. What happened to you, buddy?"

"He fell from the monkey bars in the park"

Blaine slightly jumped hearing a second voice in the room. He turned to his right and noticed another person sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Blaine had been so focused on the child before him that he completely missed another person in the room with him. As soon as Blaine saw the man, his heart stopped beating. Saying that the man was stunning was an understatement. He was breathtakingly beautiful, with his soft pale skin, like porcelain, crystal blue eyes that looked like they could give diamonds a run for their money, and a voice so melodic and haunting. In short, the man was a fallen angel and Blaine was completely star struck.

From the moment that the doctor walked into the room, Kurt immediately thought that he was handsome, but as soon as he started interacting with Lucas, he noticed that he was also caring and gentle. The doctor may not be as tall as Kurt, but he was well built and had soft brown curls drowned in hair gel. If only Kurt could see his eyes, for they were the first thing that he noticed in any guys. As soon as the words fell out of his mouth, his breath caught in his mouth seeing the warm and striking hazel eyes that fell upon him. He could stare into them forever.

Wait. Stop it, Kurt. This was a doctor, even worse, a paediatrics doctor, your arch nemesis. You do not have time for kids and you certainly do not have time for doctors, not even ones as good looking as this one. He probably isn't even gay! Kurt regained his senses and ignored the way he melted under the hazel gaze of the doctor. Doctors are only good for two things: bringing false sense of insecurity and bringing more pain into the world than getting rid of.

"Doctor?" Kurt said, confused.

Blaine's mind caught up with himself and he cleared his throat, trying to compose himself.

"I'm Doctor Anderson, but please, call me Blaine" Blaine said, holding his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt looked at it for a few seconds before he reluctantly shaking it.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt greeted.

As soon as Kurt touched Blaine's hand, he shook once and quickly retracted it like he just burnt himself. Blaine was a little thrown by Kurt's lack of sociableness but ignored it, thinking that he was worried about the child. Blaine looked at Lucas and slowly walked over to the boy.

"So, Lucas" Blaine said, gently sitting on the bed next to Lucas. "Mr Hummel tells me that you fell of the monkey bars in the park. Is that true?"

Lucas slowly nodded his head in response. Blaine smiled sadly and opened a draw and pulled out a lolly-pop for Lucas. He looked up and smiled seeing the item in Blaine's hand.

"Do you think you could smile for me, buddy? I hate seeing you so sad. I miss seeing your smile."

Lucas instantly nodded again. Blaine laughed and passed the lolly to Lucas' good hand.

"So, tell me, Mr Hummel" Blaine began as he started to carefully examine Lucas' arm. "How do you fit into Lucas' life? I am so used to seeing Finn and Rachel. I have yet to be acquainted with you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the doctor's question. He had met a doctor this polite and interested in his patients or the family before.

"I am Lucas' uncle. Finn is my step brother" Kurt answered quietly.

"Fascinating" Blaine replied honestly. "Then why haven't I seen you here with him?"

"Finn and Rachel went out and it was my first time babysitting Lucas"

Blaine laughed. "And lucky you having to take him to me with his first broken bone."

"Yeah, Rachel kind of freaked out over the phone. She and Finn are on their way."

Blaine laughed again and finished examining Lucas and getting a better look at Kurt. He noticed something in Kurt's eyes that struck him as odd. First it was the fact that there was no emotion displaying in them and the second was that they were almost glaring at him every time he spoke, that was odd. But his face showed him something that he saw many times on new parents.

"It's not your fault you know" Blaine said.

Kurt looked up from the floor and stared at Blaine in disbelief. However, he did not respond as Blaine thought he would.

"Lucas' broken arm" Blaine continued. "It wasn't your fault. It may seem like it, but it really isn't. A broken bone is like a rite of passage for children. Trust me; I have seen a few month olds that had broken bones because they were dropped down the stairs. Falling off the monkey bars is nothing new to me. I mean, I had at least four broken bones throughout my childhood."

Kurt scoffed at the doctor before him. The last thing that he needed was to be lectured or to be told his life story.

"First of all, you don't know me. And second, you don't know me."

Kurt's coldness did not affect Blaine and instead, he shrugged it off.

"You're right, I don't know you, but I know that every new parent or guardian feels every time they walk into my office" Blaine answered.

Kurt ignored Blaine's comment and rolled his eyes in response. Kurt Hummel was sure one riddle mixed up into a tight little box. Blaine sent a pager message to one of the nurses and returned his attention back to Lucas.

"Okay Lucas" Blaine said. "It seems as though you have broken your right arm, but I just need to get an x-ray of it just to be sure."

A knock on the door echoed and in walked in one of the nurses.

"This here is Santana" Blaine continued. "She is going to take you to the x-ray room while I speak to your uncle for a few minutes. Do you think you can control Santana while you are gone?"

"Stuff you, hobbit" Santana joked.

Lucas giggled at the pair's banter. The nurse's name made Kurt's ears prick up and he looked at the nurse.

"Santana Lopez?"

Santana turned and noticed Kurt standing in the room.

"No way" Santana said in disbelief. "Porcelain!"

Santana immediately ran further into the room and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

"It has been so long!" Santana added.

"I know! How are you and Brittany?"

"Same old, same old. But what about you, lady face? Still with that piece of man candy from college?"

Kurt's face immediately fallen and he took a step back from Santana, wrapping his arms around himself. Both Santana and Blaine noticed the change in Kurt's body language instantly but said nothing.

"Um...uh, no we aren't together anymore. It's just me and you know...the magazine."

"Well, having a few hot girls and guys working under you doesn't sound half bad at all" Santana smirked.

"Santana" Blaine warned, gesturing to the boy in the room.

"Right" Santana groaned and took Lucas' hand and led him to the x-ray room.

The silence in the room that followed was a little uncomfortable for Blaine's likening. He was so used to being able to talk freely to patients and their families. It was like Kurt was deliberately keeping his mouth shut being in Blaine's presence, it was so unsettling to him. However, knowing that Kurt was gay was making Blaine giddy inside. Wait, he just met the guy and was already getting giddy? It's too crazy, he barely knew the guy.

"So, why do you need me here?" Kurt asked, a little snappish.

"Just to get to know you better" Blaine replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I make it a habit to get to know the families of my patients."

"Well then I am breaking your habit."

"Why are you a little defensive with me?"

Kurt scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. It is not only you."

"Then why are you so aggressive?"

"Look, you are not my therapist or my doctor. You are my nephew's and that is all. So if you do not have any questions about my nephew's wellbeing then I will come back when you have the x-rays."

"Hold on" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's arm before he walked out of the room. "I apologise, I shouldn't have been so personal with you. You are right, I have no business asking."

Kurt eyed Blaine before looking at his arm in his hand. Blaine noticed Kurt tense up a little at his grabbing his arm. He quickly released Kurt's arm and saw him visibly relax.

"But, I do need to ask about Lucas. You said that he fell off of the monkey bars, right?"

Kurt nodded his head in response.

"Well, usually heights like that do not cause a lot of damage. Do you know if he landed on anything else?"

"No, he just landed in the sand pit."

"Alright" Blaine said, writing notes in Lucas' file.

"Anything else?"

"No, I guess that is it" Blaine said reluctantly. "But, can I ask you something?"

Kurt sighed aloud and rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I already mention that I hated it?"

"Yes, but this is about my relationship as a doctor."

"Alright" Kurt groaned.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, that was a little blunt. It's just...you seemed a little snappy towards me. Does this have anything to do with the fact that I am gay?"

"You're gay?"

"Yes" Blaine said casually.

To say that Kurt was speechless was an understatement. He never thought that the doctor was gay, sure he hoped, wait no, bad thoughts! Sure, he suspected it, but he was never one to judge.

"Since my old high school friend revealed about me having a college boyfriend, you should probably be already aware that I have no issue with that fact."

Blaine blushed at Kurt's truth. He was so silly and oblivious sometimes.

"You're right. Sorry."

A few awkward minutes of silence between the two was followed before it was interrupted by Santana and Lucas returning with an x-ray. Santana left the boys alone while Lucas sat in Kurt's lap as Blaine examined the x-ray.

"Yep, you have your first broken bone, Lucas" Blaine announced.

Lucas whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry, champ" Blaine assured Lucas. "It's not as bad as you think. We just give you a cool coloured cast, of your choice, that stays on your arm for a couple of weeks to heal, while all of your friends and family can sign their names on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I remember when I broke my wrist as a child and all of my friends and teachers signed it. I was quite popular for a few weeks as they all signed it."

As much as it pained Kurt to admit it, Blaine was pretty amazing with the kids. He could see why Rachel and Finn raved about Lucas' doctor. But, Kurt would never admit it or praise it aloud. It would just be his little secret. After a couple more minutes, Rachel and Finn arrived at the hospital at followed Blaine and Lucas to get his arm casted. Kurt sat in the waiting room waiting for his family. He always hated hospitals since his mother passed away and his father had a heart attack but he felt that he should be there for when Rachel and Finn came out with Lucas, it was the least that he could do, he thought.

"I never thought I would see the day" a smug voice said. "Kurt Hummel has a rugrat."

Kurt immediately tensed at the familiar voice. He stared down at the ground refusing the person's gaze.

"Sebastian Smythe" he cringed.

Sebastian chuckled upon noticing Kurt's apprehension towards his sudden presence. He sat down next to Kurt who shuffled further down the couch.

"So lovely to see you again, Sunshine" Sebastian said, caressing his chin.

Kurt immediately slapped Sebastian's hand away and moved over into another chair, trying to get as far from him as possible.

"I am not your sunshine" Kurt hissed.

"But you always made a habit of brightening my day, and you just did it again today."

"Perhaps you didn't get the memo, I have been breaking a lot of bad habits with doctors lately."

Sebastian laughed. "I noticed when you brought in your rugrat to see Doctor Anderson."

Kurt whipped his head back to Sebastian gave him a death stare.

"One; he is not a rugrat, and two; he is my nephew, not my son" Kurt said angrily. "Kids and I don't always see eye to eye."

"Oh, I am very much aware of that fact, Sunshine" Sebastian said.

"Stop calling me that" Kurt demanded.

"But you said that only I could call you that once upon a time."

"Yeah, and look at where that got me. Things change, so you should start learning from your past mistakes, God knows I have."

"Ooh, someone is a little touchy aren't they?"

"Don't you have a patient that has the misfortune to trust their lives with you?"

"Perhaps" Sebastian shrugged. "But reminiscing with you is a lot more fun."

"Look, I told you to get lost once, I am more than prepared to say it again."

"What happened that made you such an...ice queen?"

"You happened."

"You flatter me; Sunshine, but I take no credit in your reign of ice and bitterness."

"Get lost!" Kurt yelled, causing a few unwanted stares.

"No can do" Sebastian replied, unfazed by Kurt's outburst. "I am here in New York to stay."

"Why? You should be in Ohio! Do you make it a mission in life to torment me?"

"Ooh that is tempting" Sebastian said, and he got up from his chair. "But lucky for you, I did not know that you moved out to New York. I was offered a position here by the Board three years ago.

Sebastian walked over to Kurt and kneeled before him, who just stared at the ground. He placed his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"It was just luck that I finally ran into you again."

"Don't touch me" Kurt hissed, shoving Sebastian away from him.

Sebastian stood up and smirked down at Kurt.

"Retract the claws, Sunshine" Sebastian smirked. "Because like it or not, I am here to stay."

With that, Sebastian's pager went off and he walked away from Kurt to attend to his patients. Kurt sat in his chair with his arms wrapped around himself. He felt completely vulnerable and exposed in that moment. He had never been so angry before and seeing Sebastian again just brought back all those feelings of fear, heartache, and anger. This was not how things were supposed to turn out. Kurt deliberately moved out to New York to forget about his past and make a new life for himself. He succeeded but the return of the man who almost destroyed everything made Kurt freak, because at any moment, Sebastian could ruin everything that Kurt spent years building.

"Kurt"

Kurt jumped out of his chair and saw Blaine walking over to him with Rachel, Finn, and Lucas in tow. He quickly wiped the tears that he could feel starting to form in his eyes. He spent years perfecting his persona and he was not going to give up now. Blaine walked right up to Kurt and noticed the slight redness and wetness in his eyes.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Kurt's eyes moved slightly past Blaine to notice Sebastian leaning against the nurse's desk smirking at him Kurt felt himself shudder a little and looked at Blaine.

"I'm fine, Doctor Anderson" Kurt answered, becoming cold.

"I told you, Kurt, call me Blaine" Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt ignored Blaine's request. "I prefer Doctor Anderson, since we are in a professional acquaintance."

Blaine felt a little disappointed when Kurt became more rigid than before.

"Uncle Kurt"

Kurt looked down at his nephew and saw his right arm encased in a dark blue cast with a signature already on it; Blaine's signature.

"Doctor Blaine signed my cast" Lucas said happily.

"That's...great, Lucas" Kurt said hesitantly. He looked up at Finn and Rachel. "I am so sorry about this. I should have watched him a lot better."

"Kurt, kids will always do stupid things. They fall, they hurt themselves, no biggy" Finn dismissed.

"But you trusted me with your son and I go and break his arm."

"Well, we should have believed you when you said that you were not ready to look after him" Rachel said sadly. "But Lucas did have a good time with you tonight, and Finn and I still do want you to babysit him. He loves his Uncle Kurt, or as he put it, Fun Uncle Kurt."

"He said that?"

"Yeah, Uncle Kurt! You are fun" Lucas interrupted.

"But...I just..." Kurt stuttered.

"How about this," Blaine began as he pulled out a business card and writing down on it. "Here is my contact and if you ever feel nervous or have any questions when you are babysitting Lucas, give me a call."

Kurt looked at the card and noticed that Blaine had written his mobile number along with his hospital contact number. This confused him since he had never met a doctor who would take such an interest in their patients. Sebastian was never that willing to help kids before, let alone the patient's family.

"Great idea, Blaine" Rachel agreed.

"No offence, Doctor Anderson, but I highly doubt that I would be looking after a child any time soon."

Blaine laughed at Kurt, expecting that kind of reaction, but he did notice that he didn't return the card to him. That is a positive in his books.

"Well, if you change your mind, the offer is there" Blaine said. He then turned to Lucas and his parents. "And I will see you little buddy in six weeks to take that cast off."

"Bye Doctor Blaine" Lucas said.

Blaine ruffled Lucas hair, shacked Finn's hand, and made his departure to his next patient.

Once Blaine was gone, Finn took Lucas from Rachel and went to go fill out the remaining paperwork, leaving Rachel alone with Kurt.

"Rachel, I really am sorry about how I let Lucas hurt himself tonight. I mean, you trusted me and I let you down."

Rachel held up her hand to Kurt, indicating to stop.

"Don't worry about that. What I am worried about is the cold way you acted towards the cute doctor."

"I was not cold"

"You totally were! You were standoffish to him at first but when we came back from getting the cast, you were completely cold and rude to him. What happened to you while we were gone?"

Kurt looked behind him and noticed Sebastian had left.

"...Nothing..." Kurt lied.

"Oh come on, Kurt" Rachel whined. "You had a doctor standing there offering to help your weird negativity towards children and you go and act all cold. Surely something happened."

"Look, Rachel, just drop it!" Kurt snapped. "I just want to leave."

"Not until you tell me why you were completely rude to the cute doctor!"

"He was not cute"

"Oh really? Because I noticed the way your eyes slightly widened whenever he talked to you or smiled at you. I am not stupid. You totally thought that he was good looking, plus he is gay and single."

"So? Who cares?"

"Clearly you do."

"I do not! I know what you are doing, and you are not going to set me up with Doctor Anderson."

"Why? What is so wrong with him?"

"Nothing"

"Liar! You have an issue with him the moment you saw him, that much was clear."

"There is nothing wrong with him."

"There is and you are holding it against him."

"Rachel, just leave it alone."

"No, what is your problem."

"I don't want you setting me up with him."

"Why?"

"Because he is a doctor" Kurt yelled.

Rachel slammed her mouth shut, surprised by Kurt's outburst. She looked at him and noticed him slightly panting and his eyes started to show hurt in them, a real emotion that she hadn't seen if a few years.

"I refuse to date doctors, and even worse, I hate to date Doctor Anderson, the head of Paediatrics. You cannot make me."

"You prejudice, judgemental person" Rachel said, disappointed. "You refuse to be at least friendly to someone because of their occupation? I cannot believe you."

"Just leave me alone, Rachel. I told you why, now leave it."

"Not when I am just getting started."

"Look, everyone knows that there are two things that I hate; kids and doctors. All of a sudden in walks Blaine Anderson, Paediatrics Doctor, head doctor in fact.

"I am not asking you to date him, even though you two would be supremely perfect together, and I have thought so ever since Lucas was born. I just want you to be polite since I am expecting you to be looking after Lucas a lot more."

"No. I came here for Lucas and that is it. I refuse to be polite to the man whose life is about the two things that I hate."

With that said, Kurt took one last look at Rachel before he stormed out of the hospital to head home. Rachel stood in the waiting room watching her best friend leave and she felt pity for him. He became so cold after college and it was all directed at doctors and children. What is so wrong with that? Rachel made it a mission to find out.

"Maybe the thing you hate is the one thing you need most" Rachel whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian Smythe absolutely loved his job. He always had a special connection with kids so whenever he was asked what he wanted to be as an adult, he always said paediatrics doctor. Now, after a few years apart, he also got to run into Kurt Hummel. This was his lucky day. He once loved Kurt; that much he would admit only to himself, but since they ended things all those years ago, he never found a reason why he should love again, it was pointless to him, and Kurt showed Sebastian that. It was a lot of work, which is why Sebastian's relationships never last longer than a month; he would have fun then leave before things got too serious. He did like messing with other people though, and now he could seek revenge on Kurt, it really was his lucky day.

Sebastian noticed Blaine hand a card to Kurt before leaving the little family. That is where he saw an opportunity. The children need a chemotherapy machine and Kurt was so easy to manipulate. Perfect. He walked up to Blaine who was heading to tend to another patient.

"So, I noticed that you were talking to Kurt Hummel" Sebastian said, casually.

"How do you know Kurt Hummel?"

Sebastian stopped short along with Blaine and stared at him. Had his roommate been living under a rock? Sure Sebastian knew Kurt personally, but he also knew of the man's recent success.

"How do you not know Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"

Sebastian scoffed at him. "Kurt Hummel is the editor and founder of 'Pavarotti Magazine', the magazine that I noticed is littering our living room."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Are you telling me, that the man that I was just speaking to, the man who's nephew I have been treating since he was born, is the genius behind my favourite magazine?"

"That is correct" Sebastian replied.

"But...what?"

"Quite a sight isn't he?"

"You are not kidding! He is like an angel."

Sebastian cringed at Blaine's gushing over his ex-boyfriend; of course he didn't know that though. Sebastian never talked about his love life with Blaine.

"Okay, hold on there, Romeo" Sebastian said.

"Sorry, it's just, I have heard of Kurt Hummel but I never realised that Kurt was him. But why is he so...

"Cold?"

"Yeah"

"People talk about Kurt Hummel. They call him the latest thing in fashion and all of that, but they also mention how he kind of is romantically distant."

"How do you mean?"

"You saw it. Hummel has a stick up his ass and never lets anyone, outside of friends and family, get close to him. He keeps everyone at a distance, never lets anyone into his heart."

"Has he ever?"

'_Yes' Sebastian thought. But he couldn't say that to Blaine and ruin his plan._

"I do not know. I remember going to college with him but...not many people know."

"You went to college with him?"

"Knew of him in a sense. But anyway, his whole life revolves around work and he takes that super seriously."

"That must be such a lonely life" Blaine said sadly.

"Yeah, but do you know what I heard from the nurses?"

"What?"

"Apparently, according to Santana, she went to high school with Hummel and he was always so outgoing and friendly to everyone but along the way, before the magazine, he suddenly became distant and started shutting people out. According to gossip, he has a huge hatred to doctors and children."

"You're lying"

"I wish I wasn't" Sebastian retorted.

"But why does he hate doctors and children?"

"Nobody knows exactly. But the reason why I asked about Hummel is because of your predicament."

"What do you mean?"

"The children, Blaine, that is what I am talking about. Geez, can you ever keep you?"

Blaine scowled. "Thanks, 'Bas."

"Shut up. You need an investor for the children's ward, and Kurt Hummel can be that. He is widely successful. He has a lot of money, a large reader basis, and I hear, if there is a crack in his emotional wall, he is very charitable. Last year he donated $800,000 to help hunger issues in poorer countries. The man may come across as an ice queen, but he actually cares about people."

"And your point in telling me this is?"

"If you can get to know Kurt more, show him what the children ward is like, you know, get him to warm up to children and see how tough they have it, it may encourage him to donate to the hospital so that we can get them a chemotherapy machine."

"But isn't that...I don't know, taking advantage of his kindness?"

"It is if you do not mention the fact that the kids will be losing something that can help save them."

"It just doesn't feel right, 'Bas. It just seems like I would be using Kurt."

"You told me yourself that you would do whatever it takes to help these kids. I give you the perfect option and you go and flip out? Look, you have two months Blaine. What other option do you have?"

Blaine kept silent as he thought about his friend's suggestion. He does have a good point; Kurt would be the perfect donor for the hospital, but would it be crossing a line from appealing to their kind heart to taking advantage and manipulating?

"What other choice do you have?"

"Surely there is another way."

"Not that we both see right now. I am not saying that you should date the guy and use him for money. Just take him to coffee or give him a tour of the place, enlighten him on how much the children need this opportunity. That is not taking advantage, it is just showing reality."

"Let me think about it, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and watched Blaine walk into an elevator to another floor of patients. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Sebastian fist pumped the air and chuckled himself.

"Kill two birds with one stone: Kids get a piece of equipment, and I can watch Kurt squirm."

* * *

It had been a week since Kurt had taken his nephew to the hospital. Lucas seemed to be enjoying all of the attention he was receiving for his cast. So far he had half of the cast filled with his friends' signatures. However, now more than ever, Rachel had been calling Kurt nonstop to ask to babysit Lucas, much to his dismay. Once Rachel saw Kurt become more aggressive that night at the hospital she was more determined than ever before. He loved his nephew but he just couldn't handle looking after him for more than an hour. He already broke the kid's bone, what else could he do? Worse, that is what. Kurt sat in his board meeting later that week with all of his staff organising next month's issue.

"Alright" Kurt said, looking at his staff. "Tell me what you all have got for me."

"Well" Quinn began. "Since next month is the start of Spring, I was thinking of doing a whole article on the latest Spring fashion, you know, floral prints and hats."

"Didn't we do that last Spring?" Kurt sighed, slumping in his chair.

"But in two weeks there will be a fashion show in Macy's with the theme being all Spring wear. I could go there and get a feel for the in-style of the season."

"Hey, Little Miss Peroxide" Sue interrupted. "That is a terrible idea."

Kurt groaned and rubbed his eyes. This was one of those unfortunate monthly meetings that Sue was actually in New York, and not just some annoying voice through the phone. He hated to admit it, but he actually missed having to listen to Sue on the phone where he had the option of hanging up and blaming bad service. But no, every second meeting, there she was, as annoying and rude as ever.

"I don't think so, Sue" Kurt said. "It just needs work. How about, Quinn, you go to the fashion show, see the latest fashions, but then you do research on getting those same looks with less money."

"You mean getting that fashionable look on a small income?" Quinn asked.

"Exactly"

"I'll do it" Quinn said happily, taking down notes.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Well if Peroxide can go to a fashion show for research, then I should go to the cheerleading competition in Orange County next month."

"And the purpose would be?"

"Stake out the flaws in all routines" Sue shrugged.

Kurt sighed angrily and rubbed his forehead. "Sue, you already did that...twice. I am not sending you to OC just because you want to go. Yes, you bring in a lot of the cheerleading readers out there but we cannot reuse old topics. What is wrong with you just going to local competitions here and writing about using old moves, or special equipment, instead?"

A knock on the door interrupted them and Tina quietly walked in.

"So sorry to interrupt, but Kurt, there is someone on the phone for you" Tina said.

"Who is it?"

"Rachel" Tina replied hesitantly.

"What does Lady Midget want?" Sue asked.

"She wants Kurt to babysit Lucas again" Tina explained.

"Tell her to stop asking, Tina. I am in the middle of a meeting" Kurt informed.

Tina left and exited the room.

"Right, sorry everyone, where were we?"

"We were at the part where I was going to prove my theory that those constricting panted legs you call pants are responsible for your insanity in not letting me go to Orange County."

"Sue, it has not even been 10 minutes and you already have surpassed your annual meeting insult quota. If you insult another one of my staff in this meeting you are out."

"That was not part of the agreement" Sue hissed.

Another knock interrupted and Tina walked in again.

"What now, Tina?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

"Kurt, sorry, but it is Rachel again. She really wants to talk to you immediately."

"Tell her no. She needs to learn that I am not always there at her beckon call" Kurt responded, forcefully.

Tina nodded and left again. Before Kurt could continue, Tina walked in again.

"No Tina!"

"I'm really sorry, but, uh, Kurt"

"What now?" Kurt yelled.

"Rachel is here with Lucas and she basically dumped him off in your office and left."

The entire board room was dead silence. Kurt stared at his assistant in shock for a couple of seconds before remembering the power of speech.

"You're kidding right?"

"Uncle Kurt!"

Tina was pushed aside from the door and in ran little Lucas and jumped into his uncle's lap. He turned to everyone in the room and waved to them all.

"Since when did Lady Trousers like children?" Sue questioned.

"When was he able to hold one for more than a second, more like" Artie said.

"Uncle Kurt babysat me last week" Lucas replied happily.

Again, the whole boardroom was dead silent. No one had ever seen Kurt hold an infant for that long with freaking out or having to pass them off to someone else.

"Tina, take my nephew and please look after him until my meeting is over."

"No problem" Tina said and she took Lucas away and left the room.

Everyone was silent again. Sue was about to open her mouth when Kurt beat her to it.

"Shut up, Sue."

This was going to be a long day, Kurt thought. When got his hands on Rachel Berry, he didn't care who she was married too, she was going to be in for a world of pain.

* * *

'Hey, you have reached Rachel, please leave a message'

Kurt ended the call and groaned. It had been two hours since Rachel had literally dumped her son in Kurt's office. He had Tina keep him occupied throughout the meeting by letting him colour-in but now he had to take him to the coffee shop down the street for lunch.

"You okay, Uncle Kurt?" Lucas asked, looking up from his plate of sandwiches and a hot chocolate.

"Why did you mother bring you to my office?"

Lucas shrugged. "She said daddy needed her help and no one else could look after me. I think it was important."

"Of course it was" Kurt sighed.

'_Everything was important to Rachel Berry.'_

Kurt slowly nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. The coffee shop door jingled when someone walked in and Lucas immediately smiled.

"Doctor Blaine" Lucas called.

Kurt turned his head and noticed that Blaine had indeed entered the coffee shop and was, unfortunately because of his nephew, walking over to their table.

'_Oh my god. No, please, why does this always happen to me? Oh crap, he's coming over here. No, no, no...NO!'_

"Hey Lucas" Blaine answered. "How is your arm?"

'_Damnit, Lucas' Kurt hissed internally._

"It's okay. You were right; I am popular with this cast."

Blaine laughed. "And I notice that you are here with your Uncle."

'_Nice job, Sherlock.'_

"Yeah" Lucas replied. "He let me stay at his office."

Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt who just gave a small forced one in return. Apparently the two boys had not noticed Kurt's internal battle and thoughts.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine greeted.

"Doctor Anderson" Kurt replied.

"We aren't in a professional atmosphere, Kurt. Maybe you could call me Blaine?" Blaine asked, slightly hopeful.

'_I doubt it.'_

Kurt didn't open his mouth and just replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Want to join us?" Lucas asked.

'_Shit. Say no, please say no.'_

Kurt looked at his nephew and felt himself tense. Blaine smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"That's very nice of you, buddy, but I do not want to impose on your uncle."

'_Finally! Someone up there likes me!'_

"You're not imposing" Lucas replied.

Internally Kurt felt himself deflate at Lucas' response.

'_You are so your father's child, never knowing when to keep quiet.'_

"Lucas, I think Doctor Anderson may have some patients waiting for him" Kurt said, praying that his nephew would take the hint.

"Actually I am on a lunch break" Blaine answered.

Kurt mentally scoffed and groaned.

'_Can't anyone take a hint?' Kurt thought mentally._

"Join us!" Lucas repeated.

Kurt saw the hope in his nephew's eyes and knew that he was just as persistent and determined as his mother. He would always get what he wants so there was just no point in denying him.

"Listen to the boy, Doctor Anderson" Kurt sighed, not looking at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt with surprise.

"Are you sure, Kurt?"

'_No' Kurt thought._

"Yes" Kurt replied.

"Alright, but let me get a coffee first and I'll join you."

'_Oh goodie' Kurt thought, watching Blaine go to get his order._

"Isn't Doctor Blaine the coolest, Uncle Kurt?"

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to praise someone who he felt did not deserve it. But although he knew of Blaine's profession and he knew the collective attitude that they have, but he did not know Blaine Anderson.

"I don't know him well enough, Lucas" Kurt replied.

"Maybe now you can, Uncle Kurt"

"I think he would like to talk to you first, buddy."

"He can know was both."

"Now is not a good time, Lucas. I can get to know him later."

"How about we change that?"

'_Ears dropping...rude much?'_

Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine was back with his coffee in hand.

"Sit with me, Doctor Blaine" Lucas said, moving down the booth to make room.

Blaine nodded and took the space next to Lucas.

"Thanks for the invitation, Lucas" Blaine thanked, with a smile.

'_Man, does this guy ever have a frown on his face' Kurt wondered. 'It's like all he sees are rainbows and butterflies. It is okay to frown once in a while, Doctor.'_

"But please, outside of the hospital, people call me Blaine."

"Okay, Blaine" Lucas said. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Like I said, I am on my lunch break, and this place just happens to make the best coffee in the city. It reminds me of 'The Lima Bean' back home in Ohio."

Kurt chocked slightly on his coffee causing Lucas and Blaine to stare at him. He took a moment to calm himself before he quietly apologised.

"Everything okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Yeah, just, I did not know that you were from Ohio" Kurt replied, his throat horse.

"Technically I am from Westerville in Ohio. My friends and I would always spend our free time in that coffee house."

"Uncle Kurt is from Ohio too, Blaine" Lucas explained.

"Really now" Blaine replied, more interested.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I'm from Lima."

"That is so coincidental" Blaine cooed.

"I'm sure it is" Kurt said sarcastically, and took a sip of coffee.

"My uncle can also sing!" Lucas exclaimed happily.

"Lucas" Kurt hissed, slightly angry.

Lucas did not notice Kurt's anger towards him spilling so much information to Blaine.

"He was in Glee Club back home. He won and came here" Lucas continued.

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "Wait, your Glee Club won Regionals and got to go to New York for Nationals? That is amazing. Was it the McKinley High New Directions?"

"Yes!" Lucas answered before Kurt could respond.

"Wow, I was the lead soloist of the Dalton Academy Warblers in Westerville. I think our two clubs versed each other in Regionals."

"You don't say" Kurt continued, bored out of his mind.

Kurt was now having second thoughts about indulging Lucas and inviting Blaine to join them. He was completely bored out of his mind and he wanted so badly to leave before something bad happened, just like he was predicting. Kurt's theory that he lived by was that nothing good came from being around doctors. His mother died in the hospital, his father had a heart attack, and...college.

"Really! You guys did the original songs, right?"

"So you did notice us" Kurt said deadpanned.

"Wow, it is such a small world."

"Not really" Kurt hissed.

That attitude Blaine definitely noticed. He looked at Lucas he was happily sitting next to him swaying his legs back and forth.

"Hey, Lucas, why don't you go get yourself a cookie, my treat" Blaine suggested, handing Lucas some money.

"Thanks Blaine" Lucas cheered, before going under the table and running up to the counter.

"You didn't have to do that" Kurt said.

"Of course I did" Blaine rebutted. "I needed to talk to you."

Kurt sighed. "And why is that?"

"You clearly have a problem with me, Kurt."

"I do not"

"Oh really? So all of the snippy remarks, the disinterest in conversation, you rolling your eyes, are just your twisted way of being nice to me?"

"So everyone you meet is supposed to act a certain way around you because you're a doctor? Sorry but that is not my style."

"No, your style seems to be judging people before you get to know them."

"I am not judging."

"Yes you are. For some reason, ever since we met, you have some problem with me. Clearly it is not my being gay. So what is it?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does when you are taking an attitude with me around your nephew. Like it or not, Kurt, I am your nephew's doctor and if your brother and sister-in-law have it their way, you will be babysitting Lucas a lot more so you should get used to me. I haven't done anything wrong by you, and I just want to know why you have a problem with me."

"You do not know me, Blaine. I don't have to sit here and be lectured and practically interrogated for details about my personal life. Yes, I used to sing. Yes, I am gay. And yes, our schools competed in Regionals in high school, but that is all you are getting from me."

"Look, I am not asking for much Kurt. I deal with so many important things on a day-to-day basis, and all I am asking for is for you to show me a little politeness whenever I am around."

"Because all doctors think that they are all high and mighty that we should all bow down at their feet. I am sure you have important things to deal with, like paper work, giving disease ridden injections, but I am not going to give you the satisfaction because you think you deserve it."

"What I do not deserve is to be getting hate from you when you won't take the time to know me before you judge me. I had a lot of that when I came out in high school and I refuse to sit back and take it now."

"Yeah? Well you are not the only one who has had it tough in high school, Doctor Anderson" Kurt hissed, standing from his seat. "People like you act all nice and friendly just to gain their trust and then once we let you in, bam! You walk all over us because you think you have the authority because you can control life and death in the palm of your hands. So excuse if I am not willing to gush over you because you give a smile or a lolly pop. I have a reason not to like you, which is my business, and I refuse to take down my walls just to make yourself look better. Get over yourself, Doctor!"

Blaine and Kurt stared at each other, the awkward silence hovering in the air. To say Blaine was speechless by Kurt's outburst was an understatement. He felt anger for Kurt's judgement but also pity for the man for he now realised that something happened in his past made him lose trust in everyone outside of family and friends.

"Uncle Kurt"

The pair broke their gaze to look at the slightly timid child standing by the table, a cookie in his hands.

"Lucas, we're leaving" Kurt said.

"But, I want to stay with Blaine."

"My lunch break is over, and I have to return to the magazine."

"But-"

"Now, Lucas."

Kurt picked up his shoulder bag and grabbed Lucas' hand before heading out of the coffee house without so much as a word said to Blaine. Blaine sat at the table for a few moments completely blown away at Kurt's departure. He slumped back in his seat feeling emotionally exhausted. He had never gotten so angry at someone before, but worse, he had never seen a more broken man before. The doctor in him was begging him to go and chase the man to fix him, while the man inside of him wanted to be mad at him. The only thing that Blaine knew for sure was that if he had any hope of getting Kurt to help the hospital, he needed to work a lot harder to gain his trust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or favourited this story so far! You guys are supremely awesome :)**

**This chapter is where you see Kurt show some real emotion and get into more drama! I hope that you all like it and leave a review :) I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

**I hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

Stephen King once said that 'the trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool.' One can so easily be betrayed by those closest to them because they trusted them most in the world. Kurt Hummel knew this life lesson and for that, he would always have a wall around his heart. Blaine Anderson on the other hand had yet to discover the meaning behind Stephen King's words. He was one of those people that only gave out mistrust to those who had done him wrong. To him, after his encounter with Kurt, he felt like the man could not be trusted since he seemed like he would do anything to keep himself protected, and that was a mystery that even Blaine could not understand. What Blaine did not realise was that Kurt was not the one who should be mistrusted, for anyone of his acquaintances had the power to use his generosity of spirit against him.

"Woah, what has gotten you so down?" Santana asked, when she saw Blaine storm back into the hospital.

Blaine sighed and lent against the nurse desk, his head in his hands.

"I just ran into Kurt Hummel on my lunch break" Blaine answered.

"And that is a bad thing? Porcelain is one of the friendliest guys I know."

"Friendly? You call being verbally abused because I am a doctor and being judged before getting to know me, friendly? Sorry Santana but what I saw today was not friendly."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" Blaine replied, slightly offended. "He was giving me the cold shoulder the whole time, while in front of his nephew, and he expected me to sit there and take it. He barely knows me and he says that I act all high and mighty because of my degree and profession."

"Oh" Santana said slowly, letting Blaine's words sink in. "Kurt went into ice queen mode."

"You could say that. Just, I don't get him, Santana. It is like he thinks I am going to hurt him just because I am a doctor. It's worse because I am a doctor for children; I get more of an attitude. I have been nothing but friendly to him. What have I done?"

Santana sighed and looked deadly into Blaine's eyes. She knew that she should keep her mouth shut at this point but she could tell that he and Kurt had an instinct connection, whether Kurt wanted to admit it or not.

"I'm going to tell you something, Frodo" Santana began. "But I need to ask you something first."

"And what is that?"

"Why do you care? I mean, why do you care that he acts cold towards you? Why does it bother you so much that he has a dislike in you?"

"I...I-I...um"

"Do you have a thing for Porcelain?" Santana smirked.

"H-He is the uncle of one of my patients. I couldn't"

"But you didn't say no though"

"It's illogical-"

"Why? He's not your patient. He is not immediate family. He is the uncle and he barely babysits the kid anyway. I knew from the minute I walked into that examination room that you were attracted to Hummel. Don't try to deny it. I overheard you with the meerkat."

"His name is Sebastian"

"Don't care and you're avoiding the question."

"Alright, yes, I thought that Kurt was amazing."

"I think the phrase that you said to Sebastian was that he was a fallen angel."

Blaine groaned.

"I bet you want to hear Kurt do that" Santana smirked, pointing to Blaine.

"Santana!"

"Just call it as I see it" Santana shrugged. "But seriously, if you are calling him an angel, why are you avoiding? There is some chemistry there."

"It would be inappropriate"

Unbeknownst to the pair, Sebastian was standing on the other side of the wall happening to overhear the entire conversation.

'_Blaine is gaining feelings for Kurt. This is turning out way better than what I expected. Hopefully they get together and I can drop Blaine's money scheme on him. Life is so good!'_

"Like I said, he isn't immediate family. Listen, Kurt is a catch. He is a very loveable guy and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was crazy about you too. But for some reason he is refusing to admit it. I have known the both of you for a long time and I know that you two would great together."

"Even if I was to accept your theory about the two of us, Kurt completely hates my guts."

"That is his defence mechanism. For some reason, something or someone has made him this way. If you really want to have a 'fallen angel' for a boyfriend, or at least as a friend, you need to gain his trust. Slowly chip away at the ice around his heart. It doesn't take a lot to make someone smile."

"And what do you suggest, Santana?"

* * *

Kurt sighed to himself now having the office all to himself that afternoon. After returning from his disastrous lunch break with Lucas and Blaine, he had finally gotten a hold of Rachel, who had to pick Finn up since his car broke down – which is not an emergency – and got her to pick up her nephew. Now it was three o'clock and Sue also went back to Ohio so everyone was a lot calmer. Kurt finally had the time to be alone with his thoughts. He picked up a large folder that contained a draft of next month's issue. He skimmed through the folder, writing notes all over the pages with post it notes. Before he knew it, a knock suddenly appeared, breaking Kurt's concentration.

"Kurt, there is someone here to see you" Tina said. "Should I send them in?"

'_Who will visit me at work, aside from Rachel? I have no meetings for the rest of the afternoon.'_

"Alright" Kurt sighed, putting his stuff away.

Within a few seconds, his office door opened and in walked none other than Doctor Anderson. Kurt's eyes widened upon seeing the doctor who he had yelled at a few hours prior. Blaine smiled at Kurt but he barely noticed when he saw a cup of coffee in one hand and a bunch of forget-me-not flowers.

"They didn't have blue roses at the florist so I got you these" Blaine said, a little embarrassed. "The crystal blue in them matches your eyes."

Kurt was quiet for a few seconds, just staring that the random act of kindness on Blaine's behalf. He had never met someone who got him flowers before. Blaine chuckled out of embarrassment and he placed the flowers and coffee on Kurt's desk in front of him. Kurt hesitantly held the coffee and took a small sip. He was quite surprised when he tasted the familiar flavour.

"Non-fat mocha" Kurt said shocked.

"I hear it is your favourite coffee."

"It is" Kurt said.

Silence fell upon the two men. They didn't know what to say each other. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair for he had never been in this situation before. No one ever cared to bring him flowers or remember his coffee order outside of friends, in fact, he had never told Blaine his coffee order.

"Doctor Anderson, why are you here?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"I came here to apologise" Blaine replied.

"Apologise?"

'_Of course there was a catch. No one would willingly bring me something so nice without an ulterior motive or to butter me up.'_

"For my behaviour over lunch" Blaine added. "You were right; I had no business getting so personal in your life. I just felt like you decided to hate me from the moment we met. I am not trying to hurt you Kurt."

'_That's what they all say.'_

"I just want us to be nice towards each other, especially for Lucas. He used to always talk about his cool Uncle Kurt so I was a little excited to finally meet you. I almost passed out when you turned out to be Pavarotti's Kurt Hummel."

'_Here we go.'_

"Let me guess, you now want dirt about the happenings of the magazine? Get a scoop to sell to the tabloids?"

"What? No! No, that's not it at all. I generally came here to apologise for my behaviour and hope that we can, I don't know, start over, for Lucas."

Kurt sat their thinking. It was true that Kurt hated Blaine from the moment he met him, and yeah what he said was a little uncalled for but Blaine did say some hurtful things too. Although he really didn't know anything so he was not to know exactly what he was saying. There was something that Kurt noticed when Blaine walked into the examination room a week ago. The aura about him was just so comforting and warm, nothing like other cold doctors. Kurt didn't want to admit it but he did feel a tad safe with this doctor, like a part of him wanted to be fixed, that he can be trusted. But Kurt had trusted before and look where that got him? He was now cold to everyone and he couldn't trust anyone. His mother's words started echoing in his head. _'Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks, but it is so worth it.'_ She is right about it being difficult, but how can it be worth it when all it does is bring heartache? He trusted his mother and her doctors but they let her die before he could say goodbye. He trusted his father's doctors and he slipped into a coma after a heart attack. He also trusted Sebastian, and he just lost hope on love. But can love and trust go hand in hand? Well, he loves Lucas and trusts him, so if he trusts Blaine, shouldn't he follow his nephew's lead?

"Apology accepted" Kurt said, breaking the silence. "And, I guess I should apologise for my behaviour too. I was a little rude to you and you did not deserve that, especially since you are lovely to my nephew."

"Does that mean that you will call me Blaine outside of the hospital?" Blaine asked hopeful.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Kurt snapped.

Kurt internally groaned noticing that his defences were going to be tough to control. Blaine noticed Kurt's attempt at trying to be a little nicer so he just laughed lightly at Kurt and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

'_Oh come on! I just accepted your apology and I gave you one in return. What more do you want?'_

"Is there anything else?" Kurt asked, still slightly annoyed but controlling his temper.

"Since the serious stuff is out of the way, I thought we could talk. Start the whole being friendly to each other phase."

"I am busy" Kurt said, now returning to his computer, hoping Blaine took the hint.

"I'll start"

Blaine did not.

"Do you know what I hate, Kurt?"

"When people can't take a hint?" Kurt replied sarcastically.

Blaine was completely oblivious to Kurt's comment, if not; he chose to ignore it and continued.

"I hate when bad things happen to good people" Blaine continued.

Kurt nodded his head, completely ignoring Blaine's random and useless rambling.

"I see so many kids and their families have bad things happen to them and they completely change character in a split second. It must be difficult having to cope with something so scarring that they feel that they should change themselves."

"Yeah" Kurt replied absently.

'_What does this have to do with you staying here?'_

"What happened to you, Kurt?"

That caused Kurt to stop cold and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted" Blaine replied with a smirk, causing Kurt to growl in response. "Now that I have your attention, I see that you haven't touched your coffee or put those flowers in a vase. I have heard that you don't have many friends."

"Is that right?"

"People call you cold."

"Well that is their opinion."

"But it does have some reliability. I can see why. It takes a certain person to see the kindness and beauty in someone when they try so hard to bury it."

"Look, Doctor Anderson, I am incredibly busy right now. What is your point? Why are you still here?"

"I want to be friends"

"No" Kurt said firmly, and returned to his computer.

"Oh, come on, Kurt. I thought we were making progress. I heard that you used to be so outgoing and carefree, now you distance yourself."

"You are not my therapist"

"No but I would like to be your friend."

"What did I just say?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Doctor Anderson. I am incredibly busy right now. Thank you for the flowers and the coffee."

Blaine sighed in defeat and decided not to press Kurt further than he already had. He stood up and left the office without another word. After a few moments of being finally alone again, Kurt looked at the coffee and flowers on his desk. He examined the items before he picked up the coffee and threw it in his rubbish bin. He then picked up the flowers and took them to Tina who he told to put them in a vase and put on her desk, not his.

* * *

"So how is it going to get the editor to trust you?" Sebastian asked Blaine, that night over drinks.

"Terrible. We yelled at each other over lunch and then when I went to apologise, he accepted it but then said nothing else. What more can I do?"

"Man you suck at this, Blaine" Sebastian said.

"What?"

"You think that your charming smile, and you buying him coffee and flowers, is going to make him instantly trust you? You really are deluded."

"How can I even tell him about the kids and how much they need the money if he wouldn't even listen to one sentence from me?"

"He is ignoring you; I think he's testing you. You need to try harder, Anderson. Keep doing what you are doing and that will make him trust you, then he will open up to you, and then you will be able to open up to him and then the kids can have their chemotherapy machine, and their money."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is not rocket science. You just need to keep proving to the man that you are someone he can trust."

"I am someone he can trust."

"Then you shouldn't be worried. Just think about what I said, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks 'Bas. You always know what to say."

* * *

So that is what Blaine did for the rest of the week. Blaine knew where Kurt went every day for his coffee break so every day he would buy his usual Medium Drip coffee, as well as a non-fat mocha, and sit at one of the tables, waiting for Kurt to show up. Every time Kurt showed up, Blaine would immediately meet him and hand him a coffee. And just like every other day, Kurt would hesitantly accept it, after a small argument over paying, and then leave after small talk.

Blaine had a pretty good feeling about the progress he was making with Kurt. So far he was able to know that Kurt's brother is really his step-brother, his dad is a mechanic with his nurse wife back in Ohio. However Blaine was confused by Kurt not taking an interest in his life in return. He never asked questions and Blaine would instead just volunteer information about himself.

Blaine walked into Kurt's building on Friday morning with another coffee in his hands. He had heard from Santana that his magazine was up for an award at the Reader's Choice Awards and he thought that a coffee would be the perfect celebratory thing. He walked up to Kurt's main floor and greeted the receptionist.

"Hi Blaine" Tina greeted warmly.

"I see that my visiting last week left an impression"

"Oh yes, especially with the flowers that you brought, they lightened up the place."

"What do you mean?"

"The flowers" Tina repeated. "Kurt said that you brought them for the office and I had them sitting here all week and they were beautiful."

Blaine was shocked. He didn't bring the flowers for the office; he brought them to lighten up Kurt's office. What was going on?

"Um...that's great."

"Yeah, it is. Everyone wore a smile at the sight of those flowers, everyone except for Kurt. I think there is something wrong with him. The flowers didn't cheer him up and then every day I find a full cup of coffee in the bin. Coffee usually cheers him up."

"Wait, he throws away a full coffee? Not even half empty?"

"No. It is really odd."

Blaine was now fuming. He had been so friendly towards Kurt, bringing him flowers and coffee, and he goes and chucks them away like they were meaningless? That is just beyond rude.

"Is Kurt in at the moment?"

"Yeah he is. Rachel came by and literally dumped Lucas on him again, begging him to take him over night, but I'm sure Lucas wouldn't mind seeing you."

Blaine nodded and headed for Kurt's office. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard Kurt's reply. When he walked in he was completely stunned. Kurt was sitting cross-legged on the floor reading a story to Lucas, who was sitting in his lap. This was the most emotion that he had seen Kurt display in the last two weeks that he had known him.

"Hi Doctor Blaine!" Lucas cheered, before jumping out of Kurt's lap.

"How is my favourite patient?"

"Good! Uncle Kurt was reading me a story."

"Was he now?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt who just shrugged in response like it was nothing special.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I came here to visit your uncle" Blaine answered.

Blaine walked further in, closing the door behind him, and handed Kurt the coffee. Lucas took notice of the two adults and walked out of the office to go talk to Tina for a bit.

"I heard about your magazine being nominated for an award at the Reader's Choice Awards. Congratulations" Blaine said.

"Thanks" Kurt said, accepting the coffee, but not taking a sip.

"I probably should have brought you a different congratulatory gift since you are going to throw that away too."

Kurt's face looked shocked but Blaine couldn't care less.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the fact that the flowers I brought you ended up on your assistant's desk instead of yours and how all of your coffees this week have ended up in the trash, not even empty."

"Look, Doctor Anderson-"

"No, I am done" Blaine interrupted, sternly. "For two weeks I have been nothing but friendly with you. And how do you repay me, with hate and just chucking things away like they were not worthy of your time. I have tired, Lord knows I have tried, but if you do not show me any kindness, then what is the point? You want to be left alone, Mr Hummel? Then congratulations, you got your wish."

With that said Blaine spun around and stormed out of Kurt's office, slamming the door behind him. Kurt stood in his office a little shaken up. He had never seen a frown on the doctor's face, not once since he had known him, and now he got his wish, he saw a frown, and it was his entire fault. Lucas heard the door slam and he entered the office, looking up at his uncle with confusion.

"What happened, Uncle Kurt?"

'_I lost the only person who cared.'_

"Nothing, buddy. Don't worry. Let's finish your story, shall we?"

Later that afternoon, Kurt ended up having a great time looking after his nephew. After spending a lot more time together, he actually didn't really see what he was so worried about. He and Lucas got on really well and he was a lot calmer today and did not bother Kurt while he finished his work.

'_Maybe I should take him to the candy store as a reward for being so good today?'_

When he left, Kurt held his nephew in his arms and he chucked away his coffee leaving a completely empty cup in the bin.

* * *

That evening, Blaine found himself having to work overtime after a fellow doctor called in sick. He did not want to go to the trouble of finding another replacement for their shift so he volunteered to do it instead, giving him something to keep his mind off of Kurt. He was currently stitching up a little girl who ran into a wall and got a gash on her forehead, when his phone started ringing. He quickly finished up and answered the phone one the patient left, reaching it just before it went to voicemail.

"Doctor Anderson" Blaine greeted.

"Hi this is Kurt, Kurt Hummel"

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat when he heard Kurt's angelic voice. He almost completely forgot that he had given Kurt his own private number when they first met. He had no idea that Kurt actually kept. He knew that he should be mad at Kurt but the doctor in him could tell that something was wrong just by his voice.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?"

Blaine heard Kurt sniffle knowing instantly that he was crying.

"I-It's L-Lucas" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine felt his heart drop. What was wrong with Lucas?

"H-He ins-instant breath-breathing!"

'_Oh crap!'_

"I-I know y-you ar-aren't happy with m-me, but I-I need you. I-I need you, Blaine."

Blaine almost fainted in that moment. Not only was Kurt Hummel, infamous ice queen, pulling down his walls and saying that he needed him, but he also called him Blaine. He ran up to the nurse station with the phone still in his hand and he grabbed a paper a pen.

"Kurt, where are you?"

Kurt sobbed slightly on the phone. Blaine internally groaned, he needed Kurt to be strong.

'_Now he chooses to show emotion?'_

"Everything is going to be okay, Kurt. Just tell me where you are."

Kurt pulled himself together and rattled off his home address to Blaine who quickly wrote it down. He looked up at the nurse and started barking orders.

"I need an ambulance at this address immediately" Blaine ordered.

Santana heard the commotion and ran over to Blaine.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

Blaine practically threw the phone to Santana, telling her that it was Kurt, and he started chucking equipment into his bag. Blaine grabbed Wes, who had spare time between consults, and the two of them started running out of the hospital, with Santana in tow. Once outside an ambulance was already waiting on standby and the three of them jumped in and the ambulance sped off. Santana passed the phone back to Blaine as she helped Wes prepare injections and other materials.

"Kurt, are you still there?"

"Yes"

"How is Lucas?"

"He's coughing! He just started gasping a minute before I called you."

'_That's good. Hopefully they could get to him quicker.'_

"Good, that's good, Kurt. I need you to listen carefully. Put Lucas down on the floor and make him lie on his side; that should help him breathe better. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah" Kurt replied.

"I need you to stay on the phone with me okay? Don't panic. We are on our way, Kurt. Lucas is going to be just fine."

'_Please let me be right.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous one but I hope that it is worth the wait after the previous cliff hanger ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters**

**So sit back and enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Kurt smiled as he watched his nephew squeal with delight at his bag of candy when they entered his apartment. The young boy ran into the lounge room and jumped on the couch, starting to dig in to his bag.

"Hold on a second, young man" Kurt laughed. "What did I tell you when we bought your candy?"

"To eat only a handful before dinner"

"And?"

"Do not tell mommy"

"Very good" Kurt said, and he headed off to the kitchen.

Lucas smiled and started eating a few pieces of candy. As Kurt started to make dinner for the pair, he kept a close eye on the boy, watching him happily eat. Taking his nephew to the candy store managed to keep Kurt's mind off of the incident with Blaine. Just watching Lucas' smile when they arrived was more than anything he could have imagined. He loved watching the boy practically run around the entire store begging for Kurt to buy him every piece of candy his eyes fell upon. To be honest, Kurt had never had that much fun in a long time. Thinking of Blaine made Kurt's heart clench. Blaine's words still haunted his thoughts for he knew that everything was true. Blaine had made an effort to be cordial and nice and Kurt was still his icy, cold self. He didn't know why he couldn't seem to even just call him Blaine but he just couldn't find it in his heart to start trusting people. Kurt was still following Herodotus' words; men trust their ears less than their eyes. He trusted the gossip about doctors that he heard from others, plus added with his experience, and he was judging Blaine on that more than judging him on someone that he was seeing. Kurt sighed as he chopped some vegetables. He wondered if maybe if he saw something so extraordinary it would make him want to trust Blaine. Kurt shook his head trying to rid of those depressing thoughts and focused on his nephew. Hopefully the boy didn't waste his appetite on candy.

"Lucas, would you mind setting the table for me?" Kurt called.

Kurt was met with silence. He stopped his chopping starting to get a little worried. Lucas never ignored anyone or would not respond.

"Lucas?"

There was still no response. Kurt headed into the living room and gasp in fear when he saw Lucas toppled over the floor gasping for breath.

"Lucas!" Kurt cried, running up to the boy.

Kurt grabbed the boy and cradled him in his arms. The bag of candy was spilt all over the floor, but he didn't care. His nephew was chocking and he didn't know what to do. Kurt quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and started looking for the number that Rachel made him enter into his phone two weeks ago. Without hesitation he quickly dialled the number, praying that someone would answer. After a few seconds of rings, Kurt was beginning to lose hope, but just before he went to voice mail, someone answered.

"Doctor Anderson"

Kurt almost cried out with relief hearing the doctor's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi this is Kurt...Kurt Hummel" Kurt stuttered, feeling himself tear up.

Kurt was praying that Blaine was still not mad at him. He knew that Blaine wouldn't be the type to hold the grudge but he had no idea what to expect with this man.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?"

Kurt couldn't hold anything back. He let out a quiet sob. Blaine was definitely not the type to hold a grudge. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would think that Blaine was actually worried. Thank god Blaine had given him his private number when they first met.

"I-It's L-Lucas" Kurt stuttered. "H-He ins-instant breath-breathing!"

Kurt felt his heart clench. He knew that he was sounding desperate but at that moment he really didn't care. He would do anything for his family. In this moment, he knew that he couldn't deny anything now, he needed Blaine, and only him.

"I-I know y-you ar-aren't happy with m-me, but I-I need you. I-I need you, Blaine."

"Kurt, where are you?"

Kurt rattled off his home address to Blaine as he tried to keep Lucas as comfortable as possible in his lap. While he held his phone with his shoulder, he heard the sound of people yelling and sirens sounding. Before too long he heard Santana's comforting voice talking to him, trying to keep him calm, but it was not working. Nothing was going to calm him until he knew that Lucas was safe, and the only person he trusted his nephew was, dare he say it, was Blaine.

"Kurt, are you still there?"

"Yes"

"How is Lucas?"

"He's coughing! He just started gasping a minute before I called you."

"Good, that's good thinking, Kurt. I need you to listen carefully. Put Lucas down on the floor and make him lie on his side. That should help him breathe better. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah" Kurt replied.

"I need you to stay on the phone with me okay? Don't panic. We are on our way, Kurt. Lucas is going to be just fine."

Kurt really did want to believe Blaine, and he knew that the only trust he had with the man was trusting him with his nephew's life. For Kurt, that was big progress for him. Kurt did as instructed and placed Lucas on his side on the floor as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. He looked around the room to see if anything could help know what they were dealing with. Then he found it – for sitting in Lucas' small hand – was a half eaten Snickers bar, which contained peanuts. Kurt gasped in horror realising that Lucas was allergic to peanuts, and Rachel and Finn never knew.

* * *

The ambulance arrived mere minutes after Blaine had received the phone call. The entire team burst out and ran into the lobby, heading for Kurt's apartment. They avoided the elevator since it would take longer for it to arrive so they ran up the three flights of stairs, much to their advantage. Blaine pounded on the door before realising that Kurt had left it unlocked. Without hesitation, Blaine, Wes, Santana, and the two paramedics ran into the apartment.

"Kurt" Blaine called out.

"They're over here" Santana yelled back.

Blaine and Wes ran into the living room and found Kurt sitting next to his nephew who was now starting to turn a little blue. Blaine and Wes ran over to the little boy while Santana pulled Kurt away to give them some space.

"Lucas...Lucas can you hear me?" Blaine cried, as he pulled out the materials from his bag.

"What happened?" Wes asked Kurt.

"H-he ate a S-snickers bar" Kurt answered.

"So he's allergic peanuts?" Wes deduced. "Where's his epipen?"

"We didn't k-know he was al-allergic"

Blaine nodded and instructed Wes to position Lucas. Wes rolled Lucas back onto his back and got a firm grip on his left thigh. Blaine pulled out an epipen from the bag and immediately injected into his outer thigh. Kurt gasped watching Blaine almost stabbing his nephew with the pen. Santana kept a firm grip on her friend. Lucas' gasping ceased and he remained still, his face still partially blue.

"It's not working" Kurt whispered. "Why isn't it working?"

"Perhaps we were too late" Wes whispered to Blaine.

"No" Blaine said in shock. "No, I'm not giving up."

Blaine pulled out the now empty epipen and tilted Lucas' head back and started performing CPR. Wes and the paramedics took out the electric paddles next to Blaine as they waited for him to respond. Wes held Lucas' right wrist monitoring the pulse. Kurt watched Blaine breathed air into Lucas' mouth and started pressing on his little chest.

"He's going to be okay, Kurt" Santana said, holding Kurt, who was sobbing on her shoulder.

If Kurt had reservations on babysitting Lucas, they were now completely accurate. This was the second time that Lucas had to be taken to the doctors under his care and now he could die. He couldn't take the heartache. He sobbed louder when Blaine and Wes powered up the paddles and used them on Lucas.

"Clear!"

That word was now echoing in his head constantly. If Lucas didn't live through his, Kurt would never forgive himself and that word would forever haunt him. A loud coughing sound pulled Kurt out of his thought. Blaine and Wes removed the paddles and saw Lucas gasping for air and started coughing. The swelling around his throat was going down and his airways were becoming clearer. Kurt pulled away from Santana and saw Lucas breathing. He cried with happiness and ran over Lucas, gently settling him on his lap and cradling his head, allowing him to breathe.

"Thank god!" Kurt sobbed. "Lucas, you're okay, you're okay."

Blaine, Wes, and Santana all sighed with relief as they watched Kurt kiss Lucas' head. Blaine slumped back on the floor watching Lucas, just to make sure that he was indeed breathing and it wasn't some joke.

"Uncle Kurt" Lucas said, his voice horse.

"Don't talk, buddy. Uncle Kurt is here, I'm here" Kurt soothed. "I'm here."

The two paramedics walked over to Kurt and started to take Lucas out of his arms.

"No, no, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, desperately.

"We have to take him to the hospital" Wes explained. "We have to keep an eye on him over night."

Kurt stood with the paramedics as they gently laid Lucas on the stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over his face. Wes and Santana left the apartment first with the belongings followed by the paramedics with Lucas on the stretcher, and then Kurt and Blaine. Kurt held Lucas' hand as they entered the elevator. The whole ambulance ride was deadly silent, apart from the paramedics and Blaine checking up on Lucas. Kurt just sat in his seat on the ambulance clutching Lucas' hand. He did not talk to anyone and he did not look at anyone except Lucas. He was never taking his eyes off of him ever again, and that was a promise his was going to keep. Kurt didn't even realise that they were at the hospital until him and Lucas were sitting in a private room with a heart monitor hooked onto the boy. Kurt continued to sit beside the bed just staring at his now sleepy nephew.

A soft knock on the door echoed and Blaine quietly walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Blaine stood quietly in the room just watching Kurt. It was the first time that he had ever seen Kurt Hummel show any real emotion, and now all he wanted most was to take the pain away from him. He never thought that he would say this but, in that moment, all he really wanted was to have the old Kurt back.

"How is he doing?"

Kurt sniffed, fighting back the new tears, and wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"He's alright now. He fell asleep a couple of minutes ago" Kurt answered not taking his eyes off of Lucas.

Blaine nodded his head and walked further into the room ignoring the silence that over came the room again. He watched Kurt interact with his nephew and thought that it was one of the most precious moments he had seen.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon" Kurt whispered.

"Don't apologise, Kurt" Blaine replied. "I'm sorry that-"

Before he could say any further, Kurt suddenly jumped out of his seat and pulled Blaine into a hug. He was so surprised at the sudden action that it took him a couple of seconds before he returned the hug. It was so weird to see this different side of Kurt, but Blaine was not caring. Having Kurt in his arms just felt...good different, like he was a missing puzzle piece, especially with the way he was fitting against Blaine's body.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered, burying his neck in Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you so much for saving Lucas."

"You don't need to thank me, Kurt" Blaine responded.

Kurt shook his head. "Yes I do, Blaine."

Blaine tensed up for a second hearing his name fall from Kurt's lips for a second time. It was such a thrill to be able to hear it, but he didn't really know why. Maybe Santana was right, he wondered.

"You saved my nephew, Blaine. I could never thank you enough, especially after I have been the world's biggest jerk."

"Kurt, I would do anything for yo-you're nephew" Blaine recovered.

"I believe you" Kurt whispered. "I-I...I trust you."

* * *

Rachel and Finn sat in a restaurant talking a few friends of Finn's from work. The group of them were having the best time, and Rachel was not even worried about letting Kurt babysit Lucas for an evening. Sure she was apprehensive after the broken arm incident but after following through with her plan, she not had complete faith in Kurt, and it also helped that Kurt had Blaine's number on speed dial – that she did herself.

After another round of drinks her phone started ringing.

"Hello, this is Rachel" Rachel greeted the caller.

"Rachel Berry" Santana greeted on the other end. "Good to hear from you, Midget."

"Santana?" Rachel said confused.

"Correct. Unfortunately this isn't a social call" Santana said, her voice becoming serious. "Your son Lucas, and Kurt were brought into the hospital an hour ago."

"What? What happened?"

"Lucas had a severe allergic reaction when he ate a Snickers bar. Were you aware that he was allergic to peanuts?"

"Oh my god, no! Is he alright?"

"He is perfectly stable now; Kurt called Doctor Anderson in time. Kurt is with him while he is sleeping."

"But my son is okay?"

"Yes, if it weren't for Kurt...well...yeah, good on Lady Face. Doctor Anderson was wondering if you and the Frankenteen could head down to the hospital immediately."

"We will be right there"

* * *

One of Blaine's favourite authors as a kid was George MacDonald. He remembered lying awake until the wee hours of the morning reading his novels, hiding underneath the blankets with a flash light in his hand so that he wouldn't be caught after curfew. One of his favourite quotes that MacDonald wrote was that 'to be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved.' Since everyone he met on a daily basis trusted Blaine, he did not really see that as a compliment since it was a regular occurrence for him, but to here Kurt utter those three words, he now started to think that MacDonald had it spot on.

"What did you say?" Blaine asked, pulling away from the hug and looking Kurt in the eye.

"I said that I trust you."

"Really?"

Kurt nodded. "And it is because of that, I feel like I should be honest with you."

"Are you sure you want to talk about this right now?"

"Yeah."

Blaine nodded and sat in the chair next to Kurt, as Kurt resumed his original spot next to Lucas, holding his hand again.

"I know that you are aware that I find it incredibly difficult to let outside people into my life so quickly, Blaine. I have trust issues; that is something that I do not deny. I hate meeting new people and what I hate most is...doctors."

Kurt took a quick glance at Blaine and noticed that he was still sitting there, with no judgement or anything being shown on his face. Kurt took a deep breath before he continued.

"The reason why I hate doctors comes from a build up of bad experiences with them throughout my life. When I was 8 my mother passed away from cancer. I remember her and my father setting me down one day and telling me about her condition. I was only 7 at the time so I didn't really know any better. As the year went on, she went and got help, did chemo and everything but she got sicker. Her doctors just kept assuring us that she had to get worse before she could get better, but, she didn't. They lied, and gave us false hope. They promised to save her but they didn't and they couldn't save her or even let me say goodbye to her."

Blaine shuffled forward in his seat and held Kurt's free hand in his. Kurt forced the tears from returning again.

"Then when I was in high school, my father had a heart attack. The doctors said that he was going to be okay, but he then suddenly slipped into a coma. Again, the doctors lied and said he would be okay. It was a miracle that he was able to open his eyes and give me a smile. I waited by his bedside every day until I saw his eyes looking at me again. For days on end I sat there, just asking him to grip my hand, give me a sign that he was going to return to me. I lost one parent and I couldn't bear the thought of losing another."

"What happened after that, Kurt?"

Kurt let out a small whimper and a few stray tears ran down his cheek.

"I had a boyfriend back in college. I was studying fashion and design while he was studying medicine. I was a freshman and he was a second year med student. We clicked instantly and I thought that we would be together for a long time. But I was wrong, so wrong."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand.

"We ended up living together in Ohio after three years of dating. We both had been planning on moving here to New York once he was done with med school. He only had two years left, so while he was busy studying, I was working as an assistant at a small design studio, but I wanted to do more. I qualified for an internship at Vogue in New York which fit the same time frame of the two of us moving to New York. My boyfriend got residency at a hospital in New York so everything was set. When we moved in together it put a strain on our relationship. I was always working and he was always studying so we really never had much time to spend with each other. We always had fights and arguments over small things, he would get so riled up that he would accuse me of stupid things like, never truly caring about him since I don't make an effort to be with him."

"What happened when you two moved out to New York, Kurt?"

"I started interning at Vogue magazine where my main role was to assist in meeting with models for photo shoots. My boyfriend, well, he did not like that very much."

* * *

"_Honey, I'm home" Kurt called, as he entered the apartment._

_Kurt knew that Sebastian had the day off today so he invited him to go to the office to see what Kurt did on a daily basis. He watched Kurt interact with models and help dress them for the designers but half way through the day, Sebastian left without even a word._

"_Oh, so you finally come home and notice that I wasn't at your office today."_

"_Of course I noticed that you were gone, Sebastian. But I couldn't run out to find you since I was at work."_

"_Well I am sorry if I was such a nuisance that you couldn't leave work to make sure that I was okay."_

"_Sebastian, what the hell are you talking about? What has gotten into you?"_

"_Oh like you don't know? I saw you, Kurt. I saw the way your mouth was drooling all over those male models! I saw you! You were practically cheating on me with your eyes, and I was right there!"_

"_Are you serious? You really think that I was checking those guys out?"_

"_I don't think, Kurt, I know you were. Don't tell me that you weren't. It was so obvious."_

"_I was only looking at their outfits, Sebastian. That is my job! I had to make sure that their measurements were correct, that nothing was too baggy or too tight."_

"_Your hands were all over them, you couldn't stop. You practically couldn't stay away from that British model, Louie?"_

"_Louis, actually, and for the record, I did not! Stop assuming things that you know absolutely nothing about."_

"_I know everything just by watching your body language, Kurt. That is my job, to notice people's body language and what is out of the ordinary. Judging by what I saw today, your body and behaviour was clearly out of the ordinary. You totally would have kissed Louis if it wasn't for my being there."_

"_Could you just shut up with your stupid accusations? It is all that I ever hear from you, nowadays. Whatever happened to trusting one another? The only thing that I was looking at all day were clothes."_

"_Do you really think that I am that stupid that I would believe a lie like that?"_

"_If the shoe fits, 'Bas. Believe what you want but that is the truth. I'm sorry if your ego cannot handle that but I just call it as I see it."_

"_I am not stupid."_

"_Really? You could have fooled me because you are acting it right now. I thought that you trusted me?"_

_A loud smack echoed throughout the apartment and Kurt suddenly felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. The impact made him stumble and he clung to his cheek, staring at Sebastian in shock. His body was tensed, his eyes were narrowed, and the only emotion displayed on him was pure and utter rage. It was then that Kurt realised that Sebastian had slapped him, and he felt no remorse for it._

"_Don't call me stupid, Kurt."_

* * *

'_So that is why he tensed up every time I touched him' Blaine thought. _

Blaine had never been as mad as he was in that moment. How could anyone intentionally hurt the person that they love, especially when it is someone like Kurt? He wished at that point that Kurt had said his boyfriend's name because if he did, Blaine would be tackling them right now, showing them what it is like.

"My ex was a possessive and jealous boyfriend but I never realised it until we moved out here. After he slapped me, I was planning on ending it all the following night, but I got a call from him saying that he had to work late, so I should go home with the girls. They were all busy so I decided to head into the office to finish my work. When I got there though, I found my office door open, and I walked in on my boyfriend making out with Louis, the same model who he had accused me of cheating with."

Kurt chuckled humourlessly to himself. "It was in my private office, and he used the spare key I gave him. I should never have given it to him in the first place. It makes all of the slaps and insults pointless now."

Blaine noticed Kurt crying now so he pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry on his shoulder. He didn't care if his doctor coat got ruined; all he cared about as letting Kurt know that he was safe.

"He said that he loved me and thought that I would cheat on him with a model, but deep down I knew better" Kurt sobbed out. "I was just a stand-in for him, just to get him through medical school. I was a poor man's Louis. He would yell at me for hours over how I lingered when I only saw clothes. Clearly he abused me because he wanted Louis all for himself and thought that I was in the way. Jerk! It's a good think I didn't marry him. Most of the time I think...I just wasn't good enough."

Blaine slowly pulled away as he repeated, "No, no, no, no, you're wrong."

Blaine gently lifted Kurt's chin so that he was staring into those crystal blue eyes.

"Hey...and another thing; Louis, he's just a poor man's Kurt."

Kurt chuckled slightly and went in for another hug.

"No wonder you do not trust doctors" Blaine joked. "But why don't you like kids?"

"The bullies in high school" Kurt replied softly. "I was the openly gay kid at my school and there was this one kid who made it his mission to make my life a living hell, and nobody seemed to notice. I would get slushies, slammed into lockers, thrown in dumpsters, but not one person helped me. So I stood up for myself, and do you know where that got me? The Neanderthal kissed me, stealing my first kiss and then threatened my life. The guy threatened to kill me if I told anyone that he kissed me in the locker room. I lived my entire life in fear and mistrust and that is all I have ever known. It was from then on that I realised that all kids looked out for no one but themselves. They were all selfish and brought fear into others just to make themselves feel better."

"Let me show you something" Blaine said.

Kurt watched him stand up and hold out his hand to him. He was hesitant as he looked between Blaine's hand and Lucas.

"Santana will watch over him until we get back. Don't worry; it is only the other side of the hospital."

Kurt was still hesitant.

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt looked back at Blaine for a minute before he smiled weakly and took Blaine's hand. Once Santana was in the room watching Lucas, Blaine led him to a special floor of the hospital that held the child cancer patients.

"Blaine, why are we here? I really need to get back to Lucas. I'm not feeling this today" Kurt said tiredly.

"Maybe not, but us doctors are" Blaine said. "I think this will help you, Kurt."

Kurt sighed and allowed Blaine to lead him into a large room filled with different beds that each had a child sitting on it. They ranged from only five years old to sixteen years old.

"Blaine, what is this place?"

"Take a look around Kurt" Blaine responded. "This is the cancer ward. Most of these kids have been here for a number of months, going through therapy just trying to survive day by day. They have to enjoy every single minute that they have because it may be their last."

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the sadness in his eyes and the passion that he had whenever he spoke of the kids. To be honest, it warmed his heart.

"I know that those bullies in the past have hurt you, Kurt. But this is reality now. Kids are not as selfish and mean spirited that they were back when we were in high school. These are the kids that live in our world now. Should we still hate them for what happened in the past?"

Kurt looked around the room and noticed how some of the older kids were playing hands games with a few of the smaller ones. He noticed that each one was there supporting one another either verbally or just mentally. He wished that he had that same support at his school.

"I ran, Kurt" Blaine added. "I got bullied, pretty badly, and I ran. But you faced your fear. If I had a choice I would have gone back and confronted them all too, but what is in the past should not hold us back or we allow it to consume us entirely, just like how it has consumed you. You are letting those bullies win because you are not being yourself."

Tears fell from Kurt's eyes and he felt like a complete idiot right then. He had cried several times in the last two hours in front of Blaine and he felt like such as wuss.

"You have a life Kurt that any one of these kids would die for" Blaine continued, and he walked right up to Kurt and whispered in his ear. "And what is really sad is that most of them probably will. You need to let go of the past Kurt otherwise you miss out on all of the great things in life."

With that said, Blaine placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder before he turned and left Kurt alone with the kids to be with his thoughts. Hopefully now Kurt would be able to move on and finally let people into his life. What he didn't realise, though, was that he had completely forgotten about was how Kurt's encounter with the kids could help in out with his other plan, a plan that he lost track of now that he was sure of his feelings for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Was it worth the wait?**

**Please review! I love hearing your thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :)**

**This is one of the longest chapters of this story so I hope that you really enjoy and leave reviews!**

**I am really busy with uni work so I won't be updating for a little while so I hope that this chapter is long enough for you in the mean time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters from the show.**

**Sit back and enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

It was the start of a brand new week and even better, a brand new Kurt. Ever since he shared his past with Blaine and Blaine showed him the children, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Once he allowed himself to trust Blaine and let him past his defences, he was also a little happier now. He had spent the weekend texting Blaine, meeting him up for coffee during the Doctor's coffee breaks. Kurt's family and friends noticed a change in him. They saw him smiling a lot more, being more talkative to people, and wanting to spend a bit more voluntary time with his nephew. To say the least, everyone was happy that Kurt Hummel met Blaine Anderson.

At the start of the week, Kurt and Quinn arrived at Central Park for the setting of the spring fashion show that was the centre around Quinn's next article. The pair got out of the car and started making their way to the runway.

"Isn't this exciting, Kurt?" Quinn asked, with her arm holding Kurt's as they walked. "It's a beautiful day for a beautiful event. This is probably going to be one of my favourite articles ever written."

Kurt smiled at his friend's comment. He looked around and saw the lovely flowers just starting to bloom.

"I think you're right, Quinn" Kurt said quietly. "It is a beautiful day."

"You sure have been happy this past week" Quinn noted.

"Hmm?" Kurt said, being pulled out of his thoughts. "I'm not happier; I just think that there is more to life that I have been missing."

"And would a certain doctor be the one putting your life into perspective?"

"I know that look, Fabray. Just because he saved my nephew's life and made me see that there are more important things around you, does not mean that I am going to go fall madly in love with the guy."

"I didn't say anything like that"

"Your face says it all though"

Quinn giggled as the pair found their seats and sat down, noticing all of the other big names in fashion sitting around them.

"Honestly Kurt, I don't care what made you more free. I am just glad that we are starting to see a bit more of the old Kurt every day" Quinn said.

"Thanks Quinn" Kurt answered, a little unsure.

The two sat in their seats quietly as they watched the stage light up with different coloured lights and models started walking down the runway. Kurt whispered comments into Quinn's ear every now and then as she made notes on the clothes. Every so often Kurt took a few pictures of things that they could find in most boutiques for the moderate income earners. Overall the two were quite impressed with the runway. The designer didn't go too heavy on the floral prints that most designers would do for spring collections. They loved how there were many accessories by the designer such as shoes, bags, and hats. It seemed like accessories were the highlight of spring.

"Did you get everything you need?" Kurt asked Quinn, as the two stood at the after party.

"I think so" Quinn replied, making last minute notes. "I think that was a successful show."

"I totally agree with you" Kurt said. "A lot less stereotypical for spring then what I was concerned about before."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement. The journalists were about to make their exit when a young in her mid-30s, dressed in a Calvin Klein suit ensemble, walked up to them. Kurt gave the woman a strange look as she approached them. She greeted them with a smile and shook their hands as she introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Aubrey Bolt. Are you Mr Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, that is me" Kurt replied, slightly on his guard.

"It is such an honour to meet you" Aubrey said. "I am glad that I ran into you, Mr Hummel. Is this one of your..."

"Friends and employee" Quinn added. "Quinn Fabray."

"Oh, Miss Fabray, the fashion journalist at your magazine, right? I love your column" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Thanks" Quinn said, blushing slightly.

"What can I do for you, Miss Bolt?" Kurt asked, as his professional persona surfaced.

"I was going to call your office this afternoon, actually" Aubrey explained. "I am from the 'Make a Wish' foundation here in New York City. Recently we met a little girl, her name is Charlie, and her wish was to meet you, Mr Hummel, and perhaps spend a day at Pavarotti Magazine."

Quinn and Kurt's mouths dropped as they stared at Aubrey completely blown away. Aubrey stood before them smiling slightly at their reactions, waiting patiently, like this reaction was typical in her line of work.

"...Me?" Kurt asked. "Someone asked for me?"

"Yes" Aubrey answered. "She specifically asked to spend her time with you."

"She wants to use her one wish on me?"

"Yes, Mr Hummel" Aubrey giggled. "Charlie is quite the fan of yours. In fact, she claimed that you are her idol, to her and her gay older brother."

Kurt was speechless, and that was hard to do. When Blaine said that nowadays kids were less selfish and more open minded, Kurt didn't expect that they had done a complete 180 degree change. He was completely flattered and even more honoured. But, would he be good enough for this little girl? He just started to get a handle on his nephew, and he wasn't very good. Would he be enough?

"Tell you what, Mr Hummel" Aubrey said, breaking the silence, and she took a business card out of her blazer. "Here is my card. Call me when you think about it. We hope to have Charlie flown into New York in the next day or two."

With that said, Aubrey said her goodbyes and left Kurt and Quinn behind. Kurt looked at the business card in his hand and felt himself tear up a little.

"Kurt?" Quinn said, tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"I am just...I don't know."

"A little girl wants to meet you. Are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know" Kurt replied. "This has never happened to me before. The only child that has ever wanted to spend time with me is Lucas, and he is family."

"Oh come on, Kurt. Surely you are not this heartless" Quinn said, and she stormed off.

'_What the hell just happened?' Kurt thought._

* * *

"_Are you serious?"_

"I am completely serious, Blaine."

That afternoon Kurt returned to his office and the first thing he did was call up Blaine and tell him the events at the fashion show. It was still strange to Kurt that he was calling up the doctor and calling him by his first name. He felt like he should be taking their friendship slow, but for some reason he found himself unable to find anything to hold him back. He couldn't find anything to mistrust about him now. He felt like he should be scared that they were now such quick friends, but he wasn't.

"_A girl from 'Make a Wish' wants to meet you. That is incredible, Kurt! Are you going to do it?"_

"I don't know" Kurt answered.

"_Why not?" Blaine asked, getting defensive._

Blaine's sudden change in tone made Kurt flinch a little. Quinn gave the same reaction to him earlier in the park and he didn't understand why.

"I...I just...it's..." Kurt stuttered.

"_Don't tell me it's because she is a child, is it?"_

"No!" Kurt almost yelled. "No, that's not it at all. I...I'm getting used to kids since that day you took me to the cancer ward and put everything into perspective. Being around Lucas is also helping too."

"_Then what is the problem?" Blaine asked with his tone more gentle._

"Um...I..."

"_Come on, Kurt, it's me. I know there is something else bothering you, I can tell. What's wrong?"_

"I...what if...I'm not enough?"

"_Not enough? How can you be not enough?"_

"Well, I have never really had any experience dealing with kids. I mean, my nephew is four years old and up until three weeks ago, I have never held him or baby sat him. He also has been placed in hospital twice in my care, one of which he almost died. What if this girl Charlie turns up for the day and finds that I am what she expected? She calls me her idol and I am scared that she will turn up and discover that I am not as great as she thinks and I disappoint her, letting her think that using her one wish was a waste and she can never take it back."

Blaine was silent on the other end of the phone as he thought about what he was going to say next.

"_Kurt you are more than capable with children than you give yourself credit for" Blaine began sincerely. "You know how to connect with kids but you refuse to. Look at Lucas, you took him to the park and you got him candy, but most importantly, you are just there for him. Kids do not need people to connect with them, they naturally connect with people, but what they truly need is someone there who cares. The main thing with being a good parent, or guardian, is just showing up. I work in paediatrics, Kurt, and really all they want and need is someone there. How else would you be Charlie's idol if you weren't there? Trust me, Kurt, you are more than enough. You will not disappoint her. The only way you can is if you do not help fulfil her wish."_

"I never said no, Blaine" Kurt interrupted.

"_What?"_

"I was never going to say no. I was just worried that I would disappoint her."

"_That is not going to happen. Would I lie to you, Kurt?"_

'_Yes, Doctor Anderson' Kurt initially thought. 'No! This is Blaine Anderson, the sweet charming friend, not Doctor Anderson who sees people as patients, or Doctor Smythe. No, he is definitely not Sebastian Smythe.'_

"No, no you wouldn't, Blaine."

Blaine would never get tired of hearing that.

"_Then call Aubrey up and tell her the news."_

After a few more minutes of talking, Kurt said his goodbyes to Blaine and called Aubrey's number. He waited for a few seconds before he heard the receptionist, a rude one at that. After she put him on hold he heard Aubrey Bolt's voice cheerfully greeting Kurt.

"Good to hear from you so soon, Mr Hummel" Aubrey said. "Have you thought about what I said this afternoon?"

"Yes, I have" Kurt responded. "And I want to do it, but please, call me Kurt, and can we make this a surprise?"

* * *

To say that Kurt Hummel was nervous was an understatement. After talking with Aubrey the night before, he discovered that Charlie was going to be arriving in New York that morning. With the assistance of Tina, she and Kurt arrived at the airport to meet up with Aubrey and the few others from 'Make a Wish'. The pair waited for the little girl and her family to walk out of the plane terminal. Kurt could not stop fidgeting as he grew more and more nervous. Blaine's words had calmed him down during the night, but ever since he woke up, those words went out the window. He wouldn't be settled until he saw a bright happy face on the sick girl.

"Kurt, would you calm down already?" Tina asked.

Tina held a cute cardboard sign that said 'Charlie De Daunton' in bright glittery letters that they made the night before.

"I'm sorry but I have never done this before"

"And you are worried that she will be disappointed by you, I know" Tina interrupted. "Seriously, just relax. No one will be disappointed. Aubrey said that just meeting you will be enough. She will be blown away that we are meeting her at the airport. She has no idea that she is meeting us here, or even meeting us at all."

Kurt nodded his head and continued looking out of the terminal. After a couple more minutes, he saw the familiar face of Aubrey Bolt walking out of the terminal with a little brunette girl holding her own 'Pavarotti' brand bag on her shoulder. Kurt's heart melted seeing the cuteness of the girl. The bag that she had was a limited edition that was given to the magazine when they did an issue expose on an up and coming designer. Aubrey smiled at Kurt and Tina before looking down at the little girl, who hadn't noticed them yet. She nodded towards Kurt to walk over.

Kurt took a deep breath before slowly walking over to the group. He noticed that the girl's parents were walking behind Aubrey and Charlie and had immediately spotted him and were staring at him in shock.

"Miss Bolt" Kurt greeted with a smile. "What a coincidence meeting you here. I was looking for a little girl named Charlie De Daunton."

Upon hearing her name, Charlie looked up and noticed Kurt Hummel smiling down at her. She gasped in surprise and started tearing up in the eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, I would like to introduce you to Charlie De Daunton" Aubrey introduced.

Kurt smiled and crouched down in front of the girl. The girl looked practically normal as Kurt looked at her but he knew from Aubrey that internally she was sick, really sick. He noticed the tears in the girl's eyes and started to worry that he was not what she was expecting, but he pushed that feeling down and greeted her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Charlie" Kurt said. "I hear that you are a big fan of mine."

The girl was so shocked that all she could do was nod her head in response, causing Kurt to chuckle.

"Aubrey here has told me that your wish was to meet me" Kurt continued. "So I have come here to pick you and your family up so that I could fulfil your wish."

The girl gasped again and started jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"But I thought we could go a bit further. I wanted to ask you in person, if you would like to intern with me and my magazine for the entire week?"

Kurt flinched when he heard the little girl scream with delight and she threw herself into a hug with him. He stumbled back slightly on his heels and slowly returned the hug.

"That is more than I could ever ask for" Charlie replied.

"You can have anything you want, Miss Charlie" Kurt said sincerely. "I would be honoured to have you with us."

* * *

Tina sat at her desk later that day watching as Kurt took Charlie and her parents on a tour of the magazine. He didn't brush over any detail and would answer the girl's questions with enthusiasm. It warmed her heart to see Kurt actually bonding with a non-related child. Kurt was making an effort and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Tina giggled quietly to herself thinking that all it took to warm Kurt's heart was someone completely opposite to what he was, and was the very thing that he hated most. Charlie was such an adorable girl; she was polite and friendly, but the thing that struck everyone was how positive she was about life and about her illness. She did not let it get to her and it just made her appreciate life a lot more. Tina thought that this child was exactly what Kurt needed, and he could benefit from having her around for the rest of the week, and possibly score brownie points with the hot doctor.

Tina turned to her computer and saw that the only thing that they had on for the rest of the day was just a few interviews with some of the journalists, leaving Kurt most of the day to hang out with Charlie. It was just a typical Tuesday for them, but she was concerned about how Kurt was forgetting about the next issue's main theme. Sure it was about spring but that was really it, nothing eye catching. She didn't want to bring it up with Kurt though fearing that it would destroy his new found attitude.

Kurt said goodbye to Charlie's parents so that they could return to the hotel, leaving Charlie alone with him. He smiled at her and took her down to one of the photo-shoots for Quinn's article.

"Charlie, I would like you to meet Quinn Fabray, our resident Fashion correspondent" Kurt introduced.

Quinn smiled warmly at the little girl and shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Charlie" Quinn replied.

"You too" Charlie answered back slightly nervous.

Charlie looked around and noticed two models standing in front of a grey screen with a few make-up artists. Kurt introduced Charlie to the models and started talking to the little girl. Quinn smiled and asked Charlie to help her. So that is what she spent the next few hours doing. She and Quinn dressed the models while the photographer took photos. Kurt was a little shocked at how happy the girl was with just being around him and the magazine aspects. He thought that she would get bored but here she was, following Quinn enthusiastically and actually putting in some good ideas for the outfits. Just watching at how much of an impact something so small as this had on her life. He truly didn't want to see this end and that is where he got his idea. He left Charlie in Quinn's capable hands and ran over to Tina's desk. Tina jumped when Kurt practically threw himself at her desk.

"Kurt" Tina gasped with fright. "What are you doing?"

"I have a great idea for next month's theme" Kurt said. "Is it too late to change?"

'_Change what? You have nothing.'_

"No, it's not too late" Tina exaggerated. "What did you have in mind?"

"A fashion show fundraiser for 'Make a Wish' foundation, with Charlie as the star."

* * *

Blaine sat in his office later that day feeling slightly relaxed than he had been in a while. It was one of those rare days where he had barely any patients to see or any meetings to attend to. In short, it was the perfect day to just sit down and breathe, and perhaps catch up on some paper work. However, after he finished his call with Kurt about the girl Charlie, his peace was short lived when the Chairman of the Hospital Board waltzed into his office.

"Doctor Anderson" the chairman greeted.

"Sir" Blaine replied, slightly taken aback. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to hear about the progress you are making with your mission to find an investor."

"Oh" Blaine said.

Blaine was a little blind sighted for he had completely forgotten about the investor situation since he was trying to be friends with Kurt.

"Um..."

"You have been making progress haven't you?"

"Of course, sir" Blaine said. "I have an investor in my acquaintance and after a tour of the hospital I think that he will become an investor."

"Sounds like you are not doing too bad but we are expecting results, Anderson. This is the third week so you have five weeks left. Do not disappoint us."

"I promise sir, the kids will not be disappointed" Blaine corrected.

The chairman nodded and left Blaine's office. He sighed and held his face in his hands. He only had five weeks and the only thing he has done is only just become friends with Kurt. He either had to step up his game with Kurt, or hopefully Kurt had a friend that could help the children.

* * *

"You cannot be serious, Kurt" Tina said in shock.

"Note serious face, Tina" Kurt retorted.

"But Charlie leaves late Saturday and it is now Tuesday. You can't really expect us to organise, advertise, and host a fashion show in three days."

"Look, I know that it is a lot to ask but I think that this will be great. I really want to help the 'Make a Wish' foundation and I just want Charlie to have the best time here."

"It is completely amazing to see you so caring about children again, Kurt, but even for you this is too much."

"I am Kurt Hummel and this is my magazine. I can do anything and Pavarotti has a lot of connections. If a visit from me is enough to make Charlie smile more than she has ever had in her life, imagine what our fundraiser could do for thousands more."

Tina sat silently as she thought it all over in her head. She did say how she never saw Kurt look so happy before and more affectionate towards children. It was the old Kurt returning and she did say she didn't want to bring that down but he was asking so much. It was a lot of work for only three days. Charlie's giggle echoed down the hall way and Tina sighed.

"Alright" Tina said. "If this is what you want, then we can make it happen."

"Thank you" Kurt said, pulling Tina into a hug.

"However we need everyone's help, and I mean, everyone."

"You got it" Kurt said and he rushed into his office to prepare.

That is how the rest of the week progressed. Kurt and every one of his employees spent every free minute that they had for the last three days organising an entire fashion show. Quinn and Brittany had the task of calling some of the magazine's designers that they once worked with to see if they would put some of their new spring collections into the fashion show. They didn't need many so when Thursday morning came rolling by they had designers and brands such as Ralph Lauren, Kourtney Kardashian, Victoria Secret (non lingerie), and Tommy Hilfiger.

Tina and Artie spent their time advertising the fashion show and actually beginning to set it up at The Plaza Hotel. The hotel was kind enough to donate their Grand Ballroom for the event. Artie and Tina, and their set design team, spent from early morning to really late at night setting up the back stage and the runway.

Santana and Mercedes were in charge of entertainment, refreshments, and the celebratory after-party. Finally, Kurt was the entire fashion show director. He was in charge of the light design, the timing, in short, the whole shebang. He called a list of investors that could donate money for the charity, he called ambassadors from 'Make a Wish' to fly to New York for the event, and he even designed and created his own elegant dress for Charlie to wear as she walked down the runway as the closing model. Kurt worked alongside Quinn and Brittany as they phoned hundreds of models to see if any would be interested in donating their time for such a worthy cause. Surprisingly a lot of them said yes. Since they only had four collections, they needed 10 models for collection, so they were looking for 40 models. It was a massive task but a lot of models were open for helping out the charity. They had famous models such as Miranda Kerr – since she already is part of the Victoria Secret brand – Cindy Crawford, Claudia Schiffer, Heidi Klum, Kate Moss, and Tyra Banks.

Before Kurt even knew it, it was now Saturday morning, the morning of the 'Make a Wish' fashion show. The show was planned to start at 12pm on the dot and so far, it was 8am in the morning, and Kurt was starting to freak out. He looked around the ballroom with a headset on his head and a clipboard in hand. So far everything was going to plan. He had the designers already back stage setting up their stations with Quinn, caterers were setting up the open bar for the pre-show drinks, and the Plaza was testing the lighting and the music. He had Burt and Carole fly up from Lima to be watch the show with Finn, Rachel, and Lucas. They were expecting over 500 people to attend the event and so far he had checks from his investors for almost $800,000. From the ticket sales today, he was expecting to increase the money raised to almost $1 million. He noticed that some photographers and reporters were already here getting the pre-show action and he knew that he would have almost 10 other fashion magazines reporting today's festivities.

"Kurt Hummel"

Kurt turned around and noticed Aubrey walk up to him with tears rolling down her face. She pulled the man into a hug and squeezed him.

"You are the most generous man that I have ever met" Aubrey said.

"You are too kind" Kurt blushed.

"Please, who else would organise a fundraiser fashion show in three days for us? No one, that's who. I cannot wait to see little Charlie walk down on the runway. She is going to be a little princess."

"In her Pavarotti own design she will be" Kurt said.

"Oh I almost forgot" Aubrey said.

Aubrey turned behind her and revealed a few other people standing behind her. He didn't know many of them but there was one he did know, Doctor Anderson.

"Kurt Hummel I would like to introduce you to some of our 'Make a Wish' team. This is our Chairman, Mr Harold Archer, our Directors, Mr Stephen Dame and Mrs Charlotte Walters, and our Head of Medicine, Doctor Blaine Anderson."

Kurt shook everyone's hands, including Blaine's. The two of them had to keep things professional even though Kurt was about to slap Blaine for not telling him. He started exchanging pleasantries with the board members before he had to be called away backstage to handle the designers. Although that was a bit of an exaggeration since all he had to do was explain the order of collections, but he just needed a quick escape. Kurt lent against the door to the backstage and sighed. He had known Blaine for three weeks now and thought that he knew most of Blaine's professional life, but obviously he knew nothing. It just made things clear that Blaine was keeping so much for him while Kurt was revealing everything about his life, more than he has told his family.

"Kurt"

Kurt moved from the door and opened it to reveal Blaine standing on the other side. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and stared angrily at Blaine.

"Please don't be mad."

"Why not, Blaine? I thought that I knew most things about you, or most of your professional life anyway, but clearly I don't. I have told you practically everything about me while you have been keeping everything from me. Why haven't you mentioned anything about you being on the board of 'Make a Wish'?"

"Technically I am not on the board" Blaine explained. "I am head of a group of doctors at the foundation that volunteer our time to treat the children and council the families."

"Of course you are" Kurt said sarcastically. "Just another good will of you that you conveniently left out."

"Look Kurt, I didn't lie."

"No you just kept more things about yourself than I have. I trust you, Blaine, and that is extremely hard for me since you know of my past. This just makes me feel that maybe I shouldn't trust you, or that you really don't trust me."

"I do trust you, Kurt"

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Like you are one to talk, Kurt."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means that from the second that we met, you did not trust me at all, and you didn't even know me. You had a funny way of showing that you thought I was a decent person."

"You know that I had reasons to mistrust you. My record with doctors is not exactly perfect."

"I know, Kurt, and I am not blaming you for it. Just you are making a big deal out of this. You know you can trust me and if you want to know everything about me then all you have to do is ask. I just didn't think that me telling you about my association with Make a Wish was necessary."

"Not even when I told you about Charlie, or when I started organising this fundraiser?"

"No because it would just be me bragging. Kurt, please don't be mad. I do a lot of volunteer work that most people don't really know about because it is none of their business and it would seem like I'm bragging. Look, if you want to know then fine. I volunteer my time at Make a Wish, sometimes with 'Doctors without Borders', and I even go around primary schools in the city to promote healthy diets and healthy lifestyles."

Kurt shook his head.

"You expect me to believe you after you kept this from me?"

"Why do you even care, Kurt? Yeah we are friends but you are making an even bigger deal out of this. I did not lie, and you can trust me."

"I just...it...I am scared that if you skip over the small stuff, I feel like you are keeping something bigger from me. People who have nothing to hide, hide nothing, Blaine."

"I am not your ex boyfriend, Kurt" Blaine assured. "I am your friend and to be honest, that jerk doesn't deserve to be a doctor if he has no respect for other people's feelings. He has made us all look bad. All doctors are not out to get you, Kurt. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends" Kurt said.

"Then look at me and tell me that this doesn't matter and that you still trust me."

Kurt whipped away the few stray tears and looked at Blaine. He never thought that he would call a doctor his friend, but scary enough, why did he feel disappointed when he said it?

"I do" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I'm glad" Blaine said. "I would hate to lose you, Kurt. Do you know what else? I am proud of you. Just three weeks ago you wouldn't even hold your nephew and now you planned a fashion show fundraiser for kids in just three days. You are amazing, you know that?"

Kurt pulled away and blushed at Blaine's words. What was wrong with him? He felt so vulnerable and exposed whenever he was around Blaine, but he felt safe.

"Thanks" Kurt said. "I should get back to work."

Blaine laughed and left Kurt to his work. Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine leave. He felt an urge to run after him and just stay in his arms, but why? It was all too much for him and he was starting to freak out, so he forced himself to focus on his work and nothing else.

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen" Kurt announced as he walked on stage later that day.

Kurt was wearing a fitted Ralph Lauren suit and vest with a slim black tie. His hair was perfectly styled and he wore a thick wrist band on his left hand. The applause that Kurt was hearing was incredible. Photographers were snapping photos every second and he could saw more people than he originally expected.

"Thank you all so much for coming to today's fashion show. Today, Pavarotti Magazine hopes to raise money for the Make a Wish foundation, inspired by one of their miracles, and today's closing model, Miss Charlie De Daunton. Now, it is my pleasure to present to you, 'Wishes Come True' fashion show."

The crowd applauded as the lights went black and the music began with Delta Goodrem's 'Child of the Universe'. Kurt walked off stage and Ralph Lauren's first model started walking down the runway. Backstage, Kurt saw Quinn and Tina checking the model line up for everyone's positions. He grabbed his headset and placed it on his head and watched the model. After a certain point, he would tap the next model's shoulder and she would immediately start walking out. At the end of each collection, the music would change along with the lighting and a voice over would announce the name of each collection. Kurt smiled happily as he watched the show. It was the middle of the last collection, Victoria Secret, and he sent Quinn to go collect Charlie. After a couple of minutes he felt a tug and saw little Charlie standing ready to go in her outfit and smiled at her.

"You ready, Charlie?" Kurt asked.

Charlie nodded frantically, Kurt sensing the excitement she was holding. Miranda Kerr was the last model to finish on the runway and she walked over to Charlie and grabbed her hand and sent her an encouraging smile. Kurt tapped their shoulders and the pair walked out onto the runway. The crowd screamed and cried out with applause as soon as Charlie walked out onto the runway with Miranda. She smiled greatly and waved out to the crowd. Kurt saw the girl's face and felt tears sting his eyes. He poked his head out from the curtain and noticed a pair of hazel eyes staring at him. He looked closer and noticed that Blaine was smiling at him and winked at him. He pulled his head back and forced back a blush. Kurt suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach and grew confused. He was not falling for Blaine, it went against their friendship and his rule about dating doctors, but he couldn't stop the butterflies.

Blaine could not believe the show. It was incredible, so sheik, graceful, and wonderful. Normally he was not the type to follow fashion or enjoy fashion shows but he was actually having a great time. Every time a new collection started, he would glance to the backstage where he noticed Kurt's head just behind the curtain monitoring everyone. He had done so much work and it was all out of the goodness of his heart. He knew right then that he had melted the ice around Kurt's heart. It was truly inspiring to see him change so quickly and do wondrous things. He spoke to Tina earlier and apparently that this was the true Kurt, the old Kurt, and Blaine felt himself soar with pride just seeing this person. Kurt was definitely different and he could see why he was in love with him. Wait...did he just say love? Was he really in love with Kurt? No, surely it was just love for a friend, but, do friends think about each other constantly? Is it really friendship when Kurt is the first thing that he thinks of when he wakes up, or is the last thing he thinks of right before he sleeps? No, no it's not.

The crowd started to stand up and give a massive applause as all of the models did a final walk down the runway with Kurt and Miranda Kerr holding Charlie's hand, who walked in between them. Kurt smiled and waved down to everyone. He stopped at the front of the runway with Miranda and Charlie and picked up a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all so much for attending 'Wishes Come True' fashion show, in honour of the Make a Wish foundation. Because of all your help with ticket purchases and donations, it is my great pleasure to announce that we have raised $1.1 million for the Make a Wish foundation."

The crowd screamed and Charlie was literally jumping up and down on the runway with tears falling out of her eyes. Miranda joined in Charlie's excitement as Kurt watched as Aubrey walked up onto the runway and Tina walked out and handed the large check to her. Photographers run up to the stage and began snapping photos of everyone. Kurt could not believe how much money they had raised. Some of his investors that he had listed had called in other people to donate money to the cause and lucky for him they did since they were the reason that they managed to surpass the $1 million mark. This was what brought happiness, seeing how much good one thing can do to a person and seeing the happy smiles on other people's face. Kurt finally understood what Blaine was trying to tell him. He picked up Charlie and held her in his arms as they cheered along with the crowd. Maybe children were not as bad as he once thought, or even a certain doctor too.

* * *

"Three cheers to Kurt" Finn yelled throughout the Plaza entertainment room.

Everyone cheered as Kurt blushed and thanked them. Kurt smiled happily as he talked to his family who were all still giving him praise, even after an hour of celebratory drinks.

"Kurt, we are so proud of you" Carole gushed. "We always knew that the old you was still in there somewhere"

"Seriously bud, you were amazing. What made you come back to us?" Burt asked.

"All because of Lucas' doctor" Rachel interrupted.

Burt and Carole looked at her with confusion. Rachel snapped her mouth shut realising that they had no idea what was going on.

"Doctor?" Burt asked, getting defensive. "Is this that jerk doctor from before? I know what he did to you, Kurt. He took you away from us and extinguished your spark."

'_That's not all Sebastian did,' Kurt thought._

"I can assure you, Mr Hummel, that doctor was not me"

The family turned around and saw Blaine standing behind them smiling warmly at them.

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I am your grandson's doctor" Blaine introduced.

Burt looked cautiously at Blaine's hand before he reluctantly shook it.

"Burt Hummel" Burt replied. "Nobody calls me, Mr Hummel, not unless they think I am my father."

"Dually noted" Blaine said.

"Blaine"

Lucas jumped out of Finn's arms and jumped into Blaine's instead. Blaine chuckled and picked him up, holding the boy at his hip.

"Hey you little rascal, how's the arm?"

"It's really itchy," Lucas pouted, causing the family to laugh.

"That sucks but remember you only have to have it on for another three weeks," Blaine reminded.

"It is still too long," Lucas groaned.

"Don't say that, you might make your Uncle Kurt feel guilty on his big night."

"You're right, sorry Uncle Kurt."

"Aw, it's okay, buddy," Kurt said warmly. "Be glad that your mother didn't kill me."

"I was gonna," Rachel interrupted again.

"Mommy almost slapped Uncle Kurt in the face, Uncle Blaine."

Kurt dropped his glass on the floor with Rachel almost spitting out hers, as the rest of the family stared at the little boy. Blaine looked down at the boy who hadn't realised his mistake yet and felt heat rise up into his face. What was he supposed to do in that kind of situation?

"I'm sorry?" Blaine stuttered.

"Oops, sorry," Lucas said finally. "I meant Uncle Kurt almost got slapped, Blaine. But it would be totally cool if you were my uncle."

Now Blaine was officially embarrassed. Was this appropriate in front of the family? Kurt stood there completely unaware of the conversation as he cleaned the floor. He slowly stood up and took another drink from a waiter and went back to the conversation.

"How is that going to happen, Lucas?" Finn asked, getting amused.

"Blaine is close with Uncle Kurt," Lucas explained. "They both like each other and make each other happy. Blaine can be my uncle if he marries Uncle Kurt."

Kurt choked on his drink upon hearing the topic of the conversation. How much did he miss? Rachel, who stood next to Kurt, gently patted him on the back to stop his choking. Blaine held the boy in his arms but felt like he was going to faint. This was so not how he imagined meeting the kid's family.

"But...ah...Lucas," Burt stuttered awkwardly, eyes flickering between Blaine's stunned face and Kurt's choking one. "Doctor Anderson...he's um...and your Uncle Kurt..."

"I know Blaine likes boys and so does Uncle Kurt."

"I sweet lord," Kurt whispered to himself, feeling himself calm down.

"Um...listen Lucas..." Blaine began awkwardly.

"I am not saying that you should be my Uncle, Blaine" Lucas interrupted. "I just said that it would be cool. I only answered Daddy's question. If you were to be my uncle, the only way was to like my Uncle Kurt."

'_What if I already do?'_

"Well...I um...I'm just going to go...somewhere...that isn't...here" Kurt stuttered before he quickly walked away from his family.

Blaine watched him leave and felt a little pain in his chest seeing Kurt's desperate attempt to leave the conversation. He passed Lucas back to Rachel, muttering an apology, and ran after Kurt.

"Kurt...Kurt, wait up," Blaine called after him.

Realising that there was no chance of escape, Kurt stopped short and turned to face Blaine.

"What was with that?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt replied, innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. You practically couldn't get away fast enough over there."

"I did not."

"Oh yes you did. Look, I know that situation was uncomfortable...for the both of us, but you didn't have to run away."

"I did not run away."

"Just stop being in denial, Kurt. You ran, plain and simple, I just want to know why?"

"Because...I don't know...I was uncomfortable."

"So was I."

"I know but...Lucas gets these ideas in his head and he can never let them go...so...it's like he's...putting pressure on me. I don't do well under pressure and I...I don't want..."

"You don't want what, Kurt?"

"I don't want him thinking that we will ever be together," Kurt answered, ashamed.

Blaine felt like he had been run over by a truck. His heart started beating a million miles per minute but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Just because I don't feel that way about you, and we are only friends, and I can't date another doctor, not because I'm prejudice or anything, just, as you know, last time left me pretty bad and I can't go back to that place. I probably wouldn't date anyone any time soon anyway."

"So, you left because you were worried Lucas was putting unwanted pressure on you to date me?"

Kurt slowly nodded his head, staring down at the floor.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, putting his hands on the man's shoulders. "The only person who is putting pressure on themselves is you. Lucas was just being a typical boy who talks about his thoughts without thinking about them. He didn't really mean that he wanted us to be together. The boy knows that we are only friends and that is the way it is going to stay."

'_Even though that is so not what I want.'_

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry."

Blaine laughed at Kurt even though he felt like dying on the inside. Their conversation was cut short when they heard someone messing with the stage's microphone and they saw none other Rachel Berry standing on the stage.

"Attention," Rachel said into the microphone. "As a few people in the audience may know, at a Pavarotti Magazine celebration, things tend to become a bit musical. A tradition is that karaoke becomes the main entertainment, so I thought that it would be super fun if our Pavarotti journalists and other guests got up and sang to their favourite songs."

The crowd applauded in agreement with Rachel.

"Fabulous," Rachel said excitedly. "Now I know that our man of the hour tends to be the most nervous when up first, but I have heard that Make a Wish's volunteer doctor, Blaine Anderson, used to be a leading soloist back in the day. Why don't we give him some encouragement to sing for us tonight?"

The crowd clapped and screamed to get Blaine on stage. He blushed to himself and Kurt looked up at him. All it took was for a nod and a slight push on Kurt's part to get Blaine walking up on that stage.

"Wow, hey, this is a little embarrassing," Blaine said, causing the audience to laugh. "There was one song that I used to always sing as I teenager and since we are helping kids from infancy to teenage years, I think it may be appropriate. It is called 'Teenage Dream'."

Kurt quietly chuckled to himself when the music for Katy Perry started playing. Out of all of the songs and artists he thought of, he never pictured Blaine Anderson as a Perry fan. He was surprisingly blown away at the man's singing abilities, not just because it was so clear and powerful, but it was filled with so much emotion that he somehow connects with the audience.

'_Shut up' Kurt thought. 'You can't think like that.'_

Kurt noticed a waiter walking past him with a tray of more champagne. He saw his opportunity and he plucked one from the tray and gulped it down. He needed a way to stop his head from thinking those thoughts. Kurt continued watching Blaine dancing along to the music on stage and felt himself become giddy and blush when he looked his way.

'_Nope, still thinking about him.'_

Kurt grabbed another glass and gulped it down again. By the time Blaine was finished singing, Kurt was starting to fill a little light headed. He had never had that much to drink before but he saw it as a positive since he was not thinking about Blaine as much. He noticed that Rachel was dragging Blaine over to him and cursed inside of his head.

"Kurt," Rachel greeted. "You should totally go and sing a song!"

"No way," Kurt replied.

"What about you sing with Blaine?" Rachel suggested.

'_Even worse!' Kurt immediately thought._

"Oh come on, Kurt, it will be fun! You haven't sung since Finn and I's wedding."

"Look, you know that I do not sing."

"You used to love it though," Rachel said. "Finn and I's wedding was three years ago. Around the same time as you broke up with-"

"Okay, I'll do it," Kurt interrupted before Rachel could add Sebastian's name to that sentence.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Blaine chuckled.

"No," Rachel and Kurt answered together.

Blaine playfully rolled his eyes as Kurt and Rachel dragged him back to the stage. Kurt knew that he didn't want to sing, he hadn't sung since Sebastian, but he also knew that Rachel would not let him get away with it, so if he had to sing, might as well be with someone else there with him. He also thought that with that much intoxication that he had, he probably wouldn't remember anything the next morning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a big surprise. After some persistence, our host, Kurt Hummel, has agreed to sing a duet with Blaine Anderson. Let's make them welcome!"

The crowd applauded and Rachel skipped off stage. Blaine handed Kurt a microphone and gave him an encouraging smile. It did not settle Kurt's nerves though since he was worried that he might sound awful. It had been so long since he had sung in public. Rachel smiled at the pair before she turned her attention to the music and played 'Animal'. Kurt's eyes widened at the song, Rachel was so doing this on purpose. Blaine started dancing a little to which Kurt rolled his eyes at and he motioned for Blaine to start them off.

_Blaine: Here we go again; I kind of wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied. _

_Blaine smiled at Kurt and slightly pushed him to the centre of the stage, eager to hear the man's voice for the first time._

_Kurt: Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive._

_No, I won't sleep tonight._

_Blaine was completely stunned by Kurt's voice. Not only was it angelic, just like him, but he was a countertenor. He noticed Kurt's confusion at Blaine's sudden lack of confidence, and he shook his head and joined him in the chorus._

_Both: Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Blaine restarted his dancing causing the audience to cry out louder for the men. He danced closer to Kurt attempting to get him to loosen up. Kurt nudged Blaine away but he did feel himself starting to enjoy the view of Blaine dancing next to him and being so free. What he didn't notice though was the fact that his feet were tapping along. _

_Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for? _

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Blaine: Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide_

He relinquished the next part to Kurt, who was actually showing a smile at his goofiness on stage and, dare he say it, Blaine's 'sex appeal'. Yep, the alcohol was messing with him.

_Kurt: I do it every time, you're killin' me now_

_Both: And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

_"And hopefully Blaine's feelings about me__", __Kurt added in his head._

Kurt became startled for a minute at his inner confession. He was not supposed to be having worse thoughts about the handsome doctor. The alcohol was supposed to stop it, not intensify it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Rachel yell encouragement to him from the audience. He didn't know how or when but Kurt started joining Blaine in all the dancing when the chorus started up again.

_Both: Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for? _

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

Kurt chuckled when the two of them started circling each other on stage. He felt like he should be awkward or intimidated about the choice of wording at that moment paired with the intense way Blaine was looking at him, but, his heart couldn't really care less, especially when his mind was not in control anymore.

_Hush, hush the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush we both can't fight it _

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand? _

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight_

_I won't sleep tonight _

_Both: Here we go again, here we go again_

_Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh what are you waiting for? _

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

The song ended and Kurt found himself staring directly into Blaine's eyes and vice versa. His heart melted seeing those stunning hazel eyes looking at him with so much passion and kindness in them. One thing led to another and Kurt found Blaine slowly leaning in to him, and scary enough, he wasn't pulling away but instead he was leaning back in. The two of them were close enough that their foreheads were touching but before Kurt could feel the touch of Blaine's lips; his midget sister-in-law had to ruin it.

"That was incredible"

Rachel's sudden and shrill voice brought Kurt back into reality and he instantly pull away from Blaine. Blaine was still in a slight daze from his almost kissing with Kurt that he failed to notice that Rachel and a couple hundred people were in the room. Kurt tried to look anywhere but at Blaine. He felt himself wanting to cry and hit himself for being so stupid. In his alcohol induced state he allowed himself to get too close, but he wouldn't do that again. Without another word, Kurt stepped off the stage and rushed out of the ballroom, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Blaine behind.

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

**Hope to hear your thoughts :)**

**Until next time!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	7. Chapter 7

Have you ever had a dream that felt so real that for a second you thought that it was real, or even a memory or prediction? Then when you try to remember it you can't and only remember the emotions that you experienced? Well, Kurt Hummel was only now just experiencing that. When Kurt returned home after escaping the fundraiser after party, he couldn't breathe or function properly. He just threw himself inside his apartment and forced himself to sleep, unfortunately his mind has a tendency to dream when dealing with issues, and that was what he was doing. Kurt was lying in his bed constantly tossing and turning. Sweat was dripping from his brow and he was breathing heavily.

_Kurt was slowly walking around the empty building of Pavarotti Magazine looking for someone. The whole time he could hear Sebastian's taunting and humiliating words circling his mind._

"_You were never there for me, you never loved me."_

"_Don't call me stupid."_

"_You think that I should put my life on hold for you?"_

_Kurt shook his head trying to rid the comments from his mind. He felt an aching in his heart trying to reach out for the person who could make it all stop._

"_Blaine," Kurt called out to the office._

_A loud noise sounded from Kurt's office, gaining his attention. He ever so slowly started heading his way towards his office, continuously calling for Blaine._

"_Blaine, I need you," Kurt continued to call out, desperately._

_Tears started rolling down his face as the words in his head became more viscous and hurtful. He wanted to believe that the words weren't true, but a lot of them held meaning, and that was what hurt the most._

"_You were always a failure and you will forever be a failure."_

"_If you leave me now, who else would love a failure like you? All you were was a trophy boyfriend."_

_Kurt arrived at his office and felt a sense of déjà vu happening. For some reason, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that the noise coming from inside the office was coming from Blaine._

"_Everyone around you will just use you and spit you out."_

_Kurt took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Once the door was open, he found two men making out on top of his office desk. His heart clenched and his breath got caught in his throat. He couldn't do anything except stare at the two men. One of the men looked up at the sudden intruder revealing to be Sebastian._

"_Sebastian?" Kurt said confused._

_Since Sebastian was now staring at Kurt with a dark smirk forming on his face, it gave Kurt the opportunity to look at his companion. He looked at the second man and instantly felt sick. For the man making out with Sebastian was Blaine._

_Blaine stared at Kurt like he was not surprised at his entry. He didn't move a muscle. He just looked into Kurt's eyes and smirked._

"_You shouldn't have let your guard down," Blaine said smugly._

Kurt gasped as he awoke from his dream, instantly sitting upright in his bed. He was panting for a couple of minutes trying to calm his racing heart and slightly shaking hands. The dream was just like the time he had caught Sebastian cheating on him with the model, except now it was Blaine with Sebastian. Kurt felt cold as the slight breeze from the early morning brushed against his sweat tainted skin, causing him to shiver. He looked around the room and noticed that he was 5am. He didn't have to get up for work until 6am so he just sat back down on his bed staring at the ceiling, afraid to go back to sleep.

By the time 6am came Kurt had given up on trying to free his mind of the dream, or nightmare as he called it, and had already showered, dressed, ate, and styled his hair ready for the beginning of a new day. The memories of the previous night were still fresh in his mind, and worse still, the affects of the alcohol that he drank as well. Proving himself to be incorrect, the alcohol did not make him forget everything, they just made him feel hung over as well as stupid. Every time Kurt thought about the previous night, he felt a pang of idiocy, anger, and shame. He allowed himself to get too comfortable around Blaine in his alcohol induced state and almost blew down his defences and broke his cardinal rule: never fall for a doctor. He shouldn't have drank so much, he shouldn't have got up on that stage, and he should not have almost kissed Blaine Anderson. If it weren't for Rachel, Kurt would be calling in sick trying to nurse his broken heart. Sure Kurt may have acted poorly by immediately running off stage and leaving his family and friends without even a word, but he couldn't risk Blaine flashing that charming smile and getting the chance to hurt him.

Yes Kurt trusted Blaine, he trusts him with his past, his nephew, and just about everything about him, but Kurt did not trust Blaine with his heart. He couldn't figure out why but giving his heart to Blaine was still something that Kurt could not do. They were friends, definitely, but he had been developing something so much stronger for the doctor over the last three weeks that he couldn't quite explain. In truth, it scared the hell out of him. For not being able to articulate or even define the emotions that he was feeling was so frustrating, and he couldn't tell Blaine about it for fearing what his response would be. Seeing Blaine being on the board of Make a Wish Foundation made Kurt realise that there was still so much that he did not know about the young doctor. He had no idea about his family, his home life, his past, or even why he became a doctor. All Kurt knew was that Blaine was a doctor and he loved it. He didn't know what Blaine's feelings were but he also doesn't want to know. He can't seem to jump over that one hurdle and give himself completely to someone. It took years for him to build up his defences after Sebastian and he refused to give them up for the two minutes it takes to ask Blaine his true feelings for him were.

Kurt's train of thought was instantly broken when the sound of someone knocking on his door echoed. He sighed, praying that it wasn't Blaine on the other side of the door, and opened the front door. To his luck, Tina was standing there with two cups of hot freshly brewed coffee in her hands.

"Grande non fat mocha," Tina said, handing over a cup to Kurt.

"You have no idea how much I needed this," Kurt replied, accepting the cup before locking up his apartment for the day.

Earlier that week Kurt and Tina had planned a special meeting that Sunday morning to organise what was happening regarding their nomination at the Reader's Choice Awards. The two smiled at each other and began leaving the apartment complex and walking to work.

"Did you have a bad night or something?" Tina asked.

"I didn't exactly sleep well."

"I can imagine since you drank your entire weight of champagne at the party last night," Tina giggled. "Care to tell me what all that was about?"

Kurt shrugged. "I just wanted to stop thinking some things and wanted to forget all of my troubles."

"Troubles," Tina replied. "I see. You made quite the trouble when you randomly ran off stage after your duet with Blaine."

Tina's comment left Kurt silent. He didn't bother making eye contact with her and just quietly sipped his coffee, hoping that she wasn't going to go further.

"Would your trouble sleeping have anything to do with that little thing?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I am afraid that I have to disagree with that, Kurt," Kurt retorted. "The second that you ran out of that ballroom, the guests were confused, the investors were slightly hurt, and worse, Blaine looked devastated."

Kurt could feel tears forming in his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about this but it was obvious that Tina was not backing down.

"What happened, Kurt? One minute you two were totally happy and the crowd was loving you, and then the next you were running off stage and Blaine was spending the rest of the night at the open bar."

"Tina, please."

"No, Kurt, everyone was left hung up. You let Blaine stand up there alone without an explanation. You left hundreds of people hung up to dry. Your little stunt did not sit well with people who donated money to you only hours before. Tell me what you did."

"I didn't do anything!" Kurt yelled angrily.

"What happened?"

"I got too close!"

"Too close? What the hell does that mean?"

"I already said too much," Kurt whispered before picking up his pace and walked ahead of Tina.

"No way," Tina replied, matching Kurt's pace. "You are not getting off that easy. I am your friend, Kurt. I will not judge you. I just need to know what went wrong. Last night, for the first time in years, everyone saw the old you. You were so happy and smiling, and even better, you were singing. The smile that you wore when you sung with Blaine was the biggest smile that anyone of us had seen on you since you got into college."

Kurt felt the tears slowly fall from his eyes. He knew from the second that they fell that Tina noticed and the two had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Kurt," Tina said sadly. "Tell me so I can help."

Kurt's lip quivered and he whipped away few of the tears on his face.

"My walls are up for a reason, Tina, reasons that no one knows about, except Blaine. For some reason I told him and for some reason it was okay to. L-last night I-I was happy but I-I was feeling things that I couldn't explain, and I-I got scared, really scared."

"So you drank to rid those feelings?"

Kurt nodded his head. "But it didn't work, t-the thoughts stopped, b-but not the feelings."

"What happened between you and Blaine? Was he the reason why you ran out?"

"I-I promised myself to never get hurt again. I-I told myself that I was better alone, that if people didn't get too close then I couldn't get hurt again, and that was okay with me. T-the moment I stood up on that stage with Blaine, I-I felt calm, I felt...I felt safe. I-I let my defences down and before I knew what was happening, Blaine was leaning in to kiss me."

"Did he?"

Kurt shook his head again. "N-No. Rachel interrupted us before he had the chance, b-but the damage was already done. I realised that I-I was being too reckless and my head became more clear and the next thing I knew I was running out of the ballroom."

"You got scared."

"Of course I got scared, Tina," Kurt suddenly yelled. "I was about two seconds away from letting that man hurt me, why wouldn't I be scared?"

"What makes you think that you were going to be hurt?"

"Because I almost let him into my heart and he is not going to get that only to break it."

"Break it? He wouldn't, Kurt."

"Of course he would! People are always out to get you. People come into your life only to use you. Every time I have let someone in, they have left a few months later and they take a piece of my heart with them, and I never get that back."

Tina was silent as he listened intently to her friend's ramble.

"You don't know what it is like to always have your heart broken. You and Mike have been together since high school and soon you two will be married. The feelings that I feel for Blaine scare the hell out of me, and I do not know what his are. He could just be around me because he feels pity, or maybe it is out of obligation since I am Lucas' uncle, or maybe even -"

"Because he's in love with you," Tina interrupted.

"Love?" Kurt repeated. "Like he could love me."

"Of course he does, Kurt, just like you love him."

"What? Love him? I could never love him, Tina."

"But that is what you are feeling. That is why you are so scared, and that is why you ran out last night. You knew in your heart that you love Blaine so you drank to suppress that, but it just brought it out more. The second you got on that stage, Blaine sung to you and you alone and you loved all of the attention. When you saw that he was going to kiss you, it made everything more real so your fight or flight instincts kicked in and you bailed. You bailed because Sebastian hurt you so bad that the thought of giving your heart to someone else terrifies you to death."

"I am not in love with Blaine, Tina. Love does not exist. Love is only in fairytales. Sebastian didn't hurt me; he just brought me into reality. People are selfish and they will do anything for themselves. I was just stupid to believe that letting someone into your heart did not bring you pain."

"But you trust Blaine."

"Of course I trust Blaine. I trust him with my nephew, I trust him with my past, but don't stand there Tina yelling at me, and throwing trust at me when the one thing I cannot trust Blaine with his my heart!"

Tina stared at Kurt with wide eyes. Before she could comprehend that Kurt was actually admitting what he was truly feeing, the man continued on his rant.

"I know that you are only trying to help but the bottom line is I am not in love with him. Sure, ever since I have met him I have never been happier. But how do you know that is love, Tina? Can you define love for me? Do you honestly believe for one second that when a hot model comes along, Blaine isn't going to run off and make out with him in my office? Do you honestly believe that he is not Sebastian Smythe? No, I don't. Making someone smile constantly at the thought of Blaine's name is not love, Tina."

Tina listened to every word and saw pain flash through Kurt's eyes the second he talked about Sebastian. Did he just tell her that Sebastian cheated on him in his own office? If he did, then the next time she runs into Sebastian, he was going to wish he was never born. Kurt's rambling became even louder with each passing second, pulling her mind out of plots to destroy Sebastian.

"Cheering me up and bringing me coffee every day is not love. Sure, I would agree with you that he is better than any guy I have ever met in my entire life, perhaps even the entire male population. And I could even stretch to say that he is charming and hot as hell. I can hear you say that I could be sabotaging what could be the best thing that has ever happened to me, I agree, I mean, this is a man who refused to give up on me even after I was the world's biggest bitch to him. 'That's love, Kurt', I hear you say. Yes, he loves me, Tina. Maybe if I weren't so damn stubborn and terrified, maybe I would love him, too. Maybe I do. I love him!"

The second those three words fell from his mouth, Kurt slammed his mouth shut. Tina gasped a little and stared at Kurt waiting for his next move. Kurt's heart was beating a million miles per minute. Ringing started in his ears and he saw Tina's lips move but he couldn't hear anything. Before he could even comprehend what happened, he collapsed.

* * *

Blaine sighed as he left another consult room having delivered the unfortunate news to a young family that their young daughter has cancer. If he had to pick one of the worst things about his job, he would say that delivering that news and seeing the fear and pain flash in the parents' eyes was the worst thing. Sure all jobs came with both their good and bad points but it didn't make the task any easier. Added to the fact that Blaine barely got any sleep the previous night did not help as well.

Santana was sitting at the nurse's station yet again and noticed Blaine slowly walking over to her. He slammed the clipboard onto the desk and put his head in his hands.

"Wow, you look awful," Santana pointed out.

"Thanks for sugar coating it," Blaine replied, his voice muffled.

"What has gotten you so down? Shouldn't you still be on a high from last night, especially with the way you and Porcelain were flirting with each other."

Blaine groaned in response and just lifted his head to stare at Santana.

"Or Porcelain is the reason why you look like crap," Santana deduced.

"Your instincts would be correct."

"What happened?"

"You didn't see?" Blaine scoffed. "Kurt literally ran out of the ballroom last night. He couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"Are you joking? Kurt would never do that."

"Well he did, in front of hundreds of people after we sang together."

"He ran after singing? Surely there was something behind that because singing used to be the man's life. His guilty pleasure is singing."

"I don't know what to tell you, Santana. One minute Kurt and I were singing animal, and right before I could kiss him, he bolted."

"Wow, hold up," Santana interrupted. "You almost kissed Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"You idiot," Santana yelled, slapping Blaine's shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"The guy has ice surrounding his heart for years and then you go and kiss him in public? Are you insane?"

"I couldn't help it. He looked so free and perfect. Happier than I have ever seen him and I just couldn't resist knowing what it was like to kiss him. I thought that he was feeling the same way."

"Kurt is so self-conscious, like a baby deer. You do the slightest thing to scare him, he bolts."

"So he ran because of the kiss?"

"Probably, but if it weren't for that Jewish hobbit, you two would probably be covered in hickies."

"Santana!"

"What? Hummel was almost all over you last night. I don't think he was scared about the kiss, per say, I think he was scared about feeling something towards you."

"But how can you possibly be sure?"

"I can't, which is why you should talk to him. You clearly have feelings for Kurt, you cannot deny that anymore, and he definitely has feelings for you but he just doesn't know it, or more the point, he doesn't want to admit it. So on your lunch break you are going to call up that man and tell him how you feel."

"But you said he scares easy."

"He does but would he be scared after hearing you profess your love for the man?"

Blaine was silent earning a smirk from Santana.

"Don't lie to me, Doc. I know that you are in love with Kurt. Blind and deaf people can sense that."

Before Blaine could say something to Santana, he heard a familiar voice start yelling down the hallway in front of one of the consult rooms.

"No way am I letting you treat him!"

The commotion gained Santana and Blaine's attention and they found Tina outside one of the consult rooms having a heated argument with Sebastian. Tina was fuming with rage while Sebastian was just standing in front of her with his arms crossed, unfazed by her outburst.

"Look, Tina, you brought him here for help and help is what he is getting. I am a doctor here whether you like it or not and all of the other doctors are busy."

"But you are paediatrics doctor, why out of all the patients does it have to be Kurt?"

The name caught Blaine's attention and he rushed over to the situation.

"Is everything okay here?" Blaine asked.

Tina turned to Blaine and a smile lit up her face. She sighed with relief and hugged Blaine, catching him off guard.

"Thank god, Blaine," Tina said with relief. "Kurt and I were arguing on the way to work and then out of nowhere he collapsed onto the pavement. I was worried that he hurt his head or something. Is it possible for you to check him over?"

"Doctor Smythe is free. He is one of our finest doctors."

Tina's face frowned and she sent a scowl in Sebastian's direction, who just shrugged it off.

"With all due with respect, I would much prefer you to look over Kurt than...Doctor...Smythe."

Blaine looked between Sebastian and Tina and could sense that there was something going on that neither of them was letting on. He really wanted to know what Tina refused to have Sebastian look over Kurt but he was a head doctor and had to do well by the patients and their family and friends. He also really didn't want to pass up the opportunity to speak with Kurt, especially since the man in question did not pick up his phone after bailing the previous night.

"If it is okay with Doctor Smythe, I am currently free and will check Kurt over."

Tina's face brightened and she hugged Blaine again, muttering several 'Thank you's' before walking back into the consult room and shutting the door. Blaine looked at Sebastian waiting for a response.

"Are you happy with me taking a patient of yours?" Blaine asked.

"Please," Sebastian replied, gesturing to the door.

"Are you going to tell me what the disagreement was all about?"

"Let's just say that Tina and I have a history and she is still holding a grudge."

"Holding a grudge? That seemed more than holding a grudge, Seb. She looked like she was going to rip your eyes out with her bare hands. What exactly did you do?"

Sebastian shrugged again. He couldn't tell Blaine his history with Kurt otherwise it would ruin his plan.

"I have no idea, but luckily she is your problem now. Thank god I'm gay, those bitches are crazy," Sebastian said before walking off.

* * *

"Don't worry, Kurt," Tina said, returning into the room. "I have gotten a doctor for you."

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting on the observation bed and looked at his friend.

"What was the problem with the first one?"

"He was too arrogant," Tina answered.

"Tina, I'm telling you, I am fine. Don't worry about me; I don't need to see a doctor."

Tina noticed Kurt's eagerness to leave but ignored it.

"Kurt, are we going to talk about what happened earlier?"

"Nothing happened," Kurt snapped.

"But you said-"

"I didn't say anything, Tina," Kurt growled back.

The sound of the door opening stopped their conversation.

"Sorry about the hold up," Blaine said, entering the room.

Kurt's eyes widened and he stared angrily at Tina. Tina saw the look on Kurt's face and looked at him innocently and shrugged. Blaine looked up from the clipboard and looked at Kurt. He could instantly see that Kurt was already uncomfortable with his presence but too bad because Blaine really needed to talk to him.

"Not a problem Blaine," Tina replied. "We don't mind waiting for the best, do we Kurt?"

Kurt didn't reply to Tina's question.

"Thanks, so what happened to you, Kurt?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt didn't meet Blaine's eyes and just focused his attention on the ground. Tina rolled her eyes at the stubborn man.

"We were walking to work for a meeting, had an argument, and then Kurt said something and then collapsed right onto the pavement," Tina explained.

"Collapsed?" Blaine repeated, clearly concerned for Kurt.

"I think it was because of something he said," Tina added.

"I did not!" Kurt snapped.

"What did you say?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Kurt, what did you say?" Tina repeated.

"I said nothing," Kurt growled at Tina.

Blaine noticed how tense Kurt had become once Tina brought up the argument the pair had earlier that morning. He was torn between wanting to know what caused Kurt to collapse, and wanting to know why Kurt ran away.

"Well people do not collapse randomly, Kurt. Usually it is caused by a lack of blood flow to the brain. The vagus nerve controls that blood flow and if it becomes too excited it can pull too much blood from the brain so you collapse."

"What do you mean too excited?" Tina asked, suddenly curious.

"Sometimes it is genetics, but I have read through your medical history, Kurt, and that is ruled out. Other times it is psychological triggers. Anxiety, panic disorder, or even stress can stimulate the vagus nerve so much in some people that it leads them to collapse."

"That is all very well and good but what does this have to do with me?" Kurt snapped again.

"As I said, your medical history is fine. Were you feeling anxious or stressed before you collapsed?" Blaine questioned.

"Actually-" Tina began.

"NO!" Kurt interrupted, causing the other two to jump. "No, I didn't feel stressed or anxious."

"Blaine,"

"Tina, don't," Kurt interrupted again.

"No, Kurt," Tina yelled back. "You collapsed on the pavement and could have a concussion so this is important whether you are scared or not. Blaine, Kurt and I were talking and he said something that made him pale and then he collapsed."

"So your conversation stressed you out, Kurt?" Blaine deduced.

Okay, if Blaine wasn't intrigued before, he was now. In fact, he was dying to know what they were talking about.

"Look, I appreciated everyone's concern for me but I am perfectly fine," Kurt said, placing his feet on the ground to stand. "I am not stressed, or anxious, or concussed. I do not need a psychiatric exam, Doctor Anderson, nor do I need one, now would everyone please leave me alone?"

With that said, Kurt slammed the door open and stormed down the hallway leaving a shocked and confused Blaine and Tina behind.

"I am so sorry, Blaine," Tina said shocked.

"He called me Doctor Anderson," Blaine whispered back.

* * *

After the incident at the hospital, Kurt decided to take a cab alone back home and cancel the meeting. He felt like all of his energy was drained the moment Blaine had entered the consultation room. Kurt knew exactly why he collapsed and he did not want to relive it, nor did he want Blaine to know. Everything and all that time Kurt spent on making himself strong is destroyed now that he allowed himself to fall in love with Blaine Anderson. As much as he wanted to be wrong and deny it, he spilled it out and he cannot take it back. It pained him so much, and his body physically ached if he tried to deny it himself. He also didn't want to go spilling his feelings out to everyone since he knew Blaine did not feel the same way. He saw Blaine as a close friend and did not want to get hurt by losing that friendship and knowing Blaine has ammunition against Kurt and could use his feelings for him to hurt him. No, Kurt was not going to let Blaine have the chance to hurt him.

As a result, Kurt called in sick the next day, missing his usual Monday meeting with his staff. He refused to go out in public until he controlled his urge to reveal that he loved Blaine. It took everything he had not to repeat the phrase whenever he heard the man's name. For the next few days, Kurt locked himself in his apartment, alienating himself from all of his staff and friends, organising his work to be done at home. Luckily for him he did not have a lot of work that entire week. However, Kurt constantly received texts from Blaine begging him to talk to him. The doctor called his mobile almost five times a day, always leaving a voicemail telling Kurt that he needed to talk to him, and every time Kurt just deleted it without listening. By Wednesday, Kurt still did not trust himself or his feelings and yet again called in sick. He hadn't talked to Blaine since the incident at the hospital on Sunday. Yet again there were missed calls from the man but no texts or voicemails. By the evening Kurt thought that Blaine had finally taken the hint so when a knock sounded on his apartment door, Kurt was stunned to see Blaine standing on the other side looking completely dishevelled.

"Good, you're alive," Blaine greeted sarcastically.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that, Kurt," Blaine began, letting himself into Kurt's apartment. "Cut all the crap. You have been dodging me for the last three days and I am sick of it."

"I have not been dodging," Kurt defended. "I was just-"

"Too busy? Working too hard?" Blaine interrupted. "Well so have I but do you see me ignoring calls, texts, or even voicemails? No, I didn't think so. Is it normal for the owner of a recognisable magazine to be working in their apartment?"

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand, Kurt, because right now I don't. I have been wrapping my brain around all of this and the only thing that keeps popping up in my head is that you are just playing with me."

"I am not playing," Kurt defended, angrily.

"Oh no? Hating my guts and then befriending me, getting mad at me at a show and then introducing me to your family," Blaine listed

"Stop it," Kurt begged, feeling tears forming.

"Running away when I was accidently called 'Uncle Blaine' and you flipped out, singing on stage with me and you ran away!"

"I said stop it!" Kurt shrieked with tears now prominent in his eyes.

"I will stop when you tell me why you keep sending mixed signals? I thought we were way passed this, Kurt. Every time I think that you are begging to trust me and open up, you immediately retract back into your shell. Why can't you just be honest with me?"

"Honest with you?" Kurt repeated, anger growing more intense, his eyes flaring. "How can you stand there and think that I haven't been honest with you? I have been more honest with you in the last four weeks than I have with anyone in my entire life. I have friends who I met in high school and they don't know half of the stuff that I have told you. So how dare you accuse me of not being honest with you when really it is you who hasn't been honest with me?"

"How haven't I been honest with you, Kurt?"

"For one: you didn't mention to me that you were the head volunteer doctor at the Make a Wish Foundation, the same foundation that I looked after a child for a week and organised an entire fundraiser for."

"Are you serious right now? That was one thing, and it was so insignificant. Seriously Kurt, it seems like you are trying to find ANY reason not to be friends with me."

'_Friends...there it is,' Kurt thought._

"I am not finding any reason!"

"Yes you are! Why else do you keep playing the hot and cold game with me? Why can't you seem to let me in? I am not your ex boyfriend, I am not a high school bully, I am just an ordinary guy who wants to have someone as great as you in their life. What is so hard to understand? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"Because every time something good happens it gets taken away!" Kurt snapped without thinking.

"But-"

"You are so perfect, Blaine Anderson," Kurt continued, interrupting Blaine. "You have no idea just how much. You are so confident and sure of yourself and always see the bright side. I am the poor sad boy who was too trusting of people and never learned from their mistakes until it is too late. Do you know how it feels to put your heart out and have it stomped on every time? Do you? To have everything you have worked for been thrown back in your face because I didn't take the time to think about the repercussions or someone's true motives? Sure, I may have forgot to return a phone call or two, and sure I ignored my texts while working, but that is who I am now. I cannot have someone so perfect be with someone so broken. I have dealt with all of this and I am now stronger so I am sorry that that is not good enough for you."

"You are not broken, Kurt. But what I find not good enough is the way you are treating me when I have done everything in my power to make you happy and prove to you that I am not going to hurt you. I don't see myself as perfect, just like you, I have learned to take life's curve balls and turn them into something else. Clearly I have dealt with it better than you have but that is no excuse to be treated like some boy toy!"

"Boy toy? I have never treated you like a boy toy."

"But clearly you don't treat me as a nice of a friend as I thought. Where was the Kurt who was kind? Where was the Kurt who was strong and brave? Why the hell would this Kurt runaway from a kiss that shouldn't have happened?"

Kurt stepped back at Blaine's outburst and looked at him completely lost for words.

"We did not kiss," Kurt said firmly.

"No, we didn't," Blaine agreed. "But if you hadn't have run away from me, making me feel like I am worthless and nothing, maybe it would have happened. You do trust me Kurt, but you are too stubborn to admit it. I am sorry that I got too close but what you did was just as worse! Stop playing with my head. Either want me in your life and don't, but just tell me! If you want me to apologise for scaring you off with my open and warm nature, then I won't. I am not going to change, Kurt Hummel, not even for you, perhaps you should be the one to change since you are pushing more people away then you realise, and I do not want to get hurt by you!"

Before Kurt could even respond, Blaine turned on his heels and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Silence quickly became Kurt's only companion as the tears poured out of his eyes. He forced back a sob and cleared the tears away from his eyes, refusing to give Blaine the satisfaction of him crying. After a few moments, Kurt slowly walked over to the door and leant against it, feeling every emotion he wanted to say to Blaine but was too scared to say to him, even when he had the perfect chance. Suddenly the sound of knocking on the front door pulled Kurt away from his thoughts. Hesitantly, he slowly opened the door and saw Blaine with both hands on either side of the door frame, staring intently at him.

"Do you ever think about that night of the fashion show after party?" Blaine asked, before Kurt could respond.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, completely confused at the question. He was too shocked to see the man right after they had just fought.

"What?" Kurt managed to say.

"Okay..." Blaine began, pulling his hands away from the door frame and stood up right. "I barely know you, Kurt. I don't know your mother's first name. I don't know...if you ever wore braces, or even glasses. I have no idea how you came to run Pavarotti, Kurt. But, I know the curves of your face, and I know every fleck of grey in your crystal blue eyes. I know that there is a moment when you say to yourself, oh, there you are. I've been looking for you, forever, Kurt. I also know that that night was a moment for me...about you. You move me, Kurt."

Kurt was so completely stunned at Blaine's confession. He was speechless and was so out of his element. He had never heard such romantic words uttered to him in all of his life, and he really wanted to believe them, so badly. He couldn't believe that Blaine was standing there returning his feelings. He wanted to return them, but there was something holding him back. A few stray tears fell from his eyes.

Seeing the tears roll down Kurt's face made Blaine get nervous so he continued pouring his heart out to Kurt, trying to get through his stubborn head that he is not going anywhere and that his feelings are true.

"I know that it is scary, Kurt, and I know that you were hurt in the past, but I am not going to hurt you. I am nothing like your ex or those bullies in high school. I am not them and they are not me, I am just Blaine Anderson. Just please tell me if you could just open your heart to me, because if you do, I'll guard it with my life."

Blaine stood there quietly watching Kurt's inner turmoil. He was praying that Kurt believed him and felt the same way. Just when he thought that Kurt was always going to have a wall around his heart, he felt something warm touch his lips.

Blaine was a little startled at the contact, making a small noise in the back of his throat, before he realized that Kurt was kissing him. He felt like he should be jumping for joy at that moment but he started to feel Kurt pull away at his unresponsiveness, until his mind caught up and he eagerly returned the kiss. Blaine made sure that is movements were gentle and tentative, so that he wouldn't scare Kurt off. Kurt could not believe what made him suddenly kiss Blaine. It was like his heart took full control and made him take a risk, and thank god he did. Blaine's lips were so soft and gentle, nothing he ever imagined.

When Blaine didn't respond to him, he felt like he made a mistake, but when he felt him reciprocate, he could not begin to explain the feeling. It felt like everything he was worried about was stupid and all his fears simply flew out of the window. Blaine was so slow and gentle, nothing like Sebastian's rough and demanding ones that made him flinch. In short, Kurt thought that he was in heaven, like he just floated out of his body and was watching this happen to someone else. He smiled slightly when Blaine placed two strong but gentle hands on either side of Kurt's face while he, in turn, circled his arms around Blaine's neck, savouring the feel on Blaine on his lips. When oxygen started to become a necessity for the pair, they slowly parted, panting heavily.

"Wow," Blaine whispered, still feeling the effects of the kiss.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before," Kurt whispered back.

"Then they are idiots," Blaine retorted. "You are undeniable, Kurt."

"I feel the same way about you."

"You do?"

Kurt nodded his head. "I feel exactly as you feel, perhaps even more so, and I was just too scared to admit it to you because I didn't want to get hurt again. I was hiding my heart from the world so that I could protect, but I don't want to be scared anymore."

"You don't have to be."

"I believe you."

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine could not hold back the smile on his face and he pulled Kurt back in for a second kiss. He was never going to get over the feeling of Kurt's lips on his. It was more than he ever could possibly imagine, and he loved it. He could not believe that Kurt had the same feelings for him but also that pulled down his defensives and was trusting Blaine with his heart. He was never going to make Kurt regret his decision. He was not going to disappoint him, and that was a promise.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Hope to hear from all of you!  
**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! I have managed to find a little bit of time between studying and exams to write up a new chapter! I hope that you all like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

**I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

The next morning Blaine felt something warm and heavy on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the room walls were completely different to his ones. For a moment he thought that he fell asleep at Wes' but he looked down and noticed Kurt's head was resting on top of his chest. Everything from the previous night flashed in his head and he couldn't help but smile. After the pair had confessed their love for each other they spent the night just talking and cuddling with a kiss here and there. The sound of his pager vibrating pulled his thoughts away from the beautiful man cuddling him. Blaine reluctantly and carefully removed himself from Kurt's embrace and retrieved his pager. He sighed seeing the message and grabbed his things and left for work.

A few hours later Kurt heard his alarm go off and he slammed it off. He rolled back in bed, snuggling up to his pillow when he felt a cool patch in the sheets. He opened his eyes and saw that Blaine was missing from the bed. For a moment Kurt felt like Blaine just changed his mind and left him and that maybe he was just caught up in the moment, but he suddenly noticed a small post it sitting on the side desk.

'_Good morning Beautiful,_

_Received emergency page so had to leave your arms _

_I will make it up to you, promise!'_

Kurt smiled at the note that Blaine left him. He felt stupid for jumping to conclusions about Blaine's absence. He felt giddy and his heart soared whenever he thought about the night they shared. Sure they didn't do anything further than cuddling and kissing but to Kurt it was way more intimate than anything else. He forced himself to get out of bed and get ready for work. He was hoping to hear from Blaine throughout the day.

* * *

"Good morning, Kurt," Tina greeted when Kurt walked into 'Pavarotti' that morning.

Usually Kurt was the first one to arrive in a morning but on Thursday's Tina would pop in before him to get ready for Sue's dreaded arrival. Unfortunately, this Thursday was one of those cases.

"Good morning, Tina," Kurt replied with a huge grin.

Tina noticed Kurt's attitude and followed him into his office. Before she got close enough to the door, he heard Kurt gasp and drop his folders to the floor. Tina looked into the room and saw two giant bouquet of wild flowers sitting on Kurt's desk.

"Oh my god, you totally hooked up with the hot doctor!" Tina shrieked.

"We did not hook up," Kurt defended.

"But you did finally let him into that heart of yours?"

Kurt was silent and just picked up his things and placed them on his desk. Tina walked further into the office and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You did, didn't you!"

"Shh, keep it down, Tina."

"You are dating Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and noticed a card sitting in one of the bouquets.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for Sue's arrival?" Kurt questioned, as he read the card.

'_Told you that I would make it up to you'_

_Blaine xx_

Kurt blushed at the card and placed it on his photo frame of a photo of him and Lucas.

"Well, would you look at that, Hummel, either you've started growing a small jungle on your desk to get yourself your own Tarzan or your brain is so deprived of blood that you have gone and stolen tacky funeral centrepieces."

"I think they're lovely too, Sue," Kurt muttered.

And so the week with Sue Sylvester begins.

"So where did you get the jungle?" Sue questioned from the door way.

"From his new boyfriend," Tina answered.

"And here I thought that you had something better to do," Kurt slightly growled.

"Usually I do but this is more important. You haven't dated anyone since college with that slime ball, Smythe."

"I am with other Asian," Sue added. "But since when did Porcelain melt his icy heart?"

"I thought you two worked for me?"

"I do but you were my star cheerleader in high school and I am very protective over my cheerleaders. So, how is this boy worthy of Porcelain's, or even my, attention?"

"He is a doctor," Tina explained. "The head doctor of Paediatrics to be exact."

"I am impressed, Hummel," Sue said.

"Can I actually help you, Sue? We weren't expecting you for another hour."

"Actually, yes, I wanted to let you know that my column has been nominated for Best Sport's Column."

"Congratulations Sue," Kurt replied.

"Congratulations are not necessary but thank you. I should go and prepare my victory speech."

With that said, Sue turned on her heels and left Kurt and Tina in the office.

"You would think that after all this time she had learnt the art of humility," Tina said when Sue left.

Kurt scoffed. "One could only hope."

"So back to your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"What do you mean? You're not using him for fun are you? Because I think that that may hurt you more than opening yourself up to someone."

"Tina, that is sweet but I just meant that I do not know where we stand. He said that he loves me, and I love him, but we didn't exactly make it official."

"Did you do that with the slimeball?"

Kurt sighed. "It was college, we never officially asked each other but after everything that happened it doesn't hurt to ask and make it official."

"Fair enough," Tina said. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you walked in on Sebastian cheating on you in your office?"

Kurt looked up at Tina taken back by the question. He had never told anyone, except Blaine, about his relationship about Sebastian.

"What?"

"Come on, Kurt. You revealed it in your little outburst on Sunday. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't do that. Don't shut me out, Kurt. You obviously told Blaine so why can't you tell me?"

Kurt was quiet and just stared down at his desk.

"I...I was embarrassed...I guess."

"Embarrassed? Why?"

"Because everyone had told me about Sebastian. You all warned me about him and I didn't listen. Even worse, him cheating on me wasn't all that he did."

"What do you mean?"

"He...sometimes..."

"Did he hurt you?"

Kurt couldn't form the words, he was too nervous to verbally admit it to his best friend so he did the next best thing; he nodded his head.

"Kurt," Tina gasped.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Is that why you refuse to date anyone?"

"...I don't...want to get hurt again. It keeps me safe."

"Not all people are Sebastian."

"I know that now, Tina. It took so long for me to trust Blaine, and he was so patient and kind. I am scared about how intense my feelings are for him after only four weeks. I don't want to ever stop feeling this happy just because he sends me flowers or brings me coffee."

"Then I guess you are going to have to have lunch with him at the hospital and tell him that."

* * *

That lunch time, Kurt found himself taking a taxi to Blaine's hospital to surprise him for lunch. He had gone to the coffee shop just by Kurt's work, which had become their spot, and ordered coffee. The previous night Kurt spent half the night talking to Blaine and he had learnt Blaine's favourite coffee is a Medium Drip, he had an older brother that was a radiologist at the same hospital as Blaine, he originally wanted to be a singer but found a passion for medicine when his grandfather passed away from a heart attack and wanted to help others. He also learnt that Blaine was never really close to his parents, especially when he came out to them, and he had a roommate who worked at the hospital too. Kurt also picked up some salads and sandwiches from the coffee shop.

Kurt walked into the hospital and stopped short. He had learnt a lot of fun facts about Blaine but he failed to learn exactly where he would hang out between patients. He mentally scolded himself at the obvious fact. He looked around the hospital floor, hoping to find Blaine's friend Wes or something to help find him. He was torn away from his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

"Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt turned and noticed Santana sitting at the nurse station waving him over. He sighed with relief and made his way over to the girl.

"Porcelain," Santana greeted.

"Satan," Kurt replied.

"I see parts of your old self," Santana noticed. "I am glad. Would this have anything to do with the fact that Blaine walked into emergency with a large grin on his face?"

Kurt blushed slightly and stared down at the ground.

"It might."

"You two hooked up!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you did. How was it? Was he good in bed?"

"Santana! We didn't sleep together."

"But you do want to."

"Okay, look, we expressed our feelings last night, but that was all."

Santana raised an eyebrow at Kurt not believing a single word he said.

"And we may have made out a little all night. And yeah, I told him I loved him, and he told me he loved me."

"Shut up!" Santana yelled. "Charlie, I'm taking an early break."

Santana ran out from behind the desk and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Thank god! If I had to see Blaine giving you more puppy eyes and longing stares, I was going to lock the two of you in a closet. That or buy him an escort."

"Do you ever have any decorum?"

"I might but I have never seen the need for it."

"Right, well, I was hoping to bring Blaine some lunch to surprise him."

"You want to see where you two stand don't you?"

"Is my office bugged?"

Santana laughed. "No, I just know you."

"Kurt."

Kurt and Santana turned and noticed Wes walking over to the pair.

"What are you doing here? Seeing our favourite Warbler?"

"He and Porcelain hooked up last night!" Santana practically yelled.

"About time," Wes said.

"What?" Kurt said confused.

"Everyone could see the chemistry between you two. We were all just waiting to see if you would stop being so stubborn. I think I actually won the bet, Doctor Wes."

"Your bet was for next week."

"Damnit," Santana hissed.

"Moving on, can you two tell me where Blaine is? I brought him lunch."

"That is so sickening cute," Santana muttered.

"Follow me, he is with Jeff and Nick in the Children's Ward," Wes said.

'_Jeff and Nick?' Kurt thought confused._

Kurt and Santana followed Wes into one of the elevators heading for the children's ward on the level above. When the trio walked out of the elevator, children laughter echoed throughout the hallways.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked.

Wes and Santana laughed at Kurt's question.

"That would be your new hubby," Wes answered.

Kurt was clearly confused but said nothing and continued to follow Wes and Santana. After passing through two hallways, they arrived at a pair of double doors. With a swipe of Wes' ID, the doors opened revealing a large white room filled with several single beds with children sitting on them laughing and smiling. In the centre of the room were three doctors dancing around and singing loudly, all of them wearing large red noses.

One of the doctors was tall and had blonde hair, and he was hugging a shorter doctor with dark brown hair. The third one he couldn't really see from where he was standing. Kurt smiled at the children's faces, even though he was slightly nervous being around so many kids in the same room as him. He noticed one of the doctors kneel before a little girl and handing her a lolly pop and his eyes widened. The doctor was Blaine.

"_Hey soul sister,_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight"_

The children clapped loudly when the trio finished their song. The three boys high-fived each other and passed out lolly-pops to all of the kids. Kurt was almost in a complete daze. He had never seen Blaine work with kids, outside of his nephew though, and it made his heart melt. They had no obligation to make them laugh, they just did it because they wanted to, and at that moment, Kurt felt honoured and proud to call Blaine his boyfriend...hopefully. Wes slightly pushed Kurt further into the room and cleared his throat, gaining the doctor's attention. The three doctors turned around and noticed Kurt, Wes and Santana standing by the doors.

"Blaine, I brought you something," Wes said.

Kurt awkwardly smiled and gave a small wave in reply. Blaine's face literally lit up upon seeing Kurt and he ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, almost knocking the coffees in his hand.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? Not that I am not thrilled to see you," Blaine said with a huge grin.

"I brought you lunch," Kurt replied, showing the coffee and lunch in his hands. "I thought that...maybe...maybe we could..."

"He wants to have lunch with you," Santana answered for him.

"Yeah...that," Kurt said with a blush.

Blaine chuckled and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I would be honoured to," Blaine answered. "But first-"

Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine took the coffee and lunch out of his hands and handed them to Santana to hold. Blaine then took Kurt's hand and pulled him into the centre of the room.

"Children, I would like to introduce you to someone very special to me," Blaine announced. "Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend."

Kurt's head perked up hearing the B word flow out of Blaine's mouth. He looked up the doctor who was smiling at him, silently asking him if it was okay. Kurt returned the smile and nodded his head. Blaine chuckled to himself out of joy and placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Can we say hi to Kurt?" Blaine asked the kids.

"Hi Kurt," the kids greeted.

Kurt tensed up a little at the number of kids in the room but felt Blaine's hand tighten around his giving him a little more confidence.

"Hi," Kurt replied.

"Hi Kurt," two unfamiliar voices said.

Kurt noticed the two doctors that Blaine was singing with walking over to the couple. Wes and Santana smiled and quietly left Kurt to it.

"Not you two kids," Blaine said, shoving the boys a little. "Kurt, this is Jeff Sterling and his boyfriend, Nick Duvall."

"Oh," Kurt said a little surprised. "It's great to meet you."

"Actually it's great for us to meet you," Jeff corrected, shaking Kurt's hand.

"It's true. We have heard nothing else from Blaine for the last four weeks," Nick added.

"Kurt has such amazing eyes."

"Kurt is so stunning."

"And our personal favourite..."

"Kurt is so special," Jeff and Nick said in unison.

"Shut up," Blaine hissed, shoving them again, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Are you two Paediatricians too?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm an orthopaedic surgeon," Nick answered. "And Jeff is the hospital's physiotherapist."

"So why is he wearing a white coat?"

"Just to see what it's like," Jeff shrugged.

"So even though you guys aren't paediatricians, you all come in here to cheer the kids up?"

"Every day, rain or shine," Nick replied. "We do it because laughter is the best medicine. It makes us happy to see them happy."

"That...that is...so lovely," Kurt said astonished.

Here Kurt was talking to two doctors that had no obligation to children in the hospital and came in every day, whether they were working or not and just sing and entertain the kids.

"Thank you," Jeff said. "I should get back to my patients."

"Okay," Nick said.

Jeff gave a kiss to Nick's lips before hanging up the white coat and leaving the others. Nick smiled watching his boyfriend leave, and then walked over to one of the kids who was one of his patients.

"How long have they been a couple?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I went to high school with Wes, Jeff and Nick. We were all in the Warblers together. They were friends back then but when college arrived the pair couldn't deny their feelings anymore."

"They've been together since college?"

"Yep. They even went through a long distance relationship for a year when they graduated. They are one of those couples that nothing will keep them apart. It is quite inspiring."

"It sounds it," Kurt agreed. "So I'm special, huh?"

Blaine blushed at Kurt's teasing.

"Special is too weak to describe you, Kurt," Blaine replied.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I like to think of it as extraordinary."

Kurt was about to comment when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and noticed a little 10-year-old girl by his feet. He gave an apologetic smile to Blaine before slowly and reluctantly kneeling before the child. She was holding a copy of Pavarotti Magazine in his hands that had him on the front cover.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt greeted.

"Mr Hummel...can you...um..." the girl said a little nervous.

"It's okay, Elizabeth, you can ask Kurt anything," Blaine assured her, kneeling next to Kurt.

'_She has my mum's name,' Kurt thought sadly._

"Can you...sign this...and read me a story?"

Kurt was taken back a little at her question. He looked at Blaine for a moment earning an encouraging smile. Kurt smiled at Elizabeth and took out a pen from his jeans and signed the magazine.

"What s-story do you...want to r-read?" Kurt asked, his nerves becoming more apparent.

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him to her hospital bed. She sat on the bed and handed him a copy of "Charlotte's Web".

"This used to be one of my favourite stories when I was a kid," Kurt said.

"It's mine too. Mommy used to read it to me at night."

"Her mother recently passed away from cancer," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt stared at the little girl in shock. Take away the girl's name and add him, it would have been Kurt when he was a child.

"I miss mommy," Elizabeth said sadly.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I lost my mum when I was your age from cancer too," Kurt explained. "I missed her so much, still do, but the thing that keeps me going is knowing that she never really leaves you. She is always with you and remains in your heart."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head before he went over to the other side of the room checking the kid's charts with Nick.

"I wish I could do this more often," Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard Doctor Nick and Doctor Blaine talking last week. Soon it will be hard for some of us to get well again."

"Why?"

"Something about not having the right stuff. We are losing a chem...chemo..."

"A chemotherapy machine?" Kurt said.

"Yeah that."

Kurt watched as Elizabeth opened her book searching for the page she left off the previous time she read. He looked around the room and saw that almost half of the kids in the ward were cancer patients and they were losing the vital tool that could save their lives. He had to stop something so tragic from happening, but he didn't know what.

* * *

For the rest of his lunch break, Kurt spent time in the Children's Ward with Blaine, Nick, and the children. After a while Kurt realised that Blaine was indeed correct. Kids nowadays are not selfish and hurtful as they were when Kurt was in high school, especially not these kids. When Blaine left to finish off his lunch that Kurt brought him, Kurt pulled Nick aside and asked about the chemotherapy machine.

"I heard from Elizabeth that the hospital is losing its chemotherapy machine, is that true?" Kurt asked, keeping his voice low for the kids.

Nick sighed sadly. "It's not the hospital that is losing the machine, it is only paediatrics."

"What? But how?"

"Currently, paediatrics is borrowing a chemotherapy machine from another hospital. We were hoping to purchase a brand new one permanently, but the money that was given by investors was spent on research. Paediatrics has no money."

"So...what happens to the kids?"

"They either have to go to another hospital for treatment, or the hospital has to find the money to buy a new machine before we have to return the current one."

"Why didn't Blaine tell me?"

"Blaine is the type of person who hates putting his problems on others. He keeps a lot of things to himself and then when everything becomes too much, he breaks down. He loves looking after others but hates having others help him."

"What happens when the hospital doesn't get the money or the kids can't get the therapy at another hospital?"

Nick didn't respond for a few moments and looked at the kids.

"A few of them will die."

"I can't let this happen. There has to be something that we can do."

"That's sweet, Kurt. I heard about that 'Make a Wish' thing that you did last week, so I know that you have a good heart, but there is nothing that you can do."

Kurt thought that fundraising was what Nick was talking about. It was true, there wasn't enough time to fundraise that much money and get the new machine in time before the current one is returned, but he couldn't just stand by and allow this all to happen. If someone doesn't give them the money, then he will have to then.

* * *

Later that day Kurt left the hospital and returned to work but not without Blaine inviting him over to the apartment for dinner. Kurt walked into his office with a large smile plastered on his face and sat down at his desk. He leant back in his chair thinking about the hospital. There were so many people who are affected by the children's condition and if they didn't get well, a lot of their work would be for nothing and families would suffer. Jeff and Nick didn't ask for anything in return when they made the kids smile and if half of them die, they would lose a lot of friends, they would be heartbroken, as would Blaine. He couldn't help but wonder if Nick was wrong, maybe Kurt could do something. He was the guy who raised over one million dollars with a fashion show that he organised in a few days. After a few minutes, Kurt had a brain spark and called Tina into the room and within a matter of seconds she came rushing into the office in haste.

"Kurt, thank god you're back," Tina said rushed.

"Yes I am. The reason why I called you in is I need you to make a few calls for me, one of which is with my financial advisor."

"Okay I'll do that but first the chairman of the board wants to see you."

Kurt's face instantly fell from his face. Technically Kurt did own Pavarotti Magazine but he needed investors to start up the company. The board members of Pavarotti consisted of four investors of the company that each owned 10% of the magazine while Kurt owned 60%.

"Why?" Kurt asked, suddenly all serious.

"He didn't say but they said it was urgent."

Kurt nodded and followed Tina into one of the meeting rooms and found the chairman sitting at the table waiting for him. He smiled at Kurt and shook his hand before Tina left the pair alone.

"Good to see you, Mr Hummel," Mr Charleston greeted.

"You too, sir. I apologise if I kept you waiting. How can I help you?"

"Kurt, please leave the formalities for the public. We have known each other for years now. The reason why I needed to see you was because the board and I have been talking. We are aware that your magazine is up for an award at the Writer's Choice Awards next month and some of your journalists are also up for awards."

"That is correct. Everyone is extremely excited."

"As you all should be. When you came to me and the other members with your proposal all those years ago you were a nervous and sad man. Now look at you. We all knew that your magazine would be great but we never pictured anything as great as this. You have made a lot of money, Kurt, as have the board. We believed in you all those years ago and we believe in you now."

"Thank you, Mr Charleston. That really means a lot to me, you have no idea."

"Don't thank me for speaking the truth, Kurt. Anyway, the board has been talking about the success that Pavarotti Magazine has been receiving over the years and we think that it can be bigger. We want to open a Pavarotti Magazine in France. It is a huge market and would jump start the magazine's global scale. There is Italian Vogue, why shouldn't there be a French Pavarotti?"

"Wow...that is..."

"I'm not done. Not only is the board prepared to open a French headquarters, but we want you to continue to run it. It is your magazine and you and only you brought the magazine to where it currently is. We will not invest in a French market with a random employee that you hired. We trust you and want you to expand your magazine, and we are prepared to back you 100%."

"Are you serious?"

"We are completely serious, Kurt."

"I...I don't know what to say, Mr Charleston."

"I know that it is a big decision. We will give you time to think it over but we would like an answer by the end of next month. It is okay to say no, Kurt, after all you do own 60% of the company, but be aware that if you decline this offer, not only will it never be offered again, but we also will invest in another magazine to open a branch in France. But we will continue to back Pavarotti here, though."

"I understand. I will think it over and I will get back to you."

"See that you do. You are a motivated and talented young man, Kurt. We hope that you think about this carefully. We will talk soon."

When Mr Charleston left Kurt, he was so shocked by the offer when it finally sunk into his mind that he fainted onto the ground; just a normal day at Pavarotti Magazine.

* * *

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream"_

Blaine had returned from the hospital a few hours ago and since then he had spent his time in the kitchen cooking dinner for Kurt. Singing while cooking had become a recent habit for Blaine ever since he met Kurt and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I take it that you saw your Porcelain doll, today," Sebastian said, walking into the kitchen.

"Would you stop calling him that?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I heard it from Santana and I think it sounds appropriate."

"Whatever. What are you still doing here? You promised that you would leave the apartment so that I could have alone time with Kurt."

"I did promise and I was just on my way out but I heard your delightful singing."

Blaine laughed at his roommate.

"I can hear the judgement in your voice. You make like being a 'free man' as you say but I like having only one person in my life."

"Well I like having one person in my bed every night."

"Have you ever not been...well...you?"

"Once."

"What changed?"

Sebastian smirked noticing that Kurt had failed to mention him to Blaine. Truth be told, it made his revenge so much more delicious.

"I don't like routine. It got boring, he got boring. I thought he cheated on me and I noticed that I was changing into a drama queen. That didn't sit well with me."

"So what happened?"

Sebastian thought for a moment before he answered Blaine.

"I decided to shake things up and I met someone else. That's when I discovered that being with one person wasn't for me. It was too boring, too safe, and too structured and dramatic."

"But if you find the right person, it can be the opposite."

"You should have met my ex then," Sebastian smirked. "In fact, I should introduce the two of you if I ever run into him."

"Perhaps you should. I would love to meet the poor man who had the misfortune to handle you," Blaine joked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sebastian said. "Well, I should leave you and Kurt to it."

Sebastian waved to Blaine before he left the apartment. Once he was out in the hallway he couldn't stop the smirk that fell onto his face. Blaine was making his job way too easy and now all he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity. He walked to the elevators and entered the one on the right when the elevator on the left opened revealing Kurt. Kurt walked out of the elevator the same time that Sebastian's elevator closed, resulting in the pair missing each other. Kurt took a deep breath and walked up to Blaine's apartment and gently knocked. The door opened a couple of seconds later revealing a breathtakingly handsome Blaine Anderson on the other side.

"Kurt," Blaine said, shocked at the sight of Kurt.

Kurt was standing in the doorway wearing a pale blue shirt with a grey vest over the top and a gold tie. He had a navy blue cardigan with a Ralph Lauren crest over the breast and a pair of dark skinny jeans and finishing it off with black dress shoes. If Blaine thought that he looked like a stunned mullet, it didn't go noticed by Kurt who was just as stunned at Blaine's appearance. The man in question was wearing a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into a pair of jeans with black and white converse shoes. He was also wearing a purple bow tie to finish the look off. Being in his current outfit, Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine's muscles on his arms. He was a damn good looking doctor who worked out...yes Kurt had hit the jackpot with his new boyfriend.

"H-Hi Blaine," Kurt said nervously.

Blaine seemed to regain control of his mind and pulled Kurt into a gentle kiss.

"Glad that you are here," Blaine said when they parted.

"Glad that you asked."

Blaine opened the door wider allowing Kurt inside the apartment. He took of his coat and handed it to Blaine who placed it on the coat rack by the door.

"I'm impressed," Kurt said taking in the apartment. "I was sort of expecting a bachelor pad because of the roommate."

Blaine chuckled. "He would rather die than have a straight bachelor pad apartment. He's gay too, Kurt."

Kurt spun around and stared at Blaine.

"Which you didn't know," Blaine concluded noticing Kurt's surprised face.

"No, no I didn't," Kurt sighed.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, waiting for the other man to look up into his eyes. When he finally did only then did Blaine began speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you just assumed that my roommate was gay."

"I didn't. I'm not the type to judge people without getting to know them."

"Look, you have nothing to worry about. First of all; my roommate is not the dating type and we don't like each other half the time. Second of all; I kind of like this celebrity. I think you may know him. He's kind of responsible for owning my favourite magazine."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's sarcasm. "Oh really? You met a celebrity?"

"Hmm," Blaine answered. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have him. I guess you can say that I am in love Kurt Hummel."

"Yeah? Well he kind of likes you too."

Blaine laughed at Kurt and gave him another kiss.

"Perhaps we should have that dinner that my talented doctor boyfriend made," Kurt suggested.

"I'm suddenly not that hungry," Blaine replied before pulling Kurt into another kiss.

Kurt was going to tell Blaine the events with the board when he went back to work after lunch but at that moment it didn't matter. It was technically their first date but it felt like they had been dating for years and being away from Blaine for a few hours felt like a few weeks. His body overtook control and just wanted Blaine in his arms rather than telling him about Paris. He wasn't sure whether to take it or not but he had until the end of the next month to decide. Four weeks was enough time to think about it and hopefully he had Blaine for longer than that, actually he was sure he had Blaine for longer than that, and his surprise that he made with Tina can wait.

"Neither am I, maybe there's something wrong with me," Kurt said between kisses.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Blaine teased and started kissing Kurt's neck.

"Maybe I should but I am quite particular with my doctors."

"I would be more than happy to offer my services."

"Hmm...I don't know. What would I have to do in return?"

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Stay the night," Blaine whispered.

Kurt didn't know whether it was Blaine's words or what but chills went through his spine. Blaine noticed Kurt's trepidation and quickly corrected himself.

"Sleep the night," he corrected.

Kurt felt himself relax at Blaine's words. The way Blaine was making him feel had made him lose the power of speech so instead of verbalising his reply, Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and pulled him into another kiss, or in Kurt's case, hopefully another make out session.

"I think I can love you forever, Blaine Anderson."


	9. Chapter 9

**How much do you guys love me?! I have a MASSIVE surge of inspiration while I wrote last week's chapter and wrote two NEW chapters!**

**They are pretty long, like usual, so yay! I know that I said that I wouldn't update for a while but I am quite proud about these latest chapters and thought that they deserve your eyes and comments.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters involved.**

* * *

Pure bliss; that was what Blaine was feeling when he woke up the next morning. Kurt and Blaine had the most romantic dinner with wine and getting to know each other better. They ended the night, again, by making out on Blaine's bed and falling asleep in each other's arms. When Blaine woke up he noticed that there was an empty space on the other side of the bed. For a few seconds he wondered if Kurt left to go to work early, but the smell of bacon entered his nose. He got out of bed and found Kurt cooking up a storm in Blaine's kitchen, completely oblivious to Blaine's presence. He smiled at his now called boyfriend and quietly walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Blaine greeted.

Kurt screamed at the contact and pulled out of Blaine's embrace, moving over to the other side of the kitchen.

"Kurt, Kurt it's me," Blaine said, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing before him with a worried expression on his face. He felt a few stray tears falling from his eyes and he wiped them and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Blaine saw this and gently pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Blaine asked, worried.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry," Kurt whispered, now calming down.

"It's alright. You don't need to apologise. Want to tell me what all that was about?"

Kurt pulled his head from Blaine's shoulder and stared at the man, tears now gone from his face.

"It's just...I don't like it...being called Sunshine."

"I know that is not it, Kurt. Don't push me away, remember?"

'_How did he know me so well so quickly? Am I really that transparent?' Kurt wondered._

"...My ex-boyfriend...he used to call me Sunshine whenever he got...angry. No one calls me that, ever."

Blaine felt his blood boil at Kurt's explanation. The ex must have hurt Kurt emotionally and a little bit physically to have that kind of effect on him over an innocent word as 'sunshine'.

"You got it. I'm sorry. I will never call you, Sunshine, again. I promise," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's temple gently.

"You didn't know. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm just sorry that your ex left such an impression on you. Well, then I guess we will try and make you forget him."

"You already have," Kurt replied.

"And we should give you a new name," Blaine said with a smile. "How about 'Handsome'?"

"Too generic."

"Well last night you told me that you named your magazine after your bird, Pavarotti."

"I see you were paying attention last night, Doctor Anderson."

"You love calling me, Doctor, don't you?"

"Well you are my doctor so that is your pet name."

"Then I guess that makes you my 'song bird.'"

"What?" Kurt asked thinking he misheard.

"You are 'my little song bird.' I have heard you sing, Kurt, and you love Pavarotti."

Kurt felt tears form in his eyes at the kindness of Blaine's words.

"Sounds perfect."

"Then let's try this again," Blaine said. "Good morning, my little song bird."

"Good morning."

* * *

After that morning, Kurt felt like he was flying. He had never felt happier in all his life, except when Pavarotti started or when he and his glee club won Nationals. Every day Kurt and Blaine would exchange text messages while at work, meet up for lunch at the coffee shop by Kurt's work, or even surprise each other at work on their days off. Either way, Kurt was in a dream and he didn't want to awaken from it. They now had been dating for a week and it was now Friday.

Usually Kurt would be reading some of the finished articles written by his journalists to edit before sending them off to be finalised in the next issue but today was a special day and he decided to take the day off. Today was Lucas' birthday and he promised Rachel and Finn to take the day off and go with them to the fair for Lucas' birthday, and yes, Rachel lied to the school and got him to have the day off.

Kurt was sitting in Rachel and Finn's living room watching Lucas play video games. He laughed every time Lucas ranted if someone over took his car on the race track, or when he got excited about winning. Rachel and Finn were getting ready for the day and were trying to find some way of packing the boy's presents with their stuff as a surprise. The sound of Kurt's phone ringing pulled his attention away from his nephew and he answered it without looking at the contact number.

"This is Kurt Hummel," Kurt greeted.

"_Good morning, my little song bird," a familiar voice greeted._

"Good morning to you too, honey," Kurt replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"_Well I finally have the day off today and I was wondering if you would like to ditch work today and spend the day with me? I heard that the fair is in town and wanted to know if you would like to go with me."_

"Are you asking the boss of a multi-million dollar company to ditch the entire day to relive his childhood with his childish boyfriend?"

"_Yes, that is exactly what I am asking."_

Kurt laughed. He loved how his boyfriend was a big kid at heart at times, and then would be totally romantic and serious at others.

"As much as I would love to say yes, unfortunately I have to decline."

"_But Kurt," Blaine whined. "We have been dating for almost two weeks. Surely that is a cause for celebration."_

"I couldn't agree with you more. I did in fact ditch work today but I can't go out with you for it is Lucas' birthday and I promised him, Rachel, and Finn that I would spend it with them at the fair."

"_It's Lucas' birthday? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"I don't know," Kurt answered honestly.

"Kurt Hummel, you promised an entire day without your phone!"

Kurt turned around and saw Rachel and Finn walking into the living room.

"Turn off that phone and hand it over!" Rachel demanded.

"I promise that it's not work. It's Blaine," Kurt replied.

Rachel's anger disappeared the second Kurt said Blaine's name. In fact, she actually squealed in delight and grabbed the phone out of his hand and spoke to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, it is your favourite family," Rachel greeted.

_Blaine laughed. "Good morning, Rachel. I hear that it is your son's birthday."_

"You are correct, Doctor. Were you asking Kurt out on a date?"

"_Your skills amaze me, dear Rachel. Yes, I have the day off and wanted to know if Kurt would accompany me to the fair today, but I didn't realise that it was your son's birthday."_

"Oh don't worry about that! Actually, we would love it if you would like to join us today. I know that Kurt and Lucas would love that."

"_That is really sweet, Rachel, but today is a family day and I don't want to impose."_

"Nonsense, don't be silly," Rachel replied. "Lucas tries to hurt himself just so that he can see you. You are also dating my best friend and brother-in-law. You are family. The more the merrier."

"_Are you sure?"_

"I'll let my son answer that for you," Rachel said before handing the phone to Lucas.

"Blaine, mommy said I can see you today! Are you coming?"

"Yeah Blaine, are you coming with us?" Kurt joined in.

_Blaine chuckled. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world Lucas."_

"Yay!"

Rachel smiled and took the phone from Kurt and Lucas.

"Fabulous. We will meet you at the fair entrance in an hour."

"_I'll see you then."_

* * *

"Lucas Hudson-Berry, stay with the group," Rachel yelled.

The little family arrived at the fair an hour later and was heading for the main entrance to purchase their tickets. Just as promised, Kurt had turned his phone off for the entire day. As soon as the car was parked, Lucas noticed Blaine standing by the front entrance and jumped out of the car, running towards him. Rachel followed her son, trying to keep up.

Blaine noticed the little boy running towards him and he knelt down on the ground, placing the birthday gift next to him, and gave the boy a hug when he jumped into his arms.

"Blaine!"

"Hey little man," Blaine greeted. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you."

"Hi Blaine," Rachel greeted, finally catching up with her son.

"Hi Rachel," Blaine replied. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Please, Kurt and Lucas would hate me if I didn't invite you."

Lucas noticed a brightly coloured wrapped parcel sitting next to Blaine and his eyes widened.

"Is that for me?" Lucas asked.

Kurt and Finn joined the group and laughed at Lucas' face. Blaine heard Kurt's laugh and he smiled at his boyfriend. If his nephew wasn't eyeing the present, Blaine would have pulled Kurt into a kiss.

"It is, champ," Blaine answered. "It is from your Uncle Kurt and I."

Kurt stared at Blaine a little surprised. Rachel and Finn told Kurt that all Lucas wanted from him was for him to show up for the day. Kurt being at the fair with him is his gift, even though he wanted to bring a gift. But here was his boyfriend of two weeks handing the boy a gift, without obligation, and even more so on an hour's notice. Lucas accepted the gift from Blaine and ripped the wrapping off. Sitting in his hands was the complete box set of the 'Harry Potter' series.

"Ever since you were a little boy, Lucas, you told me that you always wanted to read Harry Potter. This is one of my favourite novel series. I have read each book at least three times. It would be nice to have another person to talk about Harry Potter with. Uncle Kurt told me that you like reading so we thought that this would be the perfect gift for you."

"Thanks Blaine," Lucas said, giving the doctor another hug. "Thanks Uncle Kurt!"

Lucas ran over to his mom and dad showing him what Blaine and Kurt got him. Blaine smiled warmly at the child before standing up and walking over to his boyfriend, who was staring at him confused.

"So we are at the shared gift stage of our relationship?" Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed. "Uh...yeah. I hope that it is okay. I just thought-"

Blaine was cut short when Kurt placed a kiss on his lips. After a few seconds, considering they were in public and Lucas was a couple of meters away, Kurt pulled away and stared into Blaine's eyes.

"How are you real?"

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders as he tightened his grip around Kurt's waist.

"No seriously. No one would ever want to come to a child's birthday party, let alone bring them a gift, especially one that they knew they would like, not like a random plant that would die in two days."

Blaine chuckled and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I guess I am not like all the rest."

Kurt sighed like he was dreaming.

"That is an understatement. I love you. I am so glad that you never gave up on me."

"I love you too."

"Want to be my date to the Writer's Choice Awards?"

"I will always be your date if you'll have me."

"Hey, this is a child's birthday party. Save that for tonight," Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel, Kurt is my brother," Finn complained.

"Come on Uncle Kurt, Blaine. We will be late," Lucas added, holding his ticket.

"Last chance if you want to back out."

"I wouldn't miss spending the day with you and your family for the world. Besides, it might be inspiration at what I want for my birthday."

"Your birthday is coming up?"

"It is actually in three weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I need more time to find the perfect gift for my boyfriend."

"Relax, Kurt. I didn't tell you because I knew that you would make a big deal out of it. Turning 27 is not the biggest birthday. If I have you in my life then my birthday will be perfect."

"You are such a dork."

"But I am your dork."

"And I am your song bird."

* * *

"Okay; fish fork, salad fork, meat fork...wait, shouldn't it go the other way round? No...meat, fish, salad...or...I don't know!"

Kurt stood around his dining room table one evening stressing over the table setting. Usually Kurt wouldn't be this nervous and he wouldn't bring out the best cutlery or decide the best setting but tonight was a very special night and it had to go perfect. Some may say he should have let this go down at Blaine's apartment but, one; Blaine's roommate was there, two; Blaine cannot cook to save his life, and three; Kurt really wanted to make an amazing first impression.

"Relax, Kurt," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "My family is not going to care whether they have the right fork for the right course; actually they will not even care about having three types of them."

Yes, Kurt Hummel was meeting his boyfriend's family for the first time, and he was nervous as hell.

"But I will care, Blaine. Meeting the family is one of the most important steps that we will take together and I am determined to make a good first impression."

"Okay, you want to make a good first impression? Here it is; Cooper loves food, my mom loves seeing me happy, and my dad loves scotch. If you do that then they will love you."

"Isn't that like cheating?"

"No, my family is just extremely easy to please. One look at how you make me smile and how I adore you, everything else will not matter to them."

Kurt smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"There is just one thing though," Blaine said nervously.

"And what would that be?"

"My father...well...he loves me and all but...he hasn't exactly welcomed the idea of my being...gay."

"What?" Kurt shrieked.

'_Blaine Anderson, you are in for a world of pain!'_

* * *

"Blaine, my darling," Jane Anderson greeted her son.

The moment that the family arrived at the front door, Blaine was tackled by his mother, pulling him into a tight hug. Her husband Steve entered the apartment and smiled at his son and his wife's interaction. Kurt opened the door wider when a young girl with dark brown hair followed behind Steve and smiled at him.

"Have you been taking care of yourself, Blaine?" Jane asked, suddenly concerned. "You look like you have lost a lot of weight."

"I'm fine, mum," Blaine replied. "Hey Dad."

Steve walked over to Blaine and shook his hand and patting him on the back.

"Good to see you, son."

"Where's Cooper?" Blaine asked.

"He is parking the car," the young girl answered.

"Blaine," Jane hinted upon seeing Kurt closing the front door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel," Blaine introduced. "Kurt, this is my mom, Jane, my dad, Steve, and this is Cooper's wife, Emily."

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet you, Kurt," Emily said, shaking Kurt's hand.

"Blaine has spoken of nothing else," Jane added.

Kurt blushed. "Thank you, it is very nice to meet you all too."

Steve just looked at Kurt, stiffly shaking his hand to the man without saying a word. Blaine was not kidding about the fact that his dad was still a little uncomfortable with the whole being gay thing.

"Can I get you all a drink?" Kurt offered.

"That would be lovely," Jane replied. "Except for dear Emily who is carrying little James or Danielle."

"Oh, my god, Emily, are you and Cooper pregnant?" Blaine gasped.

"We are. Found out last week," Emily answered.

Blaine pulled his sister-in-law into a tight hug as Kurt brought Jane a glass of wine and Steve a glass of scotch, earning him a genuine smile and a soft 'thank you'. Yep, he definitely earned brownie points there. Blaine led his family, minus Cooper, into the living room before he went back to the kitchen with Kurt to get Emily's drink.

"So, you are going to be Uncle Blaine, soon," Kurt teased.

"Don't tell Lucas," Blaine replied, earning a chuckle from Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and gently pulled him into a kiss. Before things got further, they were conveniently interrupted.

"Knock, knock," an unfamiliar voice sounded from the kitchen door way.

The two boys jumped apart at the sudden voice and turned around to find Blaine's brother, Cooper, standing in the kitchen doorway his a hand covering his eyes.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything? Are you boys having sex?"

"Oh, stop," Blaine said, shoving Cooper's shoulder.

"Oh, god," Kurt said, completely embarrassed.

"Well, you know, I figured since both of you are gay and dating and all..."

Kurt blushed trying to hide his embarrassment by staring at the floor and getting Emily's drink sorted.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it all works, Cooper. Just like if any straight man sees a woman," Blaine replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah," Cooper replied with an innocent shrug.

"Ok, bad analogy," Blaine said. "Kurt, this is my incredibly annoying brother, Cooper."

Cooper walked over to Kurt and shook his hand.

"Older brother," Cooper corrected. "Kurt Hummel, it is a pleasure to put a face to a name, finally."

"You too. Sorry about the...um..."

"Don't worry about it. When I started going out with Emily, Blaine used to walk into-"

"Cooper! I can hear you!" Emily called from the other room.

"I love you, honey," Cooper replied back, leaving the kitchen to join his family.

Blaine groaned silently when his brother left. Kurt walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry about him. He has always been the type to humiliate me, especially when it comes to new boyfriends."

"I think that it's sweet, although I would have preferred to have made a better first impression on him instead of having him walking in us on the brink of making out."

"There is still time to back out of this you know," Blaine said.

"No, I want to meet your family."

"Kurt, take your hands off my kid brother and get out here so that we can get to know you," Cooper called from the living room.

"Cooper!" Jane and Emily scolded.

"Even when my family is Cooper?"

"Hmm...that may take getting used to, but I think you're worth it."

"Glad to hear that."

* * *

"So, Cooper," Kurt began when they all were seated at the table having dinner. "Blaine tells me that you are a doctor, too."

"That I am," Cooper replied proudly. "Unlike my brother, kids and I sometimes don't see eye to eye."

The glare that Cooper received from his wife made him shift in his seat.

"But I'll like our kid," he quickly added.

Everyone around the table laughed at the couple.

"What do you practice?" Kurt asked.

"I am actually a radiologist, but I also have a GP qualification. I work at the same hospital as Blaine but in different departments. When your nephew gets his cast off, I'll be the one giving him another x-ray to see how it has healed and then send him off to Blaine. I actually had an appointment with him a few days ago."

"Send him off to me, thanks," Blaine joked. "I can't believe that when you are away I have to save your sorry butt."

"Here we go," Jane laughed.

Emily leant over the table and whispered to Kurt.

"Blaine and Cooper are like each others' on-call doctor. If Cooper is away, another radiologist performs the x-ray and Blaine diagnoses it. When Blaine is away, Cooper takes Blaine's minor cases with his GP qualification."

"That must so cool," Kurt said. "It must get annoying sometimes if people get you two mixed up, you know, having the same name and all."

"It happens a lot more than you think," Cooper replied. "Blaine once had a patient, who he thought was there for an injection, but it turned out that they were there for an ultrasound on a torn ligament in their ankle."

"Are you serious?" Kurt laughed.

"Completely. It didn't help Blaine that the patient was also completely terrified of needles. The girl passed out right in front of him."

"I wish I had seen that," Kurt said.

"Thank you for that, Cooper," Blaine groaned.

"Wow, two doctors in the family," Kurt said a little awestruck. "You must be very proud."

"We are," Jane said with a smile. "But we would have been proud with our boys whether they wanted to go into medicine or something else."

"Yes but actually, we are more like a family of doctors," Steve corrected.

"Is that so?" Kurt questioned.

Steve nodded his head stiffly. "I am a psychologist, my sister is a speech pathologist, my father was a heart surgeon, and his brother was a dentist."

If Kurt didn't feel inferior with Blaine's family before, he sure felt it now. Blaine was a third generation doctor in the family. He somehow felt like he wasn't good enough for this prestigious family lineage. Blaine noticed Kurt's mood suddenly change and he gently squeezed Kurt's knee underneath the table, but it didn't help.

"But don't fret, Kurt," Jane added, sensing Kurt's insecurities. "I am primary school teacher, and Emily here is a literature professor and a writer, just like you."

Now that helped.

"You're a writer?" Kurt asked Emily.

"Yes. After college I wrote an advice column and then started writing books on couples counselling and I also wrote a few children's stories that have recently been published. Imagine my fascination and excitement when Blaine told us that he was dating the editor and owner of one of New York's most famous magazines."

"You give me too much credit."

"Please," Cooper said. "Blaine and Emily adore Pavarotti. They have their own shelves dedicated to each issue."

"I am not obsessed," Blaine defended.

"Blaine, take it like a man and own up to it," Emily said. "You and I are obsessed."

"Yeah, be lucky that the guy gave you the time of day," Cooper added.

"Believe me, I am," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

* * *

Kurt felt all of the tension he had felt the entire evening instantly slip away the moment that Blaine's family left. The family had left ten minutes ago and Kurt was drying the dishes in the kitchen. Blaine was outside talking to his brother for a couple of minutes and had just walked back into the apartment. He walked up to Kurt and slipped his arms around the man's waist and placed a kiss on his neck.

"That wasn't so bad," Blaine commented.

"I guess not," Kurt replied. "Your family is really nice, Blaine."

"Yeah, well they adored you, especially Emily and my mom."

"I do aim to please."

"Yes you do," Blaine said before placing soft kisses along Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled and shrugged Blaine away.

"Blaine, I'm trying to clean up."

"Leave it, we can do it later. Right now I missed having you all to myself."

"Alright," Kurt conceded.

Blaine grinned happily and dragged Kurt out of the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Kurt but Blaine had a nice conversation with his family outside. They each had given him the seal of approval; even his dad thought that Kurt was the best thing for him. The whole conversation made him feel happy and giddy, giving him a spring in his step, which did not go unnoticed by his boyfriend.

"Someone is very excited all of a sudden,' Kurt noted. "What's gotten into you?"

Blaine spun Kurt around so that the two men were looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just, I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah...well, I'm starting to like you too."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's sarcasm and pulled him into a kiss.

"I can't believe your brother walked in on us making out in the kitchen," Kurt said when they pulled away.

"Oh please, I have seen worse. Think of it as payback," Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Blaine, that was mortifying! He came in here to meet your boyfriend and found us making out...with your parents in the next room. He must have thought that I always act like that. My god, Cooper probably will walk in every time we see him because he thinks that I am too embarrassed to do anything."

Blaine silenced Kurt's rambling with a soft kiss on the lips. Kurt was caught off guard by the kiss but instantly welcomed it. He loved kissing Blaine and thought that it was his version of a drug. He was too preoccupied with Blaine's lips that he didn't realise that said man had gently pushed him and bracketed him against the wall.

"Are you saying that you don't want to do anything with me? Kurt Hummel, I am deeply wounded," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sending chills up his spine.

"No, Blaine. Don't put words in my mouth. I am too freaked out that your brother thinks that I throw myself around. We are going to do what we originally planned before your brother scared me to death. We are going to pour ourselves a glass of wine and sit outside on the balcony."

Kurt tried to move passed Blaine but he wouldn't budge. He looked up at Blaine who returned an innocent look.

"Um...Blaine," Kurt began but was interrupted when Blaine leant in closer and started kissing his neck again. "Okay, this is so not fair."

Blaine laughed but did not stop when he noticed Kurt was not pushing him away.

"Kurt, you need to relax. Cooper left ages ago and I doubt that he will come back. My brother may be a doctor, but seriously, he's an idiot."

Kurt gently slapped Blaine's shoulder at the insult to Cooper but Blaine retaliated by applying more pressure on a sensitive spot on Kurt's neck.

"Damit...how do you do that so well?"

"I am a doctor, Kurt, I know many things about the human body. Plus, my roommate used to torture me with his conquest stories. I guess things just sunk in without me knowing."

"Remind me to send your roommate a gift."

Kurt knew in his mind that things were moving too fast between the couple but at that moment, he really couldn't care less because his heart knew what he wanted and he trusted Blaine with his life. Blaine was not Sebastian, and he wouldn't ever be.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, causing Blaine to still his movements and stare into Kurt's eyes. "Maybe we should continue-"

Blaine didn't need Kurt to finish that sentence. He knew what Kurt was getting at, and truth be told, he was hoping that he would say it. He interrupted Kurt with a passionate kiss that made his toes curl and slowly led the pair into Kurt's bedroom, kicking the door behind them in the process.

* * *

**TADA!**

**Who loved it? Who liked it? Who thinks it needs work?**

**I hope that it entices you all and future chapters will be worth the wait ;)**

**Until next time!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well...one exam down...and another 4 to go! Not sure how I went but thought that another chapter that has been sitting, waiting to be published is a reason enough to celebrate surviving an exam!**

**I would like to dedicate this story to all of my loyal readers and reviewers but especially:  
**

**Tattle-tail-secret09, LvSammy, klaineygirl, KlainersTeenageDream, diehardklainer, and Socialbutterfly85  
**

**Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters**

**I hope that you all enjoy and appreciate this and ****hopefully you all will not kill me after reading this ;)**

* * *

After Kurt met Blaine's family, and with Burt and Carole being stuck in Ohio, he felt it appropriate that Blaine would spend some 'out of business' hours with Kurt's New York family. In this case, Kurt and Blaine were spending their rare Saturday off to go have a picnic with Rachel, Finn, Lucas, and a few friends from the magazine.

Rachel and Finn were sitting on the grass watching as Lucas was playing with a few kids on the playground. Tina, who also brought Mike, was talking to Mercedes and Quinn, while Brittany and Santana fed the ducks by the lake. Normally on perfect days like this Kurt would spend his time talking to his friends, distancing himself from the playground, or just constantly meddling with his phone for work. But today, Kurt held Blaine's hand as they strolled through the park just enjoying some time together.

Since meeting Blaine's family and the couple had gotten closer, they had become inseparable. They would always sleep over at each other's apartments, more Blaine sleeping at Kurt's place because of Blaine's roommate. True to his word, Kurt did in fact send a gift to Blaine's roommate, which Blaine had delivered to Sebastian the next day while at work. Sebastian smirked at the fact that Blaine had slept with Kurt and accepted the gift, which was Kurt Hummel design tie, but secretly chucked it in the bin once Blaine left.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr Hummel," Blaine said as they strolled.

"It would be pointless since I am not thinking about anything."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, for the first time in a long time, my brain is not thinking for me and my heart is taking control."

"And what is your heart feeling then?"

Kurt sighed happily and leant in closer to Blaine.

"Happiness"

"I am very glad to hear that, Kurt."

"Yeah. Sometimes it feels like this is all too good to be true and that at any moment something is going to shatter this, but I don't care. You make me feel special and for a long time I thought that I didn't deserve to be loved so I gave up trying to find it."

"Kurt, you deserve to be loved and so much more."

"I know that now, and it's all because of you."

Blaine smiled and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I would do anything to keep you feeling like that."

"Good because I don't want to stop feeling it. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, Kurt. I made you a promise that I would guard your heart, and, you can ask all my patients this, I tend to keep my promises."

Kurt smiled sadly hearing Blaine's words. He remembered that very day when Blaine professed his love for him, even after his own stubbornness. The only problem that concerned Kurt was the chance to open a French Pavarotti. If he took it, it would mean that he would have to move to Paris for a while, and be apart from Blaine. He knew that they had only been dating for a short while, and yes he only met Blaine almost two months ago, but he made him happy and it just felt right with him, like fate had planned their meeting all along.

"Blaine," Kurt said, stopping walking. "There is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it, Kurt?"

Kurt stared up into the heart melting hazel eyes and felt the words forming in his mouth but he couldn't seem to verbalise it. He had to tell Blaine about the big decision because it affected the both of them, but before he could muster up the courage, Tina and Mike were running towards them, screaming for Blaine.

"Blaine!" Tina yelled. "Blaine, Lucas is in trouble!"

The couple pulled away from each other and stared at Tina and Mike.

"What happened?" Blaine demanded, getting into doctor-mode, as Kurt liked to call it.

"Rachel and Finn asked us to look after Lucas while they got lunch and he's having another allergic reaction," Mike explained.

"Not again," Blaine groaned angrily.

He didn't need to be told twice and immediately started running past them, heading for the playground. Tina, Mike, and Kurt quickly followed after him. Luckily Kurt and Blaine did not walk far and arrived in a matter of seconds to find Brittany and Santana already with Lucas, far away from the public eye. Brittany held Lucas on his side, trying to calm him, while Santana searched through all of the bags to find the boy's epipen. Blaine skidded to a halt next to Lucas and quickly examined him.

"Did he eat peanuts?" Blaine asked.

"Some kid he was talking to shared a brownie with him and he didn't realise that there were peanuts in it," Santana explained.

Santana searched for another few seconds until she found the epipen in Rachel's handbag. He quickly passed it to Blaine as Santana took Brittany's place next to Lucas. Tina, Mike, Kurt, and Brittany gave the medical team some space and watched as Blaine rolled up Lucas' pant leg and injected the epipen into his thigh. Tina shrieked a little seeing the action and huddled into Mike's chest.

Lucky for Lucas that Tina and Mike saw him eating a brownie and ran to get Blaine. Lucas wasn't in as bad shape as the last reaction but he still had to be careful, especially since Lucas was five years old now and didn't know any better. Lucas gasped for air and Santana held him gently, getting him to calm down. After a couple of minutes, Blaine saw Lucas gain focus and awareness and smiled at the boy.

"Hey, buddy," Blaine said gently. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Uncle Blaine," Lucas said hoarsely.

Lucas carefully scrambled out of Santana's arms and huddled against Blaine's chest. He smiled down at the boy thinking that now wouldn't be the best time to correct him. Even though being called 'Uncle Blaine' made his heart skip since he hoped that someday he really could be called that by Lucas, he knew that it was too early to be thinking it. The group looked up when they heard Rachel call while bringing the food over. They all tensed up waiting for the angry parents' reaction.

* * *

For the last hour, Rachel and Finn had practically locked themselves in the hospital room with Lucas. Rachel had finally stopped screaming at Tina and Mike, and Santana and Brittany for allowing this to happen to Lucas, even though Kurt did not receive the same treatment the first time. The whole group had to take Lucas to the hospital, and after being yelled at, Tina, Mike, Santana, and Brittany went home, leaving Kurt and Blaine with the Hudson family. Finn was outside talking to an immunologist about Lucas' reactions while Rachel and Kurt sat by Lucas' bed watching him carefully.

Since Lucas was Blaine's patient, even though it was his day off, Blaine started checking Lucas' senses and monitoring him for the rest of the afternoon. He quietly walked into the room and did a quick check up on the boy.

"Thank you again, Blaine," Rachel whispered, her eyes still red from crying earlier.

Blaine didn't reply to Rachel and just nodded his head stiffly and walked back out of the room. Kurt noticed his boyfriend's behaviour to Rachel, who didn't seem to notice, and decided to investigate. He quietly told Rachel that he was getting the two of them coffee and walked out of the room. He saw Blaine walking down the hall, heading for the nurse station to once again update Lucas' medical record. Kurt sped up and managed to catch up to Blaine. He reached out and grabbed the man's arm, forcing him to turn around. Kurt suddenly noticed that Blaine's eyes were different. They were harsh and were slightly darkened, to which Kurt had never seen before.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kurt," Blaine snapped.

Blaine tried to continue walking but Kurt grabbed his arm again.

"Clearly there is. I know you, Blaine. You told me to be honest with you and to let you in, now it is your turn!"

"I have let you in, Kurt!"

"Don't yell at me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt rebutted angrily. "I am not your staff that you can order around! I am your boyfriend and I just want to know if you are okay."

"I'm fine!"

"You are not! I kept up my end of the deal! I let you in! Why can't you?"

"Why can't you just accept that this is none of your concern?" Blaine yelled back.

"This is a relationship, Blaine! Everything to do with you _is_ my concern."

"Just leave it alone, okay!"

"No I won't."

"I said leave it."

"Damit, Blaine, there is something wrong and for whatever reason you don't trust me. God, you are so frustrating sometimes!"

Kurt couldn't finish the sentence because right then he was interrupted when a pair of lips slammed against his. It took him a second to realise that it was Blaine kissing him. The kiss wasn't the typical soft and gentle kiss that they usually share. This one was more urgent, demanding, and consuming. If Kurt was being honest, he kind of enjoyed it. Blaine's hand shifted to Kurt's hair and the other on his neck, tilting his head to kiss his boyfriend deeper.

Even though there was no one in the hallway, Kurt could sense that they would soon cause a scene, so he gently pushed Blaine into a deserted hallway, completely out of sight. Blaine didn't notice and backed Kurt up against a wall – which had become his thing now.

"I hate that this happened again," Blaine growled between kisses. "No kid should have so many injuries in such a short time."

"But, you said all kids hurt themselves," Kurt gasped out.

Blaine gently bit Kurt's lip, silencing him, and he accidently let out a whine.

"Kids shouldn't have their life threatened with something they know about! Rachel and Finn know about Lucas' allergy and yet they keep getting him in harm's way."

"But-"

"Lucas should be told about peanut containing foods."

So that was why Blaine was so tense. He was angry at Rachel and Finn for not properly watching their son or educating him on his allergy and avoiding certain foods. He was angry that the child didn't know any better and Blaine is always the one that has to clean up the mess and Lucas is the one that suffers for it. Kurt knew that Blaine was right, he wouldn't deny that, but Blaine shouldn't be getting so worked up over it and taking his anger out on Kurt, even though his anger was making Kurt's head spin at the moment. He also liked how his anger was over a patient, and Kurt definitely loved Blaine's doctor side.

Kurt pulled away slightly to catch his breath. He could still see Blaine's eyes still slightly darkened by passion, both for Kurt and for Lucas.

"Seeing you so angry and seeing Doctor Anderson in action is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen," Kurt panted.

"Is it now?"

"Oh, you have no idea. You have no idea how more in love with you I am right now."

"Maybe we should test out this new discovery then."

"Sounds like a treat."

* * *

Two weeks later Kurt was sitting through yet another board meeting; luckily Sue was back in Ohio for this one. He was handing out his edited articles back to the journalists and hearing their notes and any other orders of business. As he was listening to Mercedes debate her review over a recent movie with Artie, Kurt couldn't help but drift away from the conversation. He looked out the window and noticed all the couples walking across the road and on the foot paths. A month ago Kurt would have thought that they were foolish and weak for depending so much on another person, but now he smiled at them knowing what they were currently feeling.

He and Blaine had been dating for a whole month, knowing him for two months next week, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He couldn't remember a time that he had ever been this happy. Blaine was perfect for him. There was nothing that Kurt could complain about him. Even though the pair had very hectic lifestyles with regarding work but they always made time for each other whether it was through a text message, a quick phone call, or showing up late at each other's apartments to sleep over. There was just one thing that bother Kurt about Blaine, and that was the fact that his birthday was in a few days and he still hadn't picked out a present.

Blaine was one of those people that either didn't want a fuss made over them, and had everything that they liked and wanted. The man had every 'Harry Potter' movie and novel as well as all four scarfs of the houses. What do you get the man who has everything? Kurt was also a little stressed because he had until next week to give an answer to the board about opening a French version of Pavarotti in Paris, France, and had the Writer's Choice Awards that same week. Before he knew it, he glanced down at his watch and noticed that the meeting time was up. He looked up at everyone who barely noticed that he wasn't paying attention and he called the meeting to a close. As he left the meeting room, Tina walked over to him after noticing his mood.

"Everything okay, Kurt?" Tina asked concerned.

Kurt didn't respond to her.

"Has this got something to do with Blaine?"

Kurt looked up at his best and gave a small sad smile, still not answering her question. Tina noticed his hesitation and grabbed their bags and decided to call for an emergency lunch break. Kurt didn't complain as Tina practically dragged him to their favourite coffee shop, calling Santana and Rachel for advice on the way. The pair met up with the two girls at the coffee shop and sat down with their orders.

"What's up, Hummel?" Santana asked.

"Yeah Kurt, you have been really quiet all day," Tina added.

Kurt sighed sadly. "It is really silly. I am just a little stressed at the moment. Blaine's birthday is this week and I haven't gotten him the perfect gift yet. Also the Writer's Choice Awards are next week and we still have to organise half of the to-do-list. On top of that, the board called me into a meeting a few weeks ago and offered me the chance to open a Pavarotti Magazine in Paris, France. I still haven't given them an answer and I have until the end of next week and after that the opportunity will disappear."

"Wow," Rachel said. "No wonder you are stressed. But congratulations on the amazing opportunity, Kurt."

"Yeah but the board needs me to run it so I may have to move to Paris until the magazine gets up and running."

"And you are worried about leaving your life here?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. I mean I love living in New York, my family and friends are here, and I have Blaine."

"Look, don't get stressed out right now," Santana interrupted. "Focus on the closest deadline first. Blaine's birthday is on Wednesday, and it is now Monday. The thing with Blaine is that he is not a big fan of random gifts that he won't appreciate."

"I know but the only thing that he likes-"

"Apart from you?"

"Very funny, Santana. No, apart from Harry Potter, he loves kids."

"Then give him an amazing gesture," Santana suggested.

"What about a gesture for the kids?" Rachel added. "You told me that you found Blaine, Jeff, and Nick entertaining the kids. Blaine loves those kids more than anything. What about you do something for them as Blaine's gift?"

"That is actually a really good idea, Hobbit," Santana complimented.

"Thanks...I think."

"But what can you do for kids that Blaine would love?" Tina asked.

The four of them sat quietly at the table thinking about Tina's question. Rachel's idea was really good but what gesture could you give to kids that would make Blaine's birthday extra special? Kurt sat in his seat thinking about that day he saw Blaine with the kids. He treated them like they were his own flesh and blood, especially with that Elizabeth girl. That was it! Kurt sat straight up in his seat, startling the girls in the process.

"I have the perfect thing," Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

"What is it?" Rachel questioned.

Kurt didn't respond as he searched through his bag and pulled out a small pad.

"Tina, did you make that phone call to my banker, yet?" Kurt asked.

"Um...yes I did. I sent the information to your phone."

"I can't believe I forgot," Kurt said to himself.

"Kurt, what are you thinking?" Santana asked.

Kurt read the information that Tina had sent him and smiled to himself. He ignored Santana's question and started writing numbers on the pad.

"Why are you writing a cheque?" Rachel questioned, clearly confused.

Kurt looked up at his friends and smiled.

"Because Blaine's birthday gift is a donation to the paediatric ward so that they can buy new equipment."

Santana choked on her coffee that she was drinking and stared at Kurt in wonder.

"Are you serious?" Santana said. "Are you seriously going to donate money so that we can buy a chemotherapy machine?"

"Think he will like it?" Kurt asked, suddenly nervous.

"Are you kidding? Blaine will absolutely go nuts!"

"Kurt, that is the most generous thing that you have ever done," Rachel added.

"That is the most perfect gift to Blaine," Tina agreed.

"So what is your plan for his birthday then?" Santana asked with a smirk.

* * *

"I tell you Wes, Blaine is going to go nuts! Kurt picked out the best gift for Blaine; a donation to the paediatric ward, and is going to surprise him on the morning of his birthday and treat him to breakfast where he is going to present the cheque to him!"

"Really?" Wes asked, surprised.

"I am totally serious! Kurt wrote the cheque this morning and everything."

"Blaine is going to pass out!"

"Why is my roommate going to pass out?"

Santana and Wes looked up from the nurse's station to see Sebastian standing next to them.

"We are just discussing Blaine's birthday," Wes answered.

"Oh really? I heard that Kurt had gotten him the best gift."

"Yes, a donation to paediatrics for the chemotherapy machine," Santana replied, smugly.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Surely he had misheard and that the universe was not handing him Kurt on a silver platter.

"You don't say?"

"I saw him write it and everything," Santana said.

"He is also surprising Blaine in the morning of his birthday to present it to him," Wes added.

"Well he sounds like a lucky birthday boy," Sebastian said. "I should be going; I have a consultation in five minutes. It was lovely talking to the both of you."

Santana watched Sebastian leave and couldn't help like she had messed things up so badly. Sebastian smirked to himself as he left. Kurt was so naive that he was just walking into Sebastian's trap. Life was so good to him. He decided then and there that Blaine's birthday would be the perfect opportunity to begin operation revenge on Kurt Hummel.

* * *

"Sebastian, do you want to tell me why you have taken me to a bar tonight?" Blaine asked when he and Sebastian arrived at a bar later that evening.

Sebastian casually shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought that you deserved a night of celebration. After all, it is your last night of being 26, and I am working on Wednesday night."

"Couldn't you just have gotten me a card?"

"Where is the fun in that?"

"You know that I am a light weight."

"Yes but you should be proud of me. I went to all the effort in finding a karaoke bar for you. You can sing while I drink. Come on, what do you say?"

Blaine sighed. "Fine, but make sure that I am sober by the time that we leave."

* * *

"_So I hear that you got a boyfriend, Kurt," Burt said._

Kurt smiled to his dad's comment. Since returning from a full on day at work he decided to call his dad, who apparently was told about Blaine from Rachel and Finn. Kurt didn't really mind since it gave him an excuse to gush about his boyfriend and the present that he had planned.

"Yes I did. He is Blaine Anderson."

"_Lucas' doctor? From the Make a Wish fundraiser?"_

"The very same. You thought that he was nice, didn't you, dad?"

"_Well, yeah, I thought that he was a perfectly competent doctor. I am not sure about competent enough to be your boyfriend. I mean, I hate to see another doctor change you. Look at that Sebastian guy."_

"I know dad," Kurt sighed. "But Blaine is different."

"_How so? I have yet to meet a man who is worthy enough to date my son."_

"He makes me feel things, dad, things that I thought I would never feel in my entire life. He gets me that no one else could ever. He is someone that I can count on. Blaine just...he makes me happy, dad, and I haven't been happy in a long time."

"_Well..." Burt grumbled. "I still would like to meet the guy properly, not just for five minutes like last time."_

"I promise you, dad, you will meet the man I love."

"_If he is worthy enough to be loved by you then he is one lucky guy. I just want what is best for you. I hate for you to change and get hurt so badly again."_

"Trust me, dad. Blaine is not Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

"Oh my god, Sebastian," Blaine said, completely drunk off his face. "Why haven't we ever been together?"

Sebastian chuckled at his friend who he sat next at the bar. Since stepping foot into the bar, Sebastian had been ordering drinks for Blaine, who drank them thinking that they were non-alcoholic. If there was one thing that Sebastian knew about his roommate, it would be that he is not only a lightweight drinker, but a flirtatious drinker, and that would be his and Kurt's downfall.

"Why, Blaine? It is because I like being a free agent, so to speak, while you don't. But that doesn't mean that I haven't tried before."

"Well, good, because I have Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Don't you think his name is cool?"

"I think that you are drunk, Blaine," Sebastian smirked.

"No! I never get drunk. I am always dapper. Man, don't take this the wrong way, but you look great tonight!"

"I can't argue with that."

"But seriously," Blaine said, leaning in to Sebastian. "If I wasn't with Kurt, I would probably date you."

"Well if I hadn't have dated Kurt I would date you too."

As soon as the words slipped from Sebastian's mouth, he instantly regretted them. His whole plot had been based around the fact that Kurt and Blaine did not know about his own associations with them.

"What do you mean dated Kurt?" Blaine said, still too drunk to take notice. "Oh, did I cheat on your boyfriend? Kurt is such a jerk for not telling me!"

"No, Kurt is fine. I guess since you are too drunk to remember this tomorrow. Kurt and I dated back in college and after a while I realised that monogamy is not for me."

"Wow...we shared the same guy!"

"I guess we did. But hey, it is your birthday tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"Have one last night with someone before never being single again!"

Sebastian chuckled again.

"Blaine, it is not your bachelor party and you are not getting married. I will not sleep with you whether you were dating Kurt or not, we are friends."

"Oh, right! I'm dating the man from 'Sound of Music'."

"Close enough. Listen, you look really wasted. What do you say we head back to the apartment? I heard from Santana that Kurt's birthday gift will arrive first thing in the morning."

"Then let's go!" Blaine said.

Blaine jumped out of his chair and started to walk out when the alcohol started taking its affects and made him lose balance and fall to the ground. Sebastian sat in his chair watching his friend as he finished his drink, not bothering to help the other man up.

"I'm alright!" Blaine yelled happily.

* * *

"Okay, Blaine," Sebastian said as he helped Blaine into the apartment. "Let's get you to bed."

"Want to join me?"

"You are such a flirt when you are drunk."

"And you wonder why I never drink."

Sebastian sighed praying that helping a drunk Blaine would pay off when Kurt arrived in the morning. He couldn't wait to see the countertenor's face. Sebastian had a sudden thought to make things worse and instead of helping Blaine into his room, he helped him into Sebastian's room. Blaine stumbled into Sebastian's room, unbeknownst to him, and started stripping down to his boxers to get ready for bed.

"Night Sebastian," Blaine said, passing out on the bed.

"Good night, Blaine. Happy birthday."

* * *

That morning, Kurt arrived outside Blaine's apartment at exactly 9am. He couldn't contain the excitement he was feeling when Blaine saw his birthday gift. He was also a little anxious to meet Blaine's roommate. Blaine never mentioned anything about the guy so he was pretty eager to meet him. Kurt looked at the door, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before knocking on the door. Silence greeted him after he knocked and he grew confused. After a couple of minutes Kurt knocked again, and this time he heard noises from inside. Another minute later and the front door slowly opened revealing a shirtless Sebastian Smythe standing there.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Sebastian smirked.

Kurt's face was priceless and Sebastian was milking it in. The previous night's endeavours were totally worth it. Kurt stood there completely speechless, Sebastian, his ex boyfriend, could not be Blaine's roommate; surely there was a better explanation. The shirtless man could be a clue...but Blaine wouldn't do that...would he?

"...Sebastian..."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for this cliff hanger!  
**

**Tell me what you all think! Thanks for reading!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the chapter that you all have been waiting for! I know that I said I wouldn't update until my exams finished...well...I have been in your shoes waiting patiently after a cliff hanger and I couldn't do it to all of you.**

**Luckily I have had this written for two weeks but I have waited to update it because I was still adding things to it so that it would be PERFECT!**

**This story has already surpassed the reviews I got for my first glee story and this story isn't even done! **

**I want to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU! To everyone who has been supporting this story. I didn't imagine that this would be as successful as it is. Writing this story has gotten me through some pretty difficult times lately...taking the pressure off by jumping into a different world with each chapter and your support has been terrific!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Diehardklainer, LvSammy, BowtiesandMusicals, .Jenner, KlainersTeenageDream101, and Amande.**

**Thank you for all the support on the story and for exams! So here is chapter 11!**

* * *

"Well, my day certainly just got interesting."

"What the hell are you doing here, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, struggling to keep a smirk off his face upon seeing Kurt already riled up. He pulled a handful of letters from the side table by the front door and held them up to Kurt.

"I'm sorry; I must have the wrong apartment. Oh no, look, Sebastian Smythe, apartment 21," Sebastian answered, showing the mail to Kurt. "Now why, pray tell, are you here at 9am in the morning?"

"I do not have to answer to you."

"Well technically you do since I live here. No fate, crystal ball, newspaper, or wind course can change that."

"I can tell you where the wind is blowing right now, mate."

"Oh, I sure did miss your quick wit."

"Don't you have to crawl back into the hole that you came from? Or better yet, go die from a disease that you caught this week from one of your victims. I feel sorry for the unwilling human whose essence you've stolen."

"Someone sure is a spitfire today. Tell me, Kurt, why are you here? You are not going to get out of that."

"Not that it is any of your business but I am here for Blaine's birthday. He is after all MY boyfriend."

"Oh, so that is where my dear Blainey has been running off to this past month?" Sebastian said, faking innocence. "And here I thought that it was to find an investor."

"What are you talking about you Backstreet Boy Reject?"

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "Blaine didn't tell you?"

Kurt stared at Sebastian refusing to give him the satisfaction of saying no. Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Kurt.

"Paediatrics is losing its chemotherapy machine and the board needed him to find an investor, and guess who happened to walk into the hospital? None other than the famous Kurt Hummel."

Kurt didn't want to hear the rubbish falling from Sebastian's mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the ground.

"You're lying. You are just trying to mess with me. I remember all of your tricks."

"Am I? Blaine had two months to find an investor for the children. You know Blaine as well as I do so you know that he would do anything, and I mean anything, for his patients. How long have you been dating Blaine, a month?"

Kurt looked down at the ground. He didn't want to see the smirk on the meerkat's face.

"Yeah...that's what I thought. You were just a pawn, Kurt. Blaine did everything he could to melt your tough exterior so that you would donate money to the hospital."

"That's not true. Blaine loves me."

"You poor deluded soul. If that were true then why am I here? You see, I'm the one that's been in Blaine's life for the last 4 years; I'm the one that he lives with. I'm the one who is sharing a bed with him, as we speak."

"Shut up! You're making this all up," Kurt said, tears now falling from his eyes.

"Blaine never loved you, Kurt. He told me he needed an investor so I suggested that he befriend you. I know about everything that you two did together. He took you to the children's ward, sang songs, he even made you fall in love with him. You fell for Blaine and he took pity on you, so he let the flirting continue, anything to save the children, and every night since you two met, I am the one he comes home to, and I am the one he stays with."

Kurt forced back a sob and felt more tears fall from his eyes. He knew Blaine and he wouldn't do that, especially not to him. But Blaine had been dating Sebastian the whole time. No, Blaine wouldn't be in bed with Sebastian, there has to be a logical reason.

"I didn't mind since he was doing it for the kids."

"You are not dating him."

"Then why are we living together and why is he in my bed?"

"He is not! Stop saying that!"

"Sebastian."

Sebastian turned around, with Kurt looking over his shoulder, to find Blaine walking out of Sebastian's bedroom in his boxer shorts, hair ruffled, and a little hung over. The man stood in the bedroom door way trying to not fall to the floor.

"Have you seen my clothes? After last night, I have no idea where we tossed them," Blaine groaned.

"They are on the floor, remember?" Sebastian smirked.

Blaine groaned and stumbled back into the room, completely oblivious to Kurt's presence. Sebastian turned back to Kurt and smirked. Kurt's face was completely red with more tears falling from his eyes, his eyes wide in complete and utter horror.

"So you wanna stick around and ask my guy out to breakfast or are you pretty much set, Sunshine?"

Kurt whimpered and felt more tears continuously fall from his eyes. Sebastian was finding it extremely difficult not to laugh at that moment. It got even more delicious that Sebastian thought that it was fattening when Blaine walked back out of the room, more sober, dressed in his clothes from the night before.

"Morning, 'Bas," Blaine greeted with a yawn. "Who are talking to?"

Sebastian turned to face his roommate again and responded by opening the door wider to reveal Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Kurt," Blaine said happily before noticing Kurt's face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kurt didn't reply. He instead settled for storming into the apartment and slapping Blaine right across the face. Blaine cried out in pain and held his now red and swollen cheek. Sebastian held back a chuckle while Kurt stared angrily at Blaine. If Blaine wasn't sober before, he certainly was now. Sebastian just wished that he had a camera right now.

"What the hell was that for, Kurt?" Blaine said, stepping closer.

"Don't touch me!"

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"You jerk!" Kurt yelled. "I should have known that everything was a lie! What the hell was I to you? Some sick twisted thrill?"

Blaine stared at Kurt completely confused.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"I know everything, Blaine. You used me! You used me for money!"

That stopped Blaine dead cold in his tracks. He had completely forgotten about the deal he made with the board members and Sebastian.

"No. No, no, no, Kurt-"

_Slap_

Kurt slapped him across the same cheek again.

"Save it, Blaine! I can't believe that you lied and used me. I thought that was bad, but you lying right to my face now, is a thousand times worse! I thought that you were a decent guy. Someone who I thought would never hurt me, and you know what, I fell for the whole act. I was so stupid to see past it. I trusted you! I told all of my deepest darkest secrets to you and it turns out that it was all a lie. The whole time, you were using me for money. How do you think that makes me feel? Do I look like an escort to you?"

"Kurt, please, it's not like that," Blaine begged.

"No? Then why did you pursue me for a month, Blaine? What was it?"

"I...it's just..."

"That's what I thought. Not only did you lie to me and use me, but you also did it while you were dating my ex! Dating Sebastian Smythe, really Blaine? Wasn't the knife in my back enough? You had to laugh about me behind my back to him!"

"What? Me and him? No!" Blaine stuttered.

"I knew from the first minute that you would only hurt me, but I let it go because you said that the past shouldn't hold you back. What a load of shit! And I fell for it! I fell for everything! I can't believe that I fell in love with you. You never loved me!"

"No, of course I love y-"

"No," Kurt yelled sharply. "You are not allowed to say that to me anymore."

"Kurt, please, you don't understand."

"Shut up!" Kurt yelled. "For a moment, I really thought that you were different from everybody else. I loved you, I have never loved anyone more and...and you were using me...and you were dating that thing over there! I was obviously too stupid and naive to ever believe that you loved me, to think that you actually cared about us."

Blaine had tears forming in his eyes now and he didn't try to stop or hide it.

"You were never honest. I bet the children don't need any money. How can I even trust what you say anymore? I should have listened to my gut the first time we met. But you know what? I am not stupid enough to give you, or that meerkat, a second chance at breaking my heart again."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, "Kurt, _please _don't do this."

"No, you did this, Blaine," Kurt hissed. He stopped for a moment and pulled out the cheque from his pocket and ripped it in half in front of Blaine. "I was going to give you that cheque as a birthday gift, out of the goodness of my heart; but now you can forget it!"

Kurt shoved the ripped pieces into Blaine's hands, who stared at him in shock.

"I hope that you and your meerkat boyfriend's game work on someone else because they will not work on me," Kurt said darkly. "I never want to see you again!"

Kurt turned on his heel, ignoring Blaine's calls behind him, and stormed out of the apartment, keeping his dignity intact.

Sebastian watched him leave and before Kurt went out the door, he called to him.

"See you around, Sunshine," Sebastian called.

Kurt stopped cold in the door way, his muscles tensing. After a few seconds he composed himself and stormed away.

"Kurt," Blaine called after him. "I swear...please..."

"Go to hell!" Kurt yelled on his way.

Sebastian closed the door, filling the apartment with complete silence. Blaine stood where he was just staring at the ripped cheque in his hand.

'_What did I just do?'_

* * *

Kurt stormed into Pavarotti early that morning. It was too early for anyone to be at work, which he was very grateful for. He stormed to his office but was interrupted when he saw Tina and Sue talking at reception.

'_Damit! So close,' Kurt thought._

"Hummel," Sue greeted. "You look like hell."

Tina looked up and noticed Kurt's frozen and emotionless expression coupled with red rimmed eyes. She cautiously walked over to Kurt, like she was walking over to a skittish dear.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be having a birthday breakfast with Blaine?"

Kurt didn't respond and took a deep breath, controlling his emotions. He needed to regain his cold exterior that he lost two months ago before someone caught on.

"Call Macy's and have them reschedule this morning's meeting to this afternoon," Kurt ordered darkly.

Sue and Tina exchanged a worried look.

"Kurt, what happed with Bl-"

"Sue, I also would like to look over your speech for the Writer's Choice Awards. I do not need another scandal like last time."

"Porcelain-"

"Don't call me that, ever!" Kurt snapped.

Kurt's harsh attitude freaked out Tina, but it was also so sudden that Sue recoiled a little.

"I am your boss, Sue, and shall be treated as such. Tina, when you are done with Macy's, I also need you to cancel that Armani suit that I ordered for the awards."

"But that's Blaine's suit," Tina replied.

"I gave you an instruction, Tina," Kurt snapped again.

"Okay," Tina whispered timidly.

"I want that speech on my desk in an hour, Sue," Kurt ordered, before walking to his office.

"Kurt," Tina called.

"I do not want to be disturbed!" Kurt called back, slamming the office door.

As soon as Kurt had slammed the door he leant back against it and finally released the tears he had been holding in the entire way. He quietly released a few sobs and felt his body weaken. His knees gave way and he slowly slid down the door and sobbed on the door. He was completely broken and there was no one that could put him back together again.

* * *

"Here you go, buddy," Sebastian said, placing an ice pack on Blaine's redden cheek.

Blaine hissed at the contact but held the pack to his face anyway.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered back.

"So, how is your birthday going so far?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

"Well, let's see shall we? I woke up with a hangover, Kurt slapped me twice, the children lost a cheque because of me, and I lost the love of my life. To tell you the truth, Sebastian, I have never felt worse."

Sebastian gently patted Blaine's shoulder before walking into the kitchen to make them coffee.

"The stuff that he was saying, some of it was true. At first I started hanging out with him so that maybe he could invest in the children, but when I got to know him, that all faded away. Sebastian, I started to fall for him and then along the way I forgot about the investors. I dated Kurt because I wanted to, not because it was a joke or to use him for money."

"I hear you, Blaine, but that is not how Kurt saw it."

"I shouldn't have kept anything from him. And then he said that we were dating, I mean, where would he have gotten that idea from?"

"I have no idea what goes on in that boy's head. Maybe he got the wrong impression since your roommate is also gay."

"But I told him that you were gay."

"Then I know just as much as you do."

"I told him on the first date."

* * *

_"I'm impressed. I was sort of expecting a bachelor pad because of the roommate."_

_Blaine chuckled. "He would rather die than have a straight bachelor pad apartment. He's gay too, Kurt. Which you didn't know," Blaine concluded noticing Kurt's surprised face._

_"No, no I didn't," Kurt sighed._

_"I'm sorry, I thought that you just assumed that my roommate was gay."_

_"I didn't. I'm not the type to judge people without getting to know them."_

* * *

Blaine thought about their first date over and over in his head. He definitely made sure that Kurt knew that Sebastian was gay...but...he never said Sebastian's name!

* * *

_"I decided to shake things up and I met someone else. That's when I discovered that being with one person wasn't for me. It was too boring, too safe, and too structured and dramatic."_

_"But if you find the right person, it can be the opposite."_

_"You should have met my ex then," Sebastian smirked. "In fact, I should introduce the two of you if I ever run into him."_

_"Perhaps you should. I would love to meet the poor man who had the misfortune to handle you," Blaine joked._

* * *

"_I remember going to college with Kurt but...not many people know."_

_"You went to college with him?"_

_"Knew of him in a sense. But anyway, his whole life revolves around work and he takes that super seriously."_

* * *

_"I had a boyfriend back in college. I was studying fashion and design while he was studying medicine. I was a freshman and he was a second year med student. We clicked instantly and I thought that we would be together for a long time. But I was wrong, so wrong."_

* * *

"_If I wasn't with Kurt, I would probably date you."_

"_Well if I hadn't have dated Kurt I would date you too."_

"_What do you mean dated Kurt?" Blaine said, still too drunk to take notice. "Oh, did I cheat on your boyfriend? Kurt is such a jerk for not telling me!"_

"_No, Kurt is fine. I guess since you are too drunk to remember this tomorrow. Kurt and I dated back in college and after a while I realised that monogamy is not for me."_

"_Wow...we shared the same guy!"_

* * *

"_Not only did you lie to me and use me, but you also did it while you were dating my ex! Dating Sebastian Smythe, really Blaine? Wasn't the knife in my back enough?"_

* * *

_"...My ex-boyfriend...he used to call me Sunshine whenever he got...angry. No one calls me that, ever."_

* * *

"_See you around, Sunshine," Sebastian called._

* * *

Blaine's eyes widened at he came to the realisation. He was such an idiot! Not only did Kurt believe that Blaine used him, but he also thought he was messing him while dating his ex. Sebastian walked into the living room and placed Blaine's coffee on the table as he remained standing with his coffee. He noticed the way Blaine's eyes were widened, lost in thought, and his fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Hey, are you okay?"

_Punch_

Sebastian dropped his coffee on the ground and covered his nose with his hand. The sudden punch to the face made him stumble a little. He groaned in pain and noticed that Blaine was now standing in front of him, his body completely tensed.

"What the hell, man?"

"Do you really think that I am stupid, Sebastian? I know that you are Kurt's ex-boyfriend," Blaine growled.

Sebastian slowly stood up and stared at Blaine starting to feel his heart beat faster. This was so not part of the plan. In fact, his plan ended the moment Kurt stormed out of the apartment and he got his revenge.

"What are you talking about?"

"Save it! Kurt told me about his last relationship, the one from college, I also remember what you said last night while I was drunk!"

"...Oh..."

"Yeah, oh. You were Kurt's ex-boyfriend! You were the one that cheated on him and you were the one that hurt him!"

"Oh come on."

"You were the ex that he was always talking about. The whole time I was dating him, you knew all along, and you never said anything! I should have known that you can't be honest.

"I can be honest," Sebastian defended.

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked sarcastically. "Then please, enlighten me."

"I did it for you."

"Did what?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and his friend's obliviousness.

"I dated Kurt and we moved out here together. That day at the hospital, I knew who he was and I knew what your predicament was, so, I thought why not mess with him and let you get the money for the children."

_Punch_

Sebastian grabbed his face again and groaned in pain.

"I was trying to help you!"

_Punch_

"See, this is why I am never honest! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop lying to Kurt!"

"I will when you stop lying to him."

_Punch_

The last punch caused Sebastian to tumble onto the ground. Blaine hissed from the pain shooting from his right hand but was satisfied at Sebastian's crumbled form.

"Are you telling me that from the very beginning, you manipulated me to befriend Kurt because you have some twisted hated towards him after you two broke up that no therapist can fix? You are insane! I thought that you were my friend!"

"I am your friend, Blaine," Sebastian said, slowly standing up again. "Look, you needed money for the children so I told you to go after Kurt to fix that, plus I could mess with Kurt's head. It was killing two birds with one stone. I didn't plan for you to fall for the guy!"

_Punch_

"That was for hitting Kurt while you dated. This whole time, I thought that you were my friend, but it turns out that you were using me to get back at Kurt for a reason that only God knows. What the hell happened to you?"

"Blaine-"

"I want you out."

"What?"

"You heard me, I want you gone."

Sebastian scoffed at his friend.

"You can't kick me out; my name is on the lease."

"Fine, then I'll go," Blaine said before walking into his apartment to pack a few things. "I knew that you were many things, Sebastian, but I never thought that you would be a conniving back stabbing bitch, too."

"Blaine!" Sebastian called, watching Blaine head for the front door.

"Rest assured that the apartment is secure but our friendship, not so much!"

With that said, Blaine slammed the door leaving Sebastian all alone and friendless in the empty apartment.

* * *

**I had SO much fun writing the ending of this chapter and getting Sebastian punched XD  
**

**So what did you all think? Was Sebastian's payback too much...or too little? Hope to hear your thoughts!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I know I said that it would be a while for a new update BUT the AMAZING and EXTRAORDINARY amount of reviews from Chapter 11 inspired me and made me cry that I wanted to show my appreciation with a new chapter!**

**Thank you SO! Much to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter. Chapter 11 received 21 reviews (Gasp!) In all of my stories, I have never had so many reviews on one chapter! So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!  
**

**I wonder...would it be possible to reach 100 reviews? But anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to ALL my reviewers and ALL Glee fans!**

**As usual I do not own Glee or any of the characters used, except Lucas.**

**So here is chapter 12!**

* * *

Tina was scared; there was no other way to describe it. Two months ago she would have said that Kurt was cold and icy and in desperate need for love. She also would have said that his icy exterior then was one of the worst moments that she had seen Kurt at. Well, over the last two days she now realised that she would kill to have the old icy Kurt back because now, Kurt was cold and bitchier than ever before. Since Blaine's birthday, Kurt had basically zero patience or tolerance with his staff, snapped at everyone within seconds, and locked himself in his office for the entire day, only to come out when he had meetings to attend to.

No one knew exactly what happened that made Kurt revert worse but they all suspected that it had something to do with Blaine. How did Tina know? Well, the day after Blaine's birthday, that Thursday, Blaine had been calling the office non-stop and every time she told Kurt, his face would turn stone and he would instruct her to tell him that he was in a meeting. Since she was terrified of the new Kurt, she did it without complaining or rather talking back.

It was now Friday afternoon and Kurt was once again locked up in his office. Tina still found it concerning that Kurt was now the first person to arrive at the office and the last to leave at night. He had completely buried himself in his work and she was beginning to think that he was working himself to death. The phone rang that afternoon and Tina answered it while the receptionist was at lunch.

"Good afternoon, Pavarotti, this is Tina," Tina greeted the caller.

"_Hey, Tina, it's Blaine."_

Tina fought the desire to groan. This was the man's third call that day and she was hating to tell him the same thing every time, 'Kurt's in a meeting.'

"Blaine, Kurt is in a meeting," Tina said with guilt.

"_Oh...then I'll wait."_

Tina looked up and saw Kurt finally emerge from his office the first time that day.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you will be waiting forever."

"_Then I'll wait forever."_

Kurt couldn't help but overhear Tina's conversation and walked over to her.

"Is that Blaine, again?" Kurt asked, with an icy tone.

Tina nodded his head. Kurt rolled his eyes and held out his hand gesturing for the phone.

"Um...Kurt just finished, Blaine," Tina said.

Tina heard Blaine sigh with relief before she passed the phone over to Kurt. As soon as the phone was in his hand, Kurt slammed the phone back on the console, ending the conversation. Tina jumped a little at the sound of the phone connecting to the console. Without another word, Kurt picked up the journal sitting on the reception desk that Tina had set out for him earlier that day. The pair was silent for a few moments before the phone started ringing again. Just from the pattern over the last few days, Tina knew that it was Blaine again. Tina knew she shouldn't step in but she ignored her brain and gained up the courage to speak to Kurt about something other than work.

"Kurt, you're gonna have to talk to him eventually."

"Tina," Kurt began, not looking up from the journal. "Do you like your job?"

"I love my job."

"Then I suggest that you keep your mouth shut."

Tina instantly closed her mouth. The phone continued to ring but she didn't want to answer it.

"You know, you're right Tina," Kurt said pointedly. "It's time to start dealing with this."

Kurt grew annoyed again and answered the phone himself. He picked up the phone and before he greeted the caller, he threw the phone against the wall, shattering it. Tina and a few other staff shrieked at Kurt's outburst and watched as the man returned his attention back to the journal.

"Kurt! Those aren't free you know!" Tina yelled in shock.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders in response.

"According to Blaine, Tina, I have a lot of money to spare, so I think I can afford a new phone, and that is my choice, not someone's plot to use me."

Tina stared in disbelief at Kurt's admission. That was the first time that she had heard Kurt speak about Blaine since Wednesday. She watched as he wrote a few more notes in the journal before walking back into his office and closing the door. Quinn was one of the employees that witnessed Kurt's outburst and sauntered up to Tina.

"Wow, he really is upset," Quinn said.

"Yeah, and I think we just scrapped the surface about why he is," Tina replied.

"What do you think he meant that Blaine said Kurt has a lot of money to spare?"

"I don't know, but I did get a call from Kurt's banker saying that the money he had planned to give to the hospital hadn't been transferred."

"So Kurt didn't give the cheque to Blaine?"

"No, no he didn't."

"But why?"

"It's because I screwed up."

The two girls turned around to find Blaine, in his white coat and everything, standing by the elevators. They were so surprised to see the man that they couldn't speak for a few seconds. Blaine noticed their behaviour and carefully walked up to them. He looked around the place and saw the shattered pieces of the phone.

"I take it that is why I got hanged up on," Blaine said, motioning to the pieces on the floor.

"Um..." Tina stuttered.

"Kurt threw the phone, didn't he?" Blaine questioned.

"Y-yeah, he did," Quinn replied.

"His cold exterior returned hasn't it?" Blaine guessed.

"Returned and has tripled," Tina answered. "He is worse than ever before."

"I apologise, to you and all the other staff," Blaine said sadly. "Things did not go well on Wednesday, and I am to blame."

Quinn and Tina stood up straighter and death glared at Blaine, waiting for his next move.

"What did you do?" Quinn hissed.

"I would prefer to talk to Kurt first, please."

Tina looked at Quinn for a few seconds before she sighed and walked to Kurt's office. She was a little scared at the moment and took a few breaths before knocking on his door. When she heard a quick reply, she poked her head into the office. Quinn and Blaine stood in the reception hearing the conversation.

"Kurt, there is someone here who would like to see you," Tina informed.

"Do they have an appointment?" Kurt asked.

"Um...no...they don't. They claim that it is urgent."

"Who is it?"

Tina was silent for a moment before she whispered, "Blaine."

Quinn and Blaine didn't hear a response from Kurt after Tina said that. It was dead silent in Kurt's office until they heard the sound of something smashing against the wall again, causing the two of them to jump.

"What?" Kurt shrieked in anger. "Blaine is here? What is he doing here?"

"He probably wants to talk to you, Kurt," Tina reasoned.

"What, so he ambushes me? Why didn't he call?"

"Maybe because somebody smashed the phones," Tina replied sarcastically.

If Blaine wasn't a little freaked out by Kurt's anger, he would have laughed at the conversation that was occurring in the office.

"No. No, no way, forget about it," Kurt said. "It's not going be that easy. We are not gonna talk when he's ready to talk. We will talk when _I'm _ready."

"But Kurt-"

"Get rid of him," Kurt ordered.

"Kurt, I'm not going to..."

"I gave you an instruction, Tina!"

Tina sighed sadly and closed the office door and walked back to Blaine and Quinn. Blaine could see the guilt in her eyes.

"Look, Blaine..."

"Don't, Tina," Blaine interrupted. "It's okay, I heard him."

"Can we just ask what you actually did?" Quinn asked.

Blaine sighed sadly. "I screwed up, worse than you can imagine. It started with the fact that I befriended him in the hope that he may donate money for the hospital..."

"You used him!" the girls shrieked.

"No, I was going to show him how in need of it we were and hopefully he would give me the names of investors he knew. But then I started to fall in love with Kurt and I forgot about the children. Then to top it all off he found out that my roommate is Sebastian Smythe, his ex boyfriend."

"What?!"

"I didn't know, okay? I had no idea that Sebastian was Kurt's ex-boyfriend. Then Sebastian told Kurt that he was my boyfriend and that Sebastian and I were only using him for money, which is not true, and then Kurt slapped me and stormed out of the apartment."

Tina and Quinn stared angrily at Blaine.

"You jackass," Quinn hissed.

"Look, it is all a huge misunderstanding. Sebastian was playing the both of us the whole time and I had no idea until Kurt arrived on Wednesday morning."

"How can we believe you now?"

"You can't, and I know that you can't trust me after this, but, please, just tell Kurt that...I love him and I'm not giving up on him."

With that said Blaine gave a sad smile to the girls and left the building. Kurt heard Blaine's speech to the girls from his office and felt fresh silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Blaine returned from back to the hospital. He still had some time in between patients so he made himself a cup of coffee and slumped into one of the break room chairs. He wasn't really surprised that Kurt didn't want to see him but he was more surprised at the fact that the man had done a full 180 degrees and become the stubborn cold hearted person that he was before, and then some. And it was all because of Blaine.

Since the incident with Sebastian, Blaine hadn't seen the man come to work. According to the nurses, who always knew everything, Sebastian called in sick because he apparently 'fell down a flight of stairs' and received a swollen face. That cheered Blaine up slightly and put a smirk on his face knowing that he did that but it wasn't enough. Just because Sebastian was not at work did not make things better. He used Blaine as a puppet, who in turn, used Kurt as one and that is the worst thing that you could do to the fragile and sensitive Kurt Hummel.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted when Wes, Jeff, and Nick walked into the break room. They smiled at Blaine knowing what he must be thinking.

"Would you stop it already?" Nick complained.

Blaine lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked confused.

"Stop your thinking. We can hear it from down the hall," Jeff answered.

"Look, Blaine, we know what you did and we all know that it was wrong," Wes began.

"Completely wrong," Nick interrupted.

"But we are still your friends and we support you no matter what," Wes continued. "You know what you did was wrong but there is nothing you can do except apologise and hope for forgiveness."

"But I haven't had the chance to apologise, Wes. I have tried, Lord knows that I have tried but he keeps ditching me. How can I be honest when the man will not give me a few minutes to explain?"

"Then there is nothing more than can be done," Jeff said. "If he wants to be left alone then leave him alone. He clearly needs some time to think and you hovering over him and pestering him is not helping. Give Kurt some time and then he will be ready to hear your side."

The other three boys stared at Jeff in wonder and shock.

"What? I can be deep," Jeff added.

"My boyfriend," Nick said, throwing an arm over Jeff's shoulders.

"Seriously though, Blaine, you have to give Kurt some time. Jeff is right. If you push this more than it needs to then you will eventually push Kurt away and he will never be ready to hear what you have to say," Wes explained.

"But what if he never hears it and I lose the love of my life?" Blaine said desperately.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have used him the way you did," Nick suggested.

"Okay yes!" Blaine yelled angrily, standing up from his chair. "I am a horrible person who did a horrible thing to the man he loves. Yes, my first intentions were not exactly noble. Yes, I should have been honest from the very beginning. Yes, I should not have listened to Sebastian. Yes, I should give him space but god damn if you all think that I am just going to sit back and let Kurt leave my life without a fight then you all have another thing coming!"

Before the other three guys could say something, Blaine stormed out of the break room and slammed the door behind him.

"I feel sorry for his next patient," Jeff said after a few minutes of silence.

"Feel sorry for me," Wes said grimly. "He is my new roommate."

* * *

Blaine was true to his word. It was now Monday and since his visit on Friday, and he had been continuously calling and texting Kurt at the office and at home. Just like he said, he wasn't giving up without a fight. He even had the nerve to show up at the office still and Kurt was beginning to think that he may show up at his apartment. To be one step ahead of him, Kurt started to stay at Rachel and Finn's house. After a quick summary of what has been going on, the pair had no problem with Kurt staying with them, in fact, Lucas was actually enjoying it a lot.

Kurt was getting annoyed at the constant alerts he was receiving on his phone and for the first time since Pavarotti began, he turned his phone off. Kurt didn't have the energy to go into work that Monday morning so he took the day off, which he thought Tina was a little grateful for, and decided to stay at home all day. He had buried his head in work so much since Wednesday that he managed to finish the next issue early, giving the staff a little more breathing room for the awards night that Friday.

Kurt felt a little bad at how he had been treating his friends and staff over the last few days but he didn't voice it. He spent the day sketching some designs while watching 'America's Next Top Model' re-runs. Finn was at work for the day while Rachel took Lucas to get his cast removed by Blaine's brother, Cooper. Rachel was a little worried about seeing the older Anderson but held no grudge to either of them since they took great care of her son. Around midmorning Rachel and Lucas arrived home and the young boy started showing off his cast-less arm.

"Uncle Kurt," Lucas exclaimed. "Look! Cooper said I'm free!"

Kurt laughed softly. "That's great."

Lucas smiled at his uncle and took off to play in his room for the remainder of the day plus maybe finish his homework. Rachel laughed at her son before she sat down next to Kurt.

"Those are lovely designs," Rachel said, looking at Kurt's sketch pad.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your broken heart."

"My heart is not broken, Rachel," Kurt scoffed.

"Kurt, a multi-million dollar fashion magazine was built over a broken heart. Guy gets his heart broken, buries himself in work, and behold, the next issue is finished early and creates amazing designs."

Kurt sighed and placed his sketch pad on the coffee table.

"I just...I thought that he was someone I could trust, you know? I mean, he made me feel so special and loved, and it turned out that it was all a lie. He was using me to donate money for the hospital while he was dating Sebastian."

"Kurt, did Blaine ever say that he was dating Sebastian?"

Kurt scoffed again. "Sebastian was there that morning, Rachel. His mail is delivered there, he has known Blaine for four years, and Blaine stumbled out of his bedroom wearing only his boxers looking for his clothes. Can that speak plainer?"

"Okay, that does look bad, but, do you think that part of the reason why you are so angry is the fact that it was Sebastian in Blaine's apartment, and not some other guy? That maybe you thought that Blaine was cheating with Sebastian the same way that Sebastian cheated with Louis?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"What if some random guy was on the other side of the door that morning? What if he had said the exact same things as Sebastian? Would you have reacted and thought the same way you did?"

"I don't know."

"Fair enough, then let me ask you this, did Blaine ever once mention Sebastian's name to you?"

"...No...He always just said his roommate."

"Did you ever mention that Sebastian was your ex-boyfriend?"

"...No..."

"Then don't you think that maybe he generally didn't know that he was your ex and that Sebastian was being a lying toad? Don't you think that maybe Sebastian was lying about dating Blaine?"

"Why are you defending him?"

"I am not defending. I am trying to reason with you. You have been miserable these last few days and if talking things through helps you deal with this then great. I have never seen you as happy, or even Blaine as happy, than when you two were together. I just hate to see something die because of a misunderstanding named Sebastian Smythe."

"If what you say is true then what about the using me for money?"

"That is something that only you can ask Blaine."

* * *

The next evening, Tuesday evening, Rachel and Finn decided to go out for dinner with Tina and Mike, and Santana and Brittany. They offered Kurt to join them to cheer him up but he declined saying that he would feel like the seventh wheel among all those couples. Rachel and Finn reluctantly agreed with Kurt's decision and left him alone with Lucas.

Before leaving, the couple had told Kurt to watch out for Lucas since his arm would still be a little fragile since removing the cast and he had to go easy. Kurt was cooking dinner for the two of them when he saw Lucas getting a bit too excited when he won the final race of 'Mario Kart'.

"Lucas, you heard your mother, be careful," Kurt called.

Lucas ignored Kurt and started jumping up and down on the couch claiming that he was the best race car driver in the world and that someday he would be a real race car driver.

"Lucas Hudson-Berry, if you break that couch spring, you will be sitting on the floor for the rest of your life," Kurt threatened.

Sudden a loud thump sounded. Kurt shrugged it off thinking that Lucas had just jumped off the couch following Kurt's instructions. At least, that was what he hoped until he heard Lucas call his name. Usually he would just call back but there tone of the boy's voice made him think twice about it so he rushed into the living room. What he found made his eyes widen for he found Lucas sprayed out on the floor, tears forming in his eyes with him clutching his cast-less arm.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt whispered to himself.

"Uncle Kurt," Lucas whimpered. "I-it hurts."

"Okay," Kurt said worriedly. He picked up his nephew and gently placed him on the couch and grabbed his phone.

"_New York hospital," the nurse greeted._

"Hi, this is Kurt Hummel. My nephew Lucas Hudson-Berry recently had a broken arm and his cast was removed yesterday. He fell off a couch and hit the same arm and is claiming that it hurts."

"_Okay, one moment, please."_

Kurt waited patiently as he heard the nurse typing onto a keyboard, probably pulling up the boy's file. Kurt was a little worried about taking Lucas to the hospital since Blaine is Lucas' doctor and he may be forced to take him to him. He was hoping that he would be proven wrong especially since he had been dodging the said doctor for a few days.

"_I have your nephew's file up and it says that he usually sees Doctor Anderson, is that correct?"_

"Yes, that's right," Kurt said, getting annoyed.

"_Alright. Usually we would ask you to bring Lucas in to see Doctor Anderson but unfortunately he had a family emergency and had to be called away."_

"Oh," Kurt said, a little relieved.

"_Would you like to see the on-call doctor instead?"_

"Yes!" Kurt practically yelled to the nurse.

'_Thank god! I won't have to see Blaine! There must be a God up there,' Kurt thought happily._

"_Alright, then bring Lucas down for an emergency consult with Doctor Anderson."_

"Wait," Kurt interrupted. "You just said that Doctor Anderson was away."

"_That is correct. Doctor Anderson, who Lucas usually sees, is away, but his brother is the on-call doctor."_

* * *

"_Blaine and Cooper are like each others' on-call doctor. If Cooper is away, another radiologist performs the x-ray and Blaine diagnoses it. When Blaine is away, Cooper takes Blaine's minor cases with his GP qualification," Emily explained._

* * *

Kurt had completely forgotten that Cooper is Blaine's on-call doctor when he is away. He found it a little uncomfortable in seeing Blaine's older brother since the two broke up. He looked over at Lucas who was still silently crying and clutching his arm. He couldn't bear the thought to see his nephew in anymore pain so he had to be the bigger person and see Cooper. It is better than seeing Blaine, he thought.

"Alright, set it up."

"_We shall see you and Lucas soon, Mr Hummel."_

"Thank you."

* * *

Kurt rushed into the hospital waiting room with his nephew in his arms thirty minutes later. He rushed over to the nurse's station where one of the nurses led him into one of the consult rooms to wait for Cooper. The whole atmosphere of the hospital made Kurt's heart tighten. Everything around him just screamed Blaine and he couldn't control it. He knew that the children's ward was just above them and it made him remember the time Blaine took him there to believe in children again, or when he saw Blaine singing to them. It was just all too much but he had to suppress all those feelings if he had the hope of surviving seeing Cooper again.

Kurt took out his phone and started sending a text to Rachel about Lucas. He knew a phone call would be better but he didn't have the time to call since the doctor could be in at any moment, or rather his ex-boyfriend's brother would be there at any moment. Kurt was so engrossed in his phone, with his back facing the door, that he barely registered someone walking into the room.

"Sorry about the wait," a familiar voice said. "I am Doctor Blaine Anderson, Doctor Cooper Anderson's brother."

Kurt tensed up causing him to drop his phone on the ground and he slowly turned around to find Blaine standing there by the door instead of Cooper.

* * *

"_It must get annoying sometimes if people get you two mixed up, you know, having the same name and all."_

"_It happens a lot more than you think," Cooper replied._

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine whispered in surprise at seeing Kurt for the first time in six days.

'_Stupid nurse got the two Anderson's mixed up!' Kurt thought angrily. 'Right...she is fired!'_

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

**Another cliff hanger...yeah but not as bad as previous chapters XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone!**

**I know that I have only just update chapter 12 but I am too excited to wait to publish chapter 13!**

**Guess what? We did it! 'Heal Me' received 100 reviews! I am SO excited and happy beyond belief. This story has been way better than I ever imagined.**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who has ever reviewed but especially to Ms Leen Gillies for being my 100th reviewer!**

**As celebration I just had to update this chapter. Thank you so much everyone! I love you all!**

* * *

Blaine stared at Kurt with his mouth open agape. He hadn't seen or spoken to the man since his birthday and now fate was handing him on a silver platter. He couldn't function properly, his mouth was dry and his body refused to move. He was worried that if he did Kurt would run. Kurt on the other hand was just as surprised as Blaine but was more planning ways to have the nurse fired. So far he had come up with nothing.

"What...what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

'_Be polite for Lucas, be polite for Lucas,' Kurt chanted in his head._

"Y-you're here about Lucas' arm," Blaine stuttered, finally gaining the power of speech again.

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at Blaine's response. Blaine noticed Kurt's eye roll and wanted to slap himself for the idiotic response. Of all the first responses he could have said, he chose the one that made him look like an idiot. His doctorate just went down the drain and now was not one of his finest moments.

"I meant why?" Kurt said, patience running thin.

"Uh...I-I don't-"

Kurt groaned internally and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why? Why is he here?" Kurt said towards the ceiling.

Kurt didn't believe in God but he did believe in fate. So when Blaine walked into the consult room, of course he had to ask Fate why he was here. Yes it made him look completely insane but at the moment he didn't really care what Blaine thought of him. Blaine felt like such an idiot, more so than before.

"You were supposed to see Cooper but Emily was having pains so he rushed her to the hospital. I was called in to take his patients."

"Is...is Emily okay?"

"Um, yeah, yeah she's fine, the baby is fine. Just stomach pains, that's all."

"Oh, that's good then."

Silence fell upon the two men and Lucas was starting to feel a little restless. He whimpered when he tried to move his arm, gaining the two men's attention.

"Right," Blaine said, clearing his throat. "Hey Lucas, I missed you, buddy. What happened?"

"I missed you too, Blaine," Lucas said softly. "I-I hit my arm."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the little boy knowing that that wasn't the full story.

"He was jumping on the couch and fell," Kurt added.

"Oh," Blaine said, forcing a smile at Lucas. "You shouldn't have done that, Lucas, and my brother probably would be mad at you right now. I'm sure it is only a little jolt to the weak bone but let's get an x-ray just to be sure."

Lucas nodded and Blaine and Kurt helped the boy down from the bed and led them to the x-ray room. Since Blaine didn't have a radiology qualification, he waited in the closed off area with Kurt while one of the other radiologists was with Lucas. Kurt stood in front of the glass watching his nephew carefully, feeling Blaine's gaze on him. Blaine on the other hand was mainly staring at Kurt feeling nervous that he was alone with the man for the first time in a while. He desperately wanted to talk to Kurt, to explain things to him but he just didn't know how or where to start.

"Listen, Kurt..."

"_Don't _talk to me," Kurt hissed, interrupting Blaine.

Lucas wasn't in the room so Kurt had no obligation to be polite and pretend that the presence of Blaine did not make him physically ill. Blaine forced back a groan seeing Kurt's icy exterior return. His brain was telling him to shut up since Tina did mention to him that Kurt is worse than ever, but his heart was telling him otherwise. He had to talk to him, whether Kurt liked it or not.

"No," Blaine replied. "Kurt just...don't ignore me."

"Then don't talk to me," Kurt replied icily.

"I have to talk to you," Blaine sighed before he started again. "Look, Kurt, about what happened on Wednesday, it was all a complete misunderstanding, okay?"

Kurt was silent and continued to stare out of the glass.

"You're still ignoring me."

"You're still talking to me," Kurt replied.

"Just...stop it!" Blaine groaned angrily.

"Aww...did my back hurt your knife?"

"It was bad, okay? It looked really bad, but I need you to hear me when I say that I am not dating Sebastian...I never was, not even for a second."

Kurt's shoulders tensed up upon hearing Sebastian's name. He really didn't want to be having this conversation in the middle of his nephew's appointment but clearly Blaine was not letting anything go.

"I know how badly you were hurt by him, and if I had known who he really was beforehand, I would have found a new roommate, but I didn't know, okay? You never told me his name and Sebastian never told me that you were his ex. He played us both, Kurt, he played us both."

Blaine slowly walked up behind Kurt and hesitated before slowly putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt immediately shrugged Blaine's hand off his shoulder, causing the other man to frown a little.

"You were never a game to me, Kurt. Sebastian was never anything more than a roommate and now an ex friend. I would never cheat on you and I didn't. That morning when you came to my apartment, Sebastian took me out drinking the night before and I was so drunk. He deliberately put me on his bed and he slept in my room and then he manipulated everything so it looked like Sebastian and I slept together."

"It looked real, Blaine," Kurt whispered brokenly.

"But it wasn't real, Kurt. For the last two months, I was dating you and only you. You were and still are the most important thing in my life."

"How can I believe that when your boy toy told me that you were using me to get money for the hospital?"

"He is not my boy toy, and he never was."

"You didn't answer my question."

Blaine was silent, staring absently at Kurt's back. Kurt tensed up again at the sudden silence and turned around to finally stare at Blaine.

"Is it true?"

"Kurt..."

"No! I want to hear you say it. It is true?"

"...At first...I wanted to get to know you and show you the hospital so that you could possibly give us the names of a few investors..."

"Then what. Happened. Blaine?" Kurt demanded, emphasising each word

"...I befriended you with the intention of getting investor names, but Sebastian mentioned that you were closed off...so I thought that if I showed you the goodness in the world...you would..."

"So it is true?" Kurt shrieked.

"Okay, maybe a little but when..."

"I'll kill you!"

"No, wait, but then I started getting to know you and I started seeing someone so passionate and amazing. I started falling for you, Kurt."

"No, no you didn't. You fell in love with the fact that I money to help you. You fell in love with the idea of being with a celebrity. You fell in love with the idea of power and greed!"

"No, I fell in love with you, Kurt. Yes, I am the world's biggest jackass for befriending you with the intention of hoping to find an investor, whether it was in you or in your acquaintance. It was wrong I know, but I did fall in love with you. Every time you pushed me away it was just another pull towards you because you were so special and unlike anyone I had ever met before."

"It doesn't matter, Blaine! None of that matters to me. How can I believe what you say after you just admitted that you used me? You may not have cheated on me with my lying cheating ass of an ex-boyfriend, but worse you used me for money! I would rather have had you cheat on me with Sebastian. That would have hurt a lot less."

"But Kurt..."

"What do you have to gain by admitting all of this to me? What do you hope of achieving?"

"I want you in my life because whether you believe it or not, I do love you, immensely so."

"Stop saying that! I told you to never say that to me. You lost the right the day I found out that everything that we had was a complete lie!"

"But it wasn't a lie!"

"You came to me looking for money when I thought it was because you found me interesting and that I caught your eye. How is that not a lie? Our entire relationship started out as a lie and then morphed into a whole web of lies."

"But I lo-"

"No you don't! Saying that is not going to make everything okay. You just keep saying that just to relieve your guilt and hope that I will write up another cheque. You don't love me because I do not love you!"

Blaine gasped a little at Kurt's admission and he stepped back a little. His eyes widened at Kurt and he could see him practically seething with anger.

"You...you don't mean that, Kurt."

"I do, Blaine. I have never been sure of anything before."

"I don't believe that. Do you know why? Because on the night of our first official date, you told me that you could love me forever. You also would not be this upset if you didn't love me."

"I said _could_ and that was _before _you used me and lied to me. You made me feel like I was cheap and worthless."

"Uncle Kurt."

The two men turned around and saw Lucas standing with the radiologist by the entrance, both looking extremely awkward.

"The x-ray is done, Doctor Anderson."

Blaine cleared his throat and quickly pulled himself together before he took the x-ray from the other doctor and held it against the light.

"Good news, Lucas, your arm is just fine. It just hurt a little because it is still fragile. If you had done worse you would be back in the cast for longer next time," Blaine said to the little boy.

Lucas gasped at Blaine's information causing him to force a soft chuckle.

"You need to take it easy for the next two weeks. That means no running around, no horse-play, no jumping on the furniture, and no running into things or people. If you don't then you could have another cast on but for months rather than weeks."

Lucas nodded his head frantically, promising to be good.

"Alright then," Blaine said, writing a something on file. "Lucas just needs normal pain killers like Panadol for the next 24 hours."

Kurt nodded his head mutely. The radiologist led Lucas out of the room leaving Kurt left with Blaine for a few seconds.

"I know that you love me, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

Kurt stopped by the door and turned around.

"You're wrong. Love means that you forgive, forget, and trust. I can forgive you for Sebastian but I can _never _forgive you for using me and breaking my heart. I can forget the pain that Sebastian caused by I cannot forget the pain that you caused. I trust you as a doctor but I do not trust you as a human being. I told you that day that I never wanted to see you again, Blaine, and I meant it."

"Someday you will let someone in, Kurt."

"But I did let someone in, Blaine, and look where it got me."

Once Kurt had said that, he gave Blaine an icy stare before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving Blaine all alone again. A few stray tears rolled down his eyes and he couldn't force them away. What was he supposed to do now?

'_Doctor Anderson to consult room four,' the intercom sounded._

Live his life; that was all he could do now. He had to live his life and wait for Kurt to forgive him and admit that he still loved him. If Kurt didn't love him, then he wouldn't feel so hurt and so betrayed.

* * *

Kurt was standing at the nurse's station filling out a few forms for Lucas while the little boy sat in one of the waiting room chairs. After a few more moments, he handed the nurse the forms and returned to his nephew.

"Ready to go, Lucas?"

"Why did you yell at Doctor Blaine?"

"What do you mean, Lucas?"

"I heard you. You yelled at Blaine. Why? I thought you liked each other."

Kurt sighed sadly and knelt in front of Lucas.

"Lucas, there are things that you don't understand."

"I know a lot of things, Uncle Kurt. I know that a lot of things can be solved by three words; I...forgive...you."

Kurt smiled sadly before grabbing Lucas' hand and heading for home.

"I wish it was that simple, buddy."

* * *

After his run-in with Blaine, Kurt decided to lock himself away in Rachel and Finn's apartment. When the group returned later that evening with the others in tow, Rachel found Lucas sitting outside of the apartment door with tears falling from his eyes. She frantically ran up to Lucas and pulled him into her arms.

"Lucas, what are you doing outside? It is not safe," Rachel said frantically. "Where is Uncle Kurt?"

Lucas whimpered when he heard his uncle's name. He pointed towards the door and Finn opened the door and they all ran in.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mommy," Lucas whimpered. "I-I didn't know w-what to do."

"What happened, honey?" Rachel asked.

"W-we saw Blaine," Lucas answered.

Rachel, Tina, Santana, and Brittany gasped in surprise while Mike and Finn looked angry, not with Lucas, but at the fact that they saw Blaine.

"Where?" Finn asked his son.

"H-Hospital. I-It was m-my fault. I jumped and fell and Uncle K-Kurt took me t-to see Blaine. T-They yelled, Daddy, a-and..."

"Honey..." Rachel said, calming her son with a tight hug. "What happened after they yelled?"

"U-uncle Kurt...so scary..." Lucas cried.

"Where is your Uncle Kurt?" Santana asked.

"H-He locked himself in his room," Lucas answered.

Santana, Brittany and Tina left the living room and ran over to the guest bedroom. They found the bedroom door locked so they listened for noises on the other side. What they heard was something so heartbreaking. They heard Kurt in their sobbing and crying his heart out.

"I-I tried to help, M-mommy," Lucas continued to cry. "B-But nothing worked. Fix him, Mommy!"

Santana walked back into the living room, Lucas still cradled in Rachel's arms. Mike and Finn couldn't do anything but sit on the couch and wait for Kurt to appear.

"Hey, my favourite boy," Santana said, gaining Lucas' attention. "How long has your Uncle been locked up in his room for?"

"Since we got back...two hours ago..."

"Okay, this has gone on long enough!" Santana said storming back to Kurt's room.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Porcelain has been moping around and crying for too long and now has upset my favourite boy. That is not going to slide with me."

"Santana, Blaine hurt him terribly!" Rachel called.

"But we don't know why," Santana called back. "Only Tina knows and that doesn't give him the excuse to go around terrorising people and making others cry! You can't keep babying him, Rachel."

Everyone stopped arguing with Santana as soon as she started pounding her fist on the guest bedroom door.

"Kurt Hummel!" Santana yelled angrily. "You stop your crying and get your porcelain ass out here now!"

"Go away, Santana!"

Santana started fuming when she heard Kurt's icy and disobedient reply.

"Don't make me come in there, Hummel."

"I like to see you try, Satan!"

"That's it!"

Santana spun around and grabbed Mike and Finn from the couch and dragged them back to the door.

"Boys, we're breaking down that door!"

"Santana, don't," Tina reasoned.

"It's too late for reasoning, Tina."

"Why can't you all leave me alone?" Kurt demanded.

"You have been the world's biggest bitch, more than usual, and to top it off you upset Lucas!" Santana yelled back.

Silence was the response from inside the room. The girls took it as a sign and pushed Mike and Finn away from the door again.

"He thinks that your being upset is his fault. Your temper is scaring him," Tina added.

After a moment Santana grew impatient. She raised her leg to kick down the door when it suddenly unlocked and out walked a red and puffy eyed Kurt. Everyone was so taken back by Kurt's appearance that they were stunned to silence. The last time Kurt looked that vulnerable and practically ghost looking was when Karofsky tormented him in high school. Even when Sebastian kicked him to the curb he didn't look as distraught as now. They were all lost as to what to do now.

"Dolphin..." Brittany said heartbrokenly.

"Where is he?" Kurt asked sadly.

Rachel walked up to Kurt with Lucas in her arms. She gently pulled the boy's buried head from her neck and made him look at Kurt. Kurt could see that the young boy had been crying too and he broke his heart. He gently took Lucas from Rachel and held him tightly to his chest.

"I am so sorry, Lucas," Kurt whispered to the little boy. "I am really sorry. This is not your fault, none of this is. I am so sorry that you had to see me get mad. You are not to blame."

"Then why are you mad at Blaine?"

"Good question, my smart son," Rachel questioned.

Kurt sighed and pulled away from the hug and looked at all of his friends. He decided that he should be honest with them. He was in too much pain to handle it alone anymore. He walked past them and sat on the living room couch, waiting for them to follow. When they did, Kurt placed Lucas in his lap and began telling them the truth.

"On Blaine's birthday I was supposed to surprise him at his apartment to take him out to breakfast and give him a gift. The gift was a cheque for the children's ward for a new piece of equipment that would save hundreds of lives."

"Did you manage to give it to him?" Mike asked.

Kurt laughed humourlessly to himself.

"I didn't even get the chance," Kurt replied. "When I got to Blaine's apartment, Sebastian Smythe, my ex-boyfriend, opened the door."

Everyone gasped.

"There is something that you all should know about Sebastian. You all know that we dated years ago..."

"And after you two broke up you turned into an ice queen," Santana added.

"Santana!" Tina hissed.

"No she's right," Kurt said. "I did become closed off and I am really sorry about that. Sebastian...um...when I got the internship at Vogue, we started getting problems. Sebastian started getting incredibly jealous and angry. He accused me of cheating with some of the models, claiming that he always makes time for us and I never do the same. After a few months in New York, Sebastian started drinking late after work and we would always end up in arguments about my work and the models. One day he spent his day off at my work but I was too busy to chat. We argued again and...and...he hit me."

"What!"

Finn and Mike shot out of their chairs angry while the girls stared horrified at Kurt. Lucas whimpered slightly at hearing his Uncle's confession. Kurt thought that the conversation was a little inappropriate for a child but Lucas had to know the story with Blaine so that he didn't feel guilty. Plus, it was too late to make Lucas leave.

"Kurt...how...what?" Rachel stuttered.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Brittany asked.

"I...I couldn't," Kurt admitted. "He only hit me that one time and I didn't want that to happen again so I planned to break it off with Sebastian the next night but he was working late. I decided to head back to the office to finish off some work but I found Sebastian making out with one of my models on my desk."

"That low life!"

"That scum!"

"How can anyone do that?"

"So that is why you hate doctors, because of Smythe?" Finn questioned.

"Yes," Kurt admitted. "I was so hurt and embarrassed because you all warned me about him but I didn't listen. I couldn't admit it to anyone so I just said that we drifted apart, which is partially true."

"What about the nicknames?" Santana asked. "You only like being called 'Porcelain' and stuff."

"Sebastian's nickname for me was 'Sunshine'. It was sweet until he would say it after every fight, spitting it out like an insult before he went to bed. I was so hurt and betrayed that I vowed from that point on that no one, especially doctors like him, would never get close enough to hurt me again. I kept myself distant to every person I came across so that I could protect myself, so that I would never have to go through the pain again."

"And then Blaine walked in," Tina added.

"And then Blaine walked in," Kurt repeated sadly. "He just walked into my life and slowly got through all of my defences. He was so genuine and nice and caring. I thought that he was honest and real but it all was a lie."

"What happened when Sebastian opened the door to Blaine's apartment?" Brittany asked.

"He just kept being his true jerk of a self. He was saying how he and Blaine lived in the apartment together and that he was dating Blaine the whole time Blaine was dating me. The stupid meerkat was making fun on everything. He said that Blaine used me for money."

"Sebastian was lying, Kurt," Rachel interrupted.

Kurt shook his head sadly feeling silent tears fall down his cheeks. Lucas noticed the tears and wiped the tears away with his small hand, earning a smile from Kurt.

"Blaine walked out of the bedroom in his boxers asking Sebastian where his clothes were. I told Blaine off and he didn't deny using me for money."

"But you saw him tonight," Lucas interrupted.

"I did. I thought Blaine was out of town so we would get his brother, Cooper, as the on-call doctor. But as it turned out, Cooper was the one that was away and Blaine was his on-call doctor. The stupid nurse got the two Anderson's mixed up."

"Well, that could have happened to any nurse," Santana scoffed.

"Yes, but I was planning to not have a run in with Blaine."

"What did you do when you saw Blaine?" Mike asked.

"I was nice for Lucas but when we were alone, he wanted to talk but I ignored him. He just kept talking and after a while I had to listen. Sebastian was apparently using the both of us and made it look like him and Blaine slept together, but they were just roommates. Blaine claimed that he never knew that Sebastian was my ex."

"Do you believe him?" Finn asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "How can I when the man who I thought loved me admitted that he used me for money?"

"Did he really say that?" Rachel asked.

"He did! He stood right in front of me and admitted that he used me! How can I believe anything that he says?"

"I can't believe Blaine would do anything like that," Santana said stunned.

"I thought that he was different," Kurt said defeated.

"No, he is different Kurt," Rachel said firmly. "You and Blaine were both manipulated by that jerk of an ex of yours and you shouldn't take it."

"He used me, Rachel!"

"I agree that he should be punished for that but you have to give the guy some credit, Kurt. He didn't cheat on you and didn't lie to you about Sebastian. Surely that has to mean something, right?"

"It just means that he is either the biggest sucker on the planet or he is lying through his teeth."

"Kurt...we all think that Blaine should be practically burnt at the stake for using you like this but on some level there was no evil and twisted agenda behind all of this. The children at the hospital do indeed need a new chemotherapy machine. A lot of kids, some of whom are Lucas' age or less, will die without it. He didn't do all of this for himself, he did it for the kids," Santana reasoned.

"It still doesn't make it right, though."

"I agree but...look...if Lucas was sick and needed chemotherapy and Blaine was the only person who could help him, wouldn't you do anything to get Blaine to help him? Wouldn't you do anything for Lucas?"

"...Of course I would."

"Then that is where Blaine was. You were the only person who could help. I am not saying that what he did was right, but, you are the only person right now who can help those kids. Don't punish them for Blaine's mistakes. They deserve the chance to live a normal life. You helped the 'Make a Wish Foundation'. Why can't you help the children's ward?"

"It would be giving in to Blaine."

"You won't be doing it for Blaine, though, Kurt. You would be doing it for the kids. You would be giving them all a second chance at life."

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Santana is right," Rachel agreed. "Think about this rationally, Kurt. If Lucas was in that position, I would be doing anything I could. Blaine never told you about the money. You found out on your own through the other Warblers at the hospital."

"Blaine told me to my face that he started courting me so that I could either be an investor or that I would give him the name of an investor," Kurt argued.

"But did he ever tell you about money?" Mike challenged.

"...No..."

"Then he must have forgotten because he genuinely did love you, Kurt," Rachel said. "He realised that he loved you, Kurt. No man who was purposely using you for money for themselves would take the time to court you and melt your icy exterior. He wouldn't have given Lucas a birthday present and went out of his way to spend time with everyone important in your life."

"Are you all saying that I should give the lying jerk a second chance?"

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"We are saying that we think that Blaine did in fact love you so your relationship was not a complete lie. We are also saying that even though Blaine messed up big time, the kids should not suffer for it."

Kurt was quiet for a few moments thinking about what his friends have all said. He felt a tug on his hand and noticed Lucas holding Kurt's hand and looking up at him.

"You are still sad, Uncle Kurt," Lucas said sadly.

"I think that you should take that job, Kurt," Rachel said.

Everyone in the room looked up at Rachel confused.

"Kurt, clearly you are not happy here. You are miserable and quite frankly, you are scaring the crap out of all of your staff," Tina added.

Kurt cringed and muttered a quite apology in response.

"I think that you need a change in your life. You need to go to a place to get your mind off of Blaine and Sebastian and all of this nonsense," Rachel continued. "I think that you should take that job in Paris."

"What!" Everyone else yelled.

"Kurt, you have the chance to expand your company to an international scale. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it will never come again. You should take this and start life afresh and forget everything that you have been through lately."

"I...I don't know, Rachel."

"You should do it, Porcelain. You always wanted to go to Paris," Santana agreed.

"You can forget about that Dolphin and his Shark and meet better dolphins," Brittany said.

"Uncle Kurt will be happy again," Lucas said.

Kurt looked down at Lucas and noticed that all though the boy was upset about the thought of his uncle moving to another country for a whole year, he also seemed happy at the thought of his uncle being happy.

"Look, it is Tuesday night and the awards are on Friday. Your deadline for the offer is on Thursday. I say that you accept it and then you can take the flight after the awards," Tina explained.

"Go to Paris, Kurt," Finn urged. "You have been lost for so many years. Spend some time by yourself and come back a year later refreshed. You can find yourself again. I agree with Rachel and Lucas. This opportunity will heal you."

Kurt looked out of the window listening to his friends urge him to go to Paris and find himself again. He agreed with the girls that the children shouldn't suffer for Blaine's mistakes but was he ready to leave his life behind and find a new one in Paris?

* * *

**So who thinks that Kurt will go to Paris? Will he ever see Blaine again? **

**Let me know what you all think! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and comments 3**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I finished one of the most grueling exams today and I thought that I would celebrate with a new chapter! Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed and left comments!**

**Due to popular demand...and only one exam left to go...I have decided to create an epilogue! YAY! With this being said this chapter will be the third last chapter so please don't be disheartened at the end of this chapter ;)**

******As usual I do not own Glee or any of the characters used (except for Lucas and a few minor characters)**

**So sit back and I hope that this chapter meets all of your expectations!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

"Well this is it, Ladies and Gentlemen. It is that time on the social calendar where the most famous names in modern day literature step out in their finest in the hopes of taking home the golden chalice. Welcome to the 2016 Writer's Choice Awards. My name is Jane van der Woods and I am your presenter this evening."

It was the social event that Kurt had been waiting for his entire career. It was finally his turn to be nominated and hopefully win a golden chalice and expand his company. This was the moment that he had been planning for and now he was just minutes away from it. Kurt sat in the limo waiting to be let out onto the red carpet. He turned and saw Tina sitting next to him who gave his arm an encouraging grip. Kurt knew deep down that he should be more excited than he was currently feeling and he knew that it was because of Blaine and the discussion that he had with Mr Charleston the previous day.

* * *

_Kurt was incredibly nervous. He was on the phone with his dad all night talking about his life and what he should do. Rachel and Finn had a good point but he was so scared. After a heart to heart talk with his dad, Kurt knew what he wanted to do. With a deep breath he gently knocked on the office door and walked in after he heard a reply. When he walked in he saw Mr Charleston sitting at his desk._

"_Mr Hummel," Mr Charleston greeted warmly. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"_

_This was it. It was now or never._

"_I want to go to Paris."_

* * *

Since he took the job in Paris, Kurt had been fighting the nerves to tell his closest friends and family that he was moving to Europe. He knew that they would be thrilled for him but he was trudging into stranger waters. It also didn't help that his flight was booked right after the awards, whether he won or not. For a while now Kurt had planned on walking out of the limo with Blaine in tow, announcing to society that they were in love. But now, right where Blaine was supposed to sit was Tina instead. They both knew that she shouldn't be sitting there but Blaine brought it on himself. He lied and used Kurt and left him broken hearted. Now he just had to put on a brave face and smile pretty for the cameras.

Kurt could see the main presenter, Jane something or rather, standing at the beginning of the red carpet and he just knew that she was waiting to question him. Finally it was his turn to be let out of the limo and with the opening of his door he was blinded by hundreds of camera flashes and bombarded with questions. It was his moment and he couldn't let anything, not even Blaine, ruin this for him, it was his time to shine.

"Tonight is one of the biggest nights of the year, for whoever wins tonight will take home the memory that this is where everything changed. Celebrities far and wide have stepped out tonight including 'Pavarotti's' own, Kurt Hummel. Will this be the year that the young aristocrat takes home the golden chalice for 'Pavarotti Magazine'?"

Jane heard the crowd scream louder and turned to find Kurt emerging from the limo, gently taking Tina's hand and helping her out next.

"Let's hear what he says," Jane said to the camera. "Mr Hummel, Mr Hummel!"

Kurt silently groaned to himself. He had barely taken two steps out of the limo and he was already getting bombarded by reporters. He could ignore them like some other celebrities were but that would make him look more of an ice queen than before. He swallowed his pride and he and Tina sauntered up to Miss van der Woods.

"Kurt Hummel, this is such a treat," Jane cooed. "You started Pavarotti not even five years ago, you rival Vogue as one of the top magazines, and now you and your fellow journalists are nominated for a few awards tonight. Did you ever think that you would be here?"

Out of all of the questions that Kurt had prepared himself for, this was not one of them. It was such an innocent question but it had caught him off guard. What was he supposed to say? 'No, I never thought that I would be standing here nominated for awards to a company that I began founded on betrayal and heartbreak while feeling like a complete idiot for being in the same position just five years later?' Tina would slap him if he said the honest truth, so he did the next best thing; he chucked a Blaine and led them on with an embellished lie.

"Honestly, I didn't even expect to have people believe in me or my company," Kurt answered with a forced smile. "Just the fact that I personally, my company, and my friends are even nominated is more than I could have hoped for."

'_Even though I did hope for having a date or boyfriend to celebrate with,' Kurt thought silently._

"Do you think that maybe this would be the year that you could bring home an award?"

"We all hope so," Kurt replied.

"I think a lot of people out there are rooting for you, and word on the street is that pretty soon we shall see the name 'Pavarotti' in France."

That comment brought a glimmer of a smile on his face.

"Yes, that is true. Pavarotti Magazine will be expanding and opening a new company in Paris, France."

"Does that spell the end for the original Pavarotti?"

"Not at all," Tina interrupted. "This new development will mean that there will not only be the original 'Pavarotti' magazine, but there will also be a French Pavarotti, just like there is a French Vogue."

"That is an amazing opportunity, Mr Hummel," Jane commented. "But we won't be saying goodbye to you forever, right?"

"I am not sure..." Kurt replied honestly. "I will be moving to Paris to oversee the whole operation but whether I will be returning to New York in the near future is yet to be determined."

"I see that you have brought your friend, Tina Cohen-Chang," Jane noticed. "We were all hoping that you would have brought your new boyfriend, the handsome Doctor Blaine Anderson."

Tina and Kurt stopped cold at hearing Jane's comment. They had completely forgotten that gossip magazines had already started spreading their relationship a few weeks ago. Sure, Kurt denied a relationship since they were just starting out but hearing that people knew of it and he now had to reveal his embarrassment about its truth aloud is tougher. Tina noticed that Kurt's eyes were starting to show his true feelings and she decided to step in.

"As handsome as Doctor Anderson is, Kurt and Blaine's relationship is purely platonic. Doctor Anderson is Mr Hummel's nephew's doctor, nothing more, nothing less," Tina said. "Thank you for your time. Enjoy tonight."

Before Jane could say another word, Tina was grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him away and up the red carpet. Kurt remained quiet as the pair made their way inside. Tina sighed to herself seeing her friend in pain. It was his big night and he was worried about people finding out that the 'cute' doctor used him for money. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Failure...that was something that Blaine Anderson hated. He hated failing himself and he hated failing other people. He worked his whole life so that he would never feel like a failure but right now, he felt like one and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Today was the deadline for the money which also meant that it was the last day the hospital would have a children's chemotherapy machine. There was nothing he could do to stop it, no matter how much he wanted to.

Blaine sat in the break room with his head in his hands. No one had bothered him all day except when it was patient related. They all knew that he was going through mental torment, beating himself over this. Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to find the bane on his existence standing in the doorway, he face almost completely healed but still slightly red around his left eye.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Blaine hissed.

It was the man's first day back at work since his 'accident' and Blaine was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet, up until now. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the room, keeping a distance between him and Blaine.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

Blaine scoffed at Sebastian's response. Since when was the man anything other than vindictive and vengeful?

"Why do you care?"

"Because, despite what you last told me, you are still my friend."

"Friends don't set each other up and play with their heads."

"I didn't play with your head, I played with Kurt's."

"And that makes it any better?" Blaine yelled angrily.

"I didn't come here for a fight," Sebastian said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Then you should not have come here at all."

"Look, shut up and let me talk."

"What good is that going to do, Sebastian?" Blaine said desperately, all the anger slipping away. "You talk all the time but you never say anything! You never told me about your relationship with Kurt, you never told me that you had unfinished feelings for him, regardless of what they were. You never say anything real."

"You want something real?"

"Depends, is it the truth?"

"How about, I'm sorry."

Blaine scoffed again and looked away from Sebastian, staring at the low playing television on the other side of the room.

"No seriously, Blaine, I am sorry. I am deeply and truly sorry. All I wanted was to mess with Kurt and I was too blinded by revenge to see that you actually deeply cared for the man."

"Why did you do it? You told me for revenge but what exactly did Kurt do?"

Sebastian sighed and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"I hated who I was when I was with him."

Blaine slowly looked up at Sebastian, his face completely surprised. Did Sebastian Smythe actually admit his feelings?

"I turned into someone who always worried about work and grades. I turned into a jealous and controlling person. I became too serious and too focused and too demanding. Kurt made me someone I was not."

"He turned you into an adult, Sebastian."

"Do you think that I wanted that? Hell no. I wanted to be free and happy. He made me focus on work and grades and I wasn't happy. He made me ditch my friends because I needed to focus and I was depressed. He made me frustrated because he always told me what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. Kurt made me miserable. Blaine...Kurt tried to control me and I was not ready to be controlled."

"So you did all of this because he tried to control you when you were together?"

"That and because he made me miserable. He made me give up things and change myself when he didn't. He didn't have to give up friends, he didn't have to give up time to work, and he didn't have his boyfriend breathing down his neck about how much he needed to focus."

Blaine sat in his seat silently thinking about what Sebastian had said. Even though he loathed admitting it, Sebastian did make a valid point. It seems like Kurt did force Sebastian to change but in Kurt's defence it was to make Sebastian a decent human being. It seemed like this whole thing began on the fact that Sebastian was with the 'relationship guy' when he was not one of them himself.

"I guess I can see where you are coming from. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you hit Kurt and then cheated on him."

"It was not one of my finest moments, I will give you that."

"Seriously? You think that this is a game?"

"No, which is what I'm trying to tell you, Blaine. My being here is not a game to mess with your head. You are one of my best friends and I go and destroy your happiness because I wanted revenge. I am sorry for that, truly I am."

"What am I supposed to do now, Sebastian? Forgive and forget?"

"Normally I would say yes but I do not want to get punched again."

"Okay, you said your peace, now can you go?"

"No. I also wanted to tell you that you are not a failure."

"What?"

"I know you, Anderson. I know that you are feeling like a failure since Kurt ripped up that cheque in your face, by the way not my fault that time. But, with that said, you did not fail anyone. The only people that failed were the board. They failed you, they failed this hospital, and they failed those kids."

"How is this helping?"

"I'm trying to relieve your guilt. You also didn't fail Kurt."

"But I lied to him."

"No, I lied to you and convinced you that what you were doing was not terrible. You may have used him but I used you first. You didn't fail Kurt because I failed you. I failed you as a friend. So now I am fixing it. Kurt still loves you and I know for a fact that you still love him."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Doctor Anderson."

Sebastian and Blaine turned around and found the board director walking into the break room with a large smile on his face.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked confused.

"I am here to deliver you some news."

"Look, whatever you have to say I know already. I didn't bring in the money and I failed you and those kids."

"What are you talking about?" The director said. "I actually came in here to offer my congratulations."

"I beg your pardon?" Blaine said.

"Kurt Hummel arrived this morning, in person, to deliver a cheque to the children's ward."

Sebastian smirked at Blaine's shocked face. Unbeknownst to Blaine but Sebastian ran into Kurt that morning before he delivered the cheque.

* * *

"_Kurt!"_

_Kurt was heading down one of the hallways to deliver the cheque when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Sebastian towards him. For a moment he wanted to turn and run but the fact that Sebastian called him Kurt and not sunshine intrigued him._

"_What the hell do you want?"_

"_I just need to talk to you for a minute."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because it is an apology."_

"_An apology? Whatever you have to say can wait. I need to see the board."_

"_It can't wait. Look, I owe you a long overdue apology."_

"_A week is not long overdue, idiot."_

"_It is when the apology is for five years ago."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I am saying that I am sorry. I am sorry for how I treated you all those years ago. What we had together was amazing and I hate to admit this but I did love you."_

_That stopped Kurt cold. He thought that this was another one of Sebastian's games but when he saw the sincerity in his eyes, he thought twice._

"_Y-you did?"_

"_Of course I did," Sebastian sighed sadly. "The reason why I was such a jerk near the end was because you were turning me into someone that I was not. Look, short version is that I was in love with you and I was in a relationship with someone who was looking for something serious, and that scared the hell out of me. I was scared about being committed and I was scared about changing into someone else for you so I ran. I took my frustration out on you and I am truly sorry for that. I know that nothing I can say can make it up to you and I am okay with that. What I am not okay with is letting my best friend take the fall for something that I did."_

"_Sebastian, although I highly appreciate the apology for what happened between us, truly I do, but what happened with Blaine was his own doing."_

"_But it wasn't, that is what I am saying. When Blaine first met you, he had no idea that you were the 'Pavarotti' Kurt Hummel. I told him to use you as an investor in the hospital. He thought that was taking advantage but I convinced him that it wasn't. I used Blaine to use you, Kurt. Blaine was just a puppet in my game to get back at you."_

"_Why are you telling me this, Sebastian?"_

"_Because once upon a time I did love you and I love Blaine as my best friend. I can't have you two in torment because of me. I really am sorry, Kurt. Everything that I said that morning was a complete lie. Everything that Blaine said was the truth. He loves you, Kurt. He would always come back from a date with you and gush about how he didn't deserve someone as great as you. Just...please...tell me that you still love my friend."_

* * *

"Kurt came here, today?" Blaine repeated.

"Yes," the director replied. "His donation was extremely generous, especially for him. For some reason though he wanted to make it clear that he was doing it for the children and nothing else. I mean, who else would he be donating money for?"

Blaine looked down at the ground sadly. Even though he was overjoyed at the fact that the children had a second chance, he still lost Kurt, and despite what Sebastian says, it was his own fault.

"But anyway, congratulations, Doctor Anderson. The children all owe you a debt of gratitude. Have a nice day, gentlemen."

Sebastian watched as the director left the two alone again. He noticed Blaine staring sadly at the ground.

"Kurt loves you, Blaine."

"How can you say that when Kurt told the board that the money was for the kids not because of me?"

* * *

"_Kurt please, I know I don't deserve it but I need to know if you love Blaine."_

"_...Of course I love Blaine...why do you think I am so torn up about this?"_

* * *

"Blaine...you told me that I talk a lot but I don't say anything. Well when I first met Kurt he was the does all but does nothing type. It is not about what he says, Blaine, it is about what he says behind what he does."

"He said that he didn't love me and he said that the money was for the kids."

"But he still walked into the hospital alone, where he ran the risk of seeing you, to hand a personal cheque to a ward that you love."

"I don't buy it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and saw Kurt on the television.

"Then look at the TV."

Blaine turned to see what Sebastian was staring at and saw Kurt giving Jane an interview on the red carpet.

"Kurt's awards are tonight and this was from a few hours ago," Sebastian explained.

"_Yes, that is true. Pavarotti Magazine will be expanding and opening a new company in Paris, France."_

"_That is an amazing opportunity, Mr Hummel. But we won't be saying goodbye to you forever, right?"_

"_I am not sure..." Kurt replied honestly. "I will be moving to Paris to oversee the whole operation but whether I will be returning to New York in the near future is yet to be determined."_

"_I see that you have brought your friend, Tina Cohen-Chang. We were all hoping that you would have brought your new boyfriend, the handsome Doctor Blaine Anderson."_

Sebastian noticed Kurt's face immediately fall and his eyes started to shine with tears.

"_As handsome as Doctor Anderson is, Kurt and Blaine's relationship is purely platonic. Doctor Anderson is Mr Hummel's nephew's doctor, nothing more, nothing less," Tina said. "Thank you for your time. Enjoy tonight."_

"Wait, Kurt is moving to Paris?" Blaine said in shock. "B-but he can't leave."

"Why do you care, Blaine? You said that he didn't love you."

"But he can't just leave New York. What about his friends, his family? What about me?"

"He does love you, idiot. Surely you must have seen the way Kurt's face fell and started to tear up when they said your name."

"But...he doesn't..."

"He loves you, Blaine! My god! Go after him now or you will lose him to Paris, the most romantic city in the world!"

"What if the awards are over? You said that interview was a few hours ago."

"Then he would be back at the office celebrating. Get off your miserable ass and fight for him. Go to that office and tell him that you love him!"

Blaine sat there silently. Sebastian growled in annoyance and grabbed Blaine's chair and ripped it right out from underneath him, causing the other man to fall on the floor.

"Tell him now or he falls for a hot Frenchman!"

Blaine bolted up from the floor, throwing his white coat at Sebastian and grabbing his things. Before he ran out of the door he called back to Sebastian.

"Thanks Sebastian!"

* * *

Blaine could not believe that Kurt was moving to Europe. He can't leave, especially not without saying goodbye. Kurt needed to be with Blaine, he belonged in his arms and nowhere else. Blaine jumped out of the taxi and ran inside the building heading for the main floor. As Blaine waited in the elevator he watched the floor numbers blinking slowly, taunting him that every minute in that elevator was another minute he would waste. Surely Kurt wouldn't be leaving for another few days but he just had to tell Kurt to stay. Finally the elevator arrived at the main floor and Blaine ran into the reception. What he was greeted by as an angry Sue staring at him.

"Aren't you that other gay that used to follow Lady Trousers like you were a dog and he was the bone?"

"Um...yes...wait, are you wearing a sequined tracksuit?"

"Very observant of you, Doc. It is a shame your detective skills are wasted on medicine. Anyway, why the hell are you here? Didn't you already break the heart of one of my favourite cheerleaders?"

"Kurt...Kurt was a cheerleader?"

"One of my finest but that still didn't answer my question."

"I'm looking for Kurt. I heard that he is moving to Paris and I need to talk to him. Please, is he here?"

"No, he's not," Sue replied immediately. "And I suggest that you stay away too if you know what is best for you."

"Look, you can threaten me all you want Sue."

"Oh I'm not threatening. Once my Sweet Porcelain runs into you, on one of his most long awaited nights, you will wish that you were dead."

"Sue, who are you talking to?" Someone called down the hall.

Sue turned around to answer the person back.

"You won't believe it but I am talking to Lady's Tramp over here," Sue called.

"Hey, don't call Kurt, Lady, and I am not a tramp," Blaine defended.

"Dating two guys at the same time is a trampy move, if you ask me, Doctor Anderson," the voice replied.

Tina walked around from behind the corner and stared angrily at Blaine.

"Now if you wouldn't mind leaving, we all would appreciate it. Kurt is not here and even if he was he wouldn't want to talk to you."

"I just want to see him, Tina. That is all."

"He's not here, Blaine. He is at the Writer's Awards finishing up the remaining interviews about his win," Tina informed.

"He won?" Blaine gasped.

"He won for best up and coming literature piece, Pavarotti won best magazine of the year, while I defeated all the competition and won best column for 'Sue Says'," Sue declared, showing off her trophy.

"Congratulations."

"None are necessary, since my competition was as eye-catching and appealing as a light fixture, but they are welcomed."

Tina rolled her eyes before she moved her attention back to Blaine.

"This is Kurt's night, Blaine. Just leave Kurt alone."

"No, I won't. I'll go to the awards and find him myself," Blaine said before heading back to the elevator.

"Has that hair-gelled head that you call hair of yours seeped into your brain?" Sue called back. "The awards are over and by the time that you get there, Hummel will be on his to the airport."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt is leaving for Europe at the end of the awards, tonight, and has left me in charge of running New York Pavarotti while he is gone," Tina explained with annoyance.

"Which I find totally ridiculous since obviously it should be me," Sue complained.

"Kurt is leaving...tonight?"

"Yes," Sue and Tina answered.

"No...no...he wouldn't. Kurt wouldn't leave. He loves New York. He loves me, and I love him. He wouldn't leave."

"He is leaving, Blaine, whether you like it or not. He is moving on with his life and starting afresh. Kurt's exact words to the Board were that there was nothing for him here."

"But...I'm here..." Blaine said sadly. "No...I can't let him go. I'll chase him to the airport if I have to!"

"Good luck on your suicide mission!" Sue called after him.

* * *

Kurt had just finished his interviews that evening with the remaining reporters and was walking out of the auditorium with his trophies. He was so incredibly happy and surprised that he had won not only one but three trophies. He looked down at his watch and saw that he had to get going to the airport. Tina had left as soon as the award ceremony was finished and organised a private car to take Kurt to the airport. He felt his phone vibrate and noticed that Blaine was calling him. A part of him wanted to answer the call and the other part of him wanted to completely ignore it. So he ignored the call and allowed it to go to voice mail. Kurt walked outside and found the car waiting for him with his bags all inside the boot. He kindly smiled at the driver and got into the back seat.

The car started to pull away and Kurt felt himself breath a little lighter once he left. He had to put on such a facade the whole night and now he could finally let his true feelings show on his face. His phone went off again and he looked down and saw that Blaine had left a voice mail text. Knowing that it was another apology, Kurt deleted the voice mail. If Kurt wanted to find his old self and make a new life for himself, he needed to let everything go.

* * *

Blaine quietly swore when Kurt didn't pick up the phone. He had made it to the auditorium just in time to see Kurt getting into a private car and now he was following Kurt's car to the airport. He needed to talk to Kurt. He originally hoped that he could get Kurt to pull over and they could talk but since Kurt was not answering his phone calls, it seemed like he had to talk to him at the airport. That was such a cliché.

* * *

After a few more failed attempts at getting Kurt to answer his phone, the two cars arrived at the airport and Blaine bolted out of the taxi, throwing the money at the driver, and started running, chasing after Kurt.

Kurt walked inside the airport with his bags in tow and handed them off to be loaded onto the plane while he stood at the main gate to hand his ticket over. Kurt smiled in thanks and started walking down the tunnel. Blaine ran up to the main gate just as Kurt was walking through the tunnel.

"No," Blaine said to himself and ran up to the tunnel.

"Excuse sir, do you have a boarding pass?" the attendant asked.

"No, I just need to talk to that man that just went in," Blaine replied.

"I'm sorry sir," the woman said. "If you don't have a boarding pass then I am afraid that I can't let you on the plane."

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt halted in the tunnel when he heard someone call his name. Surely that wasn't who he thought it was. It was completely impossible. Slowly, Kurt turned around and saw none other than Blaine standing with the flight attendant. Kurt swallowed slowly and walked back out of the tunnel.

"Blaine," Kurt said in shock. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I...I came to tell you something."

"Blaine...don't. There is nothing left to say."

"How about thank you and congratulations."

Kurt stopped talking and raised an eyebrow at his ex-boyfriend.

"The board told me that you donated a cheque to them this morning and you have no idea how much the kids needed that. Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, Blaine. I couldn't let your stupidity make them suffer."

"Thanks...I guess. And congratulations on your awards. Sue and Tina told me."

Kurt shrugged. "Is that it?"

"No, I...you...you can't go."

"What?"

"Please, Kurt, don't go to Paris. You need to stay here; you need to stay in New York with me. You belong with me. I can't live without you in my life, Kurt."

"Don't do this, Blaine. You shouldn't be doing this."

"I have to because I need you. The thing is Kurt; there are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's true desire. The other is to gain it."

"I am about to board a plan and you decide to quote George Bernard Shaw to me? Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this because you are my heart's true desire, Kurt. I cannot lose you and I cannot live a life that proves Shaw right. I will not prove him right! I am so in love with you, Kurt. I want to be with you. I cannot lose you again."

"This is not the time, Blaine."

"When is the right time, Kurt? Life is never about the right time. You are about to board a plane and leave my life for good! Look, I know that it was incredibly wrong of me to lie to you about how our relationship started in the first place and I also know that I was a jerk for using you. But when you took your defences down and you looked at me the way you did, it felt so good to be looked at like that again. Like you saw the real me, and you liked what you saw."

"You can't do this to me."

"I cannot not do it because I am tired of hiding from it and I am tired of you hiding from it. I want you to know...I never once took you for granted. Not for a second."

Tears started falling from Kurt's eyes.

"I am not hiding."

"Yes you are. And do you want to know what I think? I think that you do love me. How do I know? Because you wouldn't be running away to Paris, running away from me, and hurting the way you are if you were not in love with me. But you are too stubborn and scared to admit it because the last time you gave me your heart I broke it and I get that. But somewhere along the line you gave up on the idea that you deserve to feel this way again. But you don't see what I see, Kurt. You deserve to feel loved and wanted. You deserve to have the moon and the stars. I gave you a promise, Kurt, that I would guard your heart forever, and I meant it. I know that I hurt you before but it is not ever going to happen again, and you know that deep down. So I'm going to try one more time. I love you. I am in love with you. I am so lost and completely in love with you. I have been ever since I walked into that consult room and you told me that I didn't know you. You are my heart's desire, Kurt, and I am not going to give you up without a fight."

Silence fell upon the two of them. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and saw the sincerity in them and he wanted nothing more than to believe them, but he trusted his words once and now he has to trust himself now. The flight attendant grew anxious about the time and broke their attention.

"Sir? Are you boarding the plane?" the flight attendant asked.

Kurt looked at the flight attendant for a few seconds before Blaine grabbed his hand and made him look back.

"Hey...I know you love me, Kurt. Please don't go."

"You're wrong, Blaine," Kurt said, pulling his hand away from Blaine's. "Your desire might be for me, but my heart's desire is to go to Paris."

"Please Kurt..."

"Sir?" the attendant said urgently.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. They are waiting for me."

Kurt handed his papers back to the flight attendant who checked them again and passed them back. Without another look back, Kurt walked back through the tunnel and the attendant locked up behind him, leaving Blaine standing there alone.

"I'll wait for you, Kurt," Blaine whispers. "No matter how long it takes."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for the ending! Once all my exams are done in the next few days I will post the remaining two chapters.**

**Also, the people in charge of Klaine stories on Tumblr have asked me to publish this story into an epub and pdf document. So when this story has been completed on FanFiction, it will be made public on there ;)**

**I hope that this chapter was everything and more! Let me know your thoughts!**

**xoxo**

**AngelAlexandra**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is so sad! This is the second last chapter of 'Heal Me'! But don't fret, there is an epilogue soon to follow! **

**I am really excited about this chapter so tell me what you all think! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story. This story has gotten so much support and followers that it is mind blowing! This is my most successful story so thank you! I love you all!  
**

* * *

"_At this moment, there are 7 billion 124 million 229 thousand 371 people in the world. Some are running scared, some are coming home..."_

"Finn! Lucas! I'm home! Where are my boys?" Rachel called.

It had been four weeks since Rachel left to perform her Broadway show in Europe. She missed her family dearly but she got the opportunity to see her favourite brother-in-law. Before she left, her and Finn agreed not to tell Kurt the two things that were occupying their minds. Sure they missed seeing Kurt around New York and meeting each other up for lunch but he was happy in Paris...or at least that was what he was portraying. Kurt didn't really speak much about his life outside of work in Paris and nothing was going to change that. He was warm and engaging, just like before, but it sounded like he was just lonely over there. Lucas heard his mother return home and bolted out of his room and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy!" Lucas cried. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, honey."

"What did you bring me?"

Finn laughed when he greeted his wife the door.

"Lucas, you know that is not polite."

"Who cares," Rachel exclaimed. "My sweetie always gets a gift while I'm away!"

Rachel pulled out two gifts from her travel on suitcase. Lucas squealed and opened them to find a newly released car racing game from Paris and a 'London' style shirt.

"Thanks mum!"

"Hey," Finn greeted, placing a kiss on his wife. "How was your trip to Europe?"

"Excellent," Rachel replied. "After the show finished I got to catch up with Kurt."

"You saw Uncle Kurt?" Lucas asked in wonder.

"Yes I did, Lucas. And he sends his love and he can't wait for you to visit again."

Lucas smiled and ran back to his room to start playing his new game. Ever since Kurt left for Paris six months ago, Lucas had missed him like crazy, so Kurt bought him a ticket to visit him in Paris. Lucas loved spending a whole week with his uncle in France but he also missed seeing Blaine around as well, but he couldn't say anything in fear that he would upset his uncle.

"How is Kurt?" Finn asked when Lucas was out of earshot.

Rachel sighed sadly. "He's terrorising his staff, as usual."

"But I thought that he was happy and everything."

"He is happy, happy with us and his family and friends. He's not happy with the 'inexperienced wannabies' that he has to work with."

"So what? Are you saying that he hasn't changed?"

"No, he's changed for the better. Kurt was happy and polite and built a great life for himself but..."

"But what?"

"There was something behind his eyes that he was hiding. When I saw him...it was the old Kurt but to me...he just wasn't the same."

"Isn't that a good thing, though? Kurt is his old self again, just like he wanted and we all wanted."

"But I preferred the new Kurt that had love in his life."

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you tell him about Blaine?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No...I couldn't tell him that we changed doctors since the man has been MIA since Kurt left. It would upset Kurt even more to bring it up. I just hope that when he returns to New York we can go see Blaine again."

"So then I guess you also didn't tell him that we are pregnant either?"

Rachel laughed. "Nope, not at all. Maybe we were wrong about Paris, Finn."

"What are you going to do about it? Kurt seems happy, you said so yourself."

"Then I'll just wait until Kurt decides that playing chicken is getting old."

* * *

"_Some tell lies to make it through the day..."_

It had been six months, five days, ten hours, and thirty minutes since Kurt left for Paris, and yes, Blaine had been counting. Since then Blaine had been utterly miserable. Sure, he went off the radar of everyone he knew and planned a trip to see his family for month, but Kurt was still on his mind. He moved out of Wes' place and found a place for himself right by the beach. No matter how hard everyone tried, no one could contact Blaine, except when he was at work, but even then he distanced himself from everyone. Nick and Jeff tried to talk to Blaine but the man closed himself off and just busied himself with work and patients. To everyone, it seemed like when Kurt left he took a piece of Blaine with him.

The only time Blaine really smiled, and it was genuine, was when some of his younger patients started receiving treatment from the chemotherapy machine and showed improvement. That was the only time he showed any true happiness so obviously he spent all of his free time with them whenever he had the chance. Blaine had been taking several back-to-back night shifts at the hospital; he always had a full schedule of clients, and was never left alone at the beach house, despite the stunning views and the crashing waves that begged to be surfed on. He was too afraid to be alone with the silence and the emptiness. Knowing that if he had just one moment to himself he would think about Kurt and be reminded of how much he missed the man.

Blaine's plan of moving on with his life was not helped by the fact that Kurt's recent company expansion gained a lot of media attention and his face was all over business magazines. Since the pain was too much to bear alone, he currently spent his free period in the children's ward reading to a small group.

"The prince endured blistering winds and scorching deserts – he climbed the highest room of the tallest tower – and what did he find?"

"The princess!" the kids cheered.

Blaine let out a small smile. The children always loved story of Sleeping Beauty especially little Elizabeth. The girl had been every quiet lately and he knew it was because she missed Kurt. Oh no, he said it. He could feel the stinging behind his eyes already.

"Doctor Blaine," Elizabeth said.

Blaine looked at her and noticed that he had stopped reading and all the kids were staring at him.

"Why are you so sad?" Elizabeth continued. "Do you miss Mr Kurt?"

"Um...no...I don't miss Kurt because he's coming back, kids. Kurt...is coming back," Blaine replied sadly.

Blaine prayed that he was telling the truth but honestly...it had been six months and he was starting to lose faith that Kurt was ever going to come back.

"Why did he leave?" Elizabeth asked.

Blaine could feel his mouth go dry and he couldn't form a response. Nick and Wes overheard the child's question and decide to go intervene.

"Hey kids," Wes said with a smile. "Mr Kurt is away on business. You all must be bored of Doctor Blaine's boring old story so why don't we all go sing and play?"

"Yeah!"

Wes took control of the small group and took them over to the other side of the play room to mess around with some of the toy instruments. Nick took Blaine's arm and pulled him to the other side of the room.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Nick asked, concerned.

Nick's voice pulled Blaine away from his thoughts. He cleared his throat before pulling on a forced smile.

"Of course, Nick. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...we all know that you miss Kurt."

"I don't miss Kurt," Blaine replied. "He has gone to France. He is moving on with his life and I am proud of him. I loved him but clearly it wasn't enough for him to stay. There's nothing else to it."

"But Blaine-"

"I should get back to the kids."

Nick watched sadly as Blaine turned and joined Wes and the kids in a song. Nick had known Blaine since high school and knew that his friend was hurting. Blaine was putting on a brave face, just like Kurt once did, and it was fooling everyone except him. He knew Blaine too long to be fooled by the forced facade. Blaine was in pain and he wasn't dealing with it. Truth be told, Blaine was lying to himself because he missed Kurt and he needed him back.

* * *

"_Others are just not facing the truth in their hearts..."_

"The new Paris _Pavarotti _will explore the last frontier. It will go Paris chic but one better. It will kill. Cause of death? Chicness. The new _Pavarotti _will go farther than any fashion magazine, even its American predecessor, ever before. It will be deadly serious. Fashion suicide."

Kurt was completely bored out of his mind and completely speechless at the presentation shown before him. Did these people really think that giving _Paris Pavarotti _a different style to the original version was going to work? Was this supposed to impress him? It's like punk chick meets goth!

"So what do you think?"

All of the employees turned to look at Kurt who was sitting at the head of the table. He had one leg crossed over the other, held a pen in his hand with an eyebrow arched. He was in complete control but at the moment it seemed like the only thing he controlled was not the look of _his _magazine but whether he can say yes or no to the printers. He was just the voice while everyone around him acted as his minions. They all ignored him and his input unless it was putting his signature down on decisions. He was so sick of working with arrogant children, to which some reminded him of Sebastian, and he was done with letting them push him around at _his _own magazine. If that was the way that they wanted it, then fine, two can play that game. Let the ice queen game begin.

"I think that if you do a magazine about fashion suicide then that is exactly what you will get," Kurt informed.

The presenter's face fell and she immediately started to look panicked. Everyone around the table started whispering and murmuring to each other. All Kurt could do was roll his eyes at the idiots he was forced to work with. They did not impress him and he was starting to lose his patients. Having Rachel around brought him some sanity – to which surprised him – but now she is back in New York and he had no safety net. Since arriving to Paris, although it had been his dream and the city lived up to his expectations, Kurt had become a harsh boss and intimidated his employees, just like before. So what? He was allowed to do that. He and the board put a lot of energy and money into this new company and he wasn't going to let some newly graduated journalism majors ruin his entire career.

"I also named this magazine after the death of my pet bird, Pavarotti," Kurt added as he stared out of the window. "And I hate reminders of his tragic demise."

The presenter was now a sinking ship. She stood there in front of the entire staff stuttering. Did she really believe that he was going to love her idea? Did she really have no back-up plan? Clearly Kurt was in need or a more professional and organised editor.

Kurt turned away from the window and looked out of the glass walls surrounding the office and noticed his personal assistant jump into the arms of her boyfriend, who had just stopped by with a bouquet of roses. A pang filled Kurt's heart but he had to force it down. He was still hurting from Blaine and he never got over the fact that maybe he was wrong and that Blaine really did mean everything that he said at the airport. Kurt wanted so desperately to have Rachel mention even just one thing about the doctor when she was in town but she kept quiet. She said nothing and tiptoed around the fact every time she could. It was like the big elephant in the room that she refused to acknowledge. If no one was telling him anything then Blaine didn't mean anything he had said. But for now Kurt needed to do his job and he couldn't let Blaine win again.

"It is just baffling to me," Kurt added, now just talking to himself. "Why is it so impossible to pull together a decent presentation? You people have had hours and hours to prepare. It's just so confusing to me. Where are the advertisers?"

"We have some pieces from Galeries Lafayette," the publicity officer answered.

"No, we need more, don't we? Why is no one ready?" Kurt complained with a sigh, still watching the happy couple.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Hummel," the editor said flustered. "We are still learning this stuff."

Kurt whipped his head back to the woman. He slowly looked around the room and noticed that the board was agreeing with her. Why did he let the board hire recent graduates for a multi-million dollar company..._his _multi-million dollar company?

"This s-stuff?" Kurt questioned. "Oh...okay I see."

Kurt was not having a good day or rather good six months. He had been playing his last conversation with Blaine over and over again and he just couldn't believe that after watching so many romantic movies, he finally had someone chase after him and he just let them go. He turned around and let Blaine go! Clearly by Rachel's silence Blaine had moved on and now Kurt had to live with the fact that he let the chance at love go. Kurt didn't want to focus more on his own stupidity so he planned on taking his frustrations out on his employees who thought they could take over. He was not going to let those fashion wannabies push him over the edge by not clearly caring about representing his company to the highest standard.

"You think that this has nothing to do with you? You go to your closet and pick out that hideous royal blue blouse and matching knee-high socks that can put Rachel Hudson-Berry to shame because you are telling the world that you take yourself too seriously to care about what you put on your back, while you are representing a _fashion _magazine. _My _fashionmagazine."

Everyone else in the room leant back in their seats as they watched ice queen Kurt erupt at the new editor. The woman on the other hand stood frozen in fear listening to Kurt's words and feeling her face heat up.

"What you don't clearly realise is that blouse is not just blue but cerulean. In 2014 Oscar de la Renta did a collection of cerulean gowns. Then it was Coco Chanel who did cerulean skirts. And then cerulean showed up in six other collections and were all debuted in my magazine, and slowly filtered down to the department stores and then trickled down to the clearance bin where you clearly got that blouse from. That 'blue' represents thousands of dollars and hundreds of jobs, jobs associated with my company."

The editor stuttered trying to defend herself but Kurt lightly chuckled to himself.

"I think that it's comical that you think of killing the very fashion that you are wearing that was chosen and featured in my magazine by the very people in this room...from a pile of stuff."

Everyone in the room was completely silent. They had no back-up plan, no excuse as to why they didn't follow Kurt's original design brief, and no leg to stand on for not being prepared enough for the high demanding job. Kurt could feel his heart breaking at the couple outside and he didn't want to feel the pain again. He just wanted to be numb again.

"This meeting is dismissed," Kurt said, turning back to the window without giving anyone another look.

After everyone had practically bolted out of the meeting room, Kurt slumped his shoulders and leant his forehead against the cool glass. He had everything that he had ever wanted; friends, family, success, and a gorgeous French apartment overlooking the Eiffel Tower from the balcony...but he still felt completely alone and empty. There was something missing and Kurt knew exactly what it was. He couldn't ignore his desire to know if he truly lost his chance so he took out his phone and dialled the one person he needed to talk to.

"Hey Rachel it's me...I...I need you to ask you something...and I need you to be honest about it."

"_Kurt, what's wrong?"_

"I need to ask you about Blaine because...I...I think I made a mistake."

* * *

Later that week, Blaine didn't spend much time with the children since he still had patients to see. Luckily for him he only had one more patient to meet up with before the end of his shift. It was a simple consult. A young boy had fallen from a playground jungle-gym and hit his head on a platform corner. It should have been a quick thirty minute procedure, just meet, greet, and stitch up but no...the boy just made things slower and complicated.

Blaine stood in front of the young boy as he sat on the small bench chatting away while the local anaesthetic did its job around his gash. The mother was completely worried but smiled seeing her son so chatty. Blaine usually would be upbeat and cheerful but the child reminded him so much of Lucas that it made it difficult for him to concentrate. Normally he would smile thinking about Lucas since returning from his month away with his family, Santana informed him that Rachel and Finn had decided to change paediatricians. Little Lucas was now seeing Doctor Powell. The man was good but Blaine was better. The man had zero bedside manner. Blaine referred to him as the robot.

"I can't wait to tell my uncle about my day," the child rambled on.

"Your uncle?" Blaine halted his movements and looked at the kid.

The mother laughed at her son.

"Oh yes, my brother-in-law is best friends with little Simon there," the mother explained. "The two are like joined at the hip. They didn't get along at first but now they are inseparable. Simon, honey, tell Doctor Anderson what you call your uncle."

"Fun Uncle Chris!" Simon exclaimed.

Blaine felt his eyes sting up again. Lucas used to call Kurt fun and they were so inseparable...until he had to go and ruin everything and make Kurt run to Europe.

"That sounds...great," Blaine managed to say.

Simon giggled and another minute later, Blaine was tying the stitches and placing a small bandage over them.

"You are all done, Simon," Blaine said, helping the child down. "Go see Nurse Lopez and she will give you instructions about how to clean the stitches."

"Thank you, Doctor Anderson," the mother said, before Blaine turned on his heel and left.

As soon as he left the consult room, he took a gasp of air and felt himself accidently release a whimper. He had been controlling himself so well up until now. It was just the child. He looked so much like Lucas and had the same relationship with his uncle too. Everywhere Blaine was, no matter how hard he tried, Kurt was always on his mind. Even the month he spent away with his family wasn't enough to distract him. Blaine shook his head and leant against the wall and slowly slid down and rested his head on his knees. The hallway was mostly deserted so he wouldn't be disturbed for a while. He just needed a minute to compose himself.

Unfortunately for Blaine he had miscalculated his alone time and heard a child calling for his name.

"Blaine!"

Blaine groaned to himself and lifted his head to see another Lucas look-a-like running towards him.

'_Great, another look-a-like. Is my brain trying to mess with me?' Blaine thought._

"Blaine!" the child called again.

Wait...the child said Blaine and not doctor Blaine. There was only one child that called him that. When the child got closer to him, it wasn't a look-a-like, it was real. Lucas Hudson-Berry was actually running towards him. Without another second to process the new information, Lucas jumped into Blaine's arms.

"Lucas," Blaine said shocked, pulling away to look at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy told me that you were really unhappy."

"No...I'm fine, buddy."

Lucas shot him the best 'bitch, please' glare that would put Kurt's to shame. Man, he really was Kurt's nephew.

"Mommy took me to Doctor Powell because you were sad and you were gone for a while."

"I bet she did," Blaine replied grimly.

"But he's mean and someone asked her to see you again. So mommy took me back. I want you happy, Blaine."

Blaine smiled sadly. "Thanks Lucas, but don't worry about me. But wait...who asked your mom to have you see me again? And where is your mom?"

"She's at home with daddy."

"But...then...how did you..."

Blaine's question was cut short when he heard the clicking of boots on the hospital floor. Instantly his heart sped up at the familiar noise. Marc Jacobs boots...men's winter collection...It wouldn't be...

"I brought you the only person who could cheer you up, Blaine," Lucas added with a smirk.

The clicking stopped and Lucas pulled away from Blaine and ran down the hall. Blaine slowly looked up and saw Lucas standing and holding the hand of none other than Kurt Hummel. Blaine could feel his heart just ready to burst out of his chest. Without another word, he continued to stare at Kurt as he slowly stood up from the floor and made his way over to the man who took his heart with him to Paris.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said softly.

Kurt's voice was just as angelic and haunting as the first time they met. Kurt smiled at Blaine's speechless face and turned his attention to his nephew.

"Lucas, why don't you go find Doctor Nick and Doctor Wes? I'm sure they need a special guy like you to help them with something."

Lucas nodded his head at Kurt before running down the hall, leaving the two men to talk alone. Silence fell upon the two and Kurt slightly tensed up at the intensity of Blaine's gaze upon him. It took him a lot of courage to show up in New York and now he was finding it incredibly hard to find it again.

"Kurt...what...what are you doing here?" Blaine finally asked.

Kurt looked down at the ground in embarrassment. He had practiced his speech on the flight over and now he couldn't seem to remember it. Blaine always made him feel nervous whenever he was around.

'_Damit Kurt...do something for yourself for once!'_

Kurt looked up at Blaine slowly walked up to him until they were at least an arm's length apart.

"Last time we saw each other, on one of the best and worst nights of my life, what was one of the last things you said to me?"

Blaine just stood still as he stared at Kurt.

"Go on, say it," Kurt urged desperately.

"I told you that one of life's tragedies was to lose your heart's desire."

"What was the end of that sentence?"

"That you leaving was me losing my heart's desire."

Kurt nodded his head. "And I told you that my leaving was my heart's desire."

Blaine looked down at the ground sadly while Kurt walked up closer to him and continued.

"I was in Paris for six months, Blaine. I was expanding my company, meeting new people, seeing so many wonderful things, but through it all...I was the old me again...but I wasn't happy. To tell you the truth, I was completely miserable."

Kurt's confession intrigued Blaine and he slowly lifted his head to meet Kurt's gaze again.

"I realised that you were right, Blaine. I was running and I thought Paris would be the best place to run to. I thought that I wanted to leave, that I wanted Paris, but I was wrong. I was too scared to admit it but all along, my heart's desire was not to go to Paris...but...it is to be with you."

Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt. Kurt could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He was finally ready to be open and vulnerable again. He needed to do this.

"You told me that someday I would be ready to let someone in. I think today might be someday."

Blaine could not hold the massive grin the appeared on his face.

"I love you, Blaine."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's face but was cut off when Blaine grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt matched Blaine's grin and was pulled back into another kiss as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt refusing to let him slip away again. Without a doubt returning to New York was one of the best decisions that Kurt ever made. He finally felt complete and whole again. Finn was right...Paris did allow Kurt to find himself again...but Blaine was the one who healed him.

"_7 billion people in the world, 7 billion souls, and sometimes...all you need is one..."_

* * *

**That is the end :( but there WILL BE an epilogue to be published within a few days.**

**Again, THANK YOU for all of your support! I love you all!  
**

**~AngelAlexandra**


	16. Epilogue

**It's finally the end :'(**

**Thank you to all my readers and followers! It has been an honour sharing this story with each and every one of you! **

**I do intend to write more Glee stories in the future so if any of you have any ideas for stories or one-shots that you want me to write or want to see me write, PM me!**

**I love you all! Thank you!**

* * *

"And sometimes...all you need is one. So what do you think, Kurt?"

"I think it's pretty impressive that you condensed five years worth of my life into one amazing article, Tina."

Kurt had been on the phone to Tina for a few hours listening to Tina's article. He could hear Tina's sigh with relief that he liked the story. She had been busy writing the article for months since Kurt went back to Paris and she had been worried that he wouldn't like his private life being published.

"So what are you going to call it?" Kurt asked.

"Heal Me."

Kurt smiled at the name. After he and Blaine got back together a few months ago and took Blaine back with him to Paris, he had been telling his friends and family that although Paris found him, Blaine healed him. Clearly the little quote inspired Tina's article.

"Then I guess I left New York Pavarotti in the right hands," Kurt replied with a smile.

Blaine didn't mind leaving New York for a year; in fact he was actually excited about it. When he returned home, Kurt realised that the reason why he wasn't happy in Paris was because Blaine wasn't there. So that the pair wouldn't have to deal with a long distance relationship too soon after reconciliation, Blaine deferred for a year and was working at one of the hospitals in Paris until the magazine was in full swing.

"I told you that I wouldn't let you down, Kurt. Thank you for trusting me with it."

"Thank you for keeping the seat warm until I return to New York next year. Now, I should be going. Blaine is meeting me on top of the Eiffel Tower for our anniversary."

"Ooh..." Tina cooed through the phone. "I wonder if he is going to propose."

"I just hope that he doesn't accidently push me off."

"I would..."

Kurt chuckled upon hearing the second voice in the background.

"Aw...Sue, you aren't still mad that I chose Tina over you to run New York Pavarotti while I'm away, are you?" Kurt teased.

"Get over yourself, Porcelain!"

"I miss you too, Sue."

"Anyway Kurt, don't worry about a thing. Pavarotti will still be here when Paris Pavarotti is running smoothly. I'll make sure to send you the article when it is published."

"Thanks Tina. I'll talk to you soon."

Tina smiled when she hung up the phone. She laughed as she watched Sue's defeated self walk back out of her office. She let out a sigh and turned back to her computer to finish the final touches of her article.

"_And they all lived happily ever after."_

_By Tina Cohen-Chang._


End file.
